


Saving Gemcity

by tkbenjamin



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Homophobia, M/M, NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: An AU. The McGee’s move to a small town after a tragedy. It was the best move they could made.





	Saving Gemcity

**Author's Note:**

> An AU written for the Rough Trade Challenge.  
> Various other fandoms thread in and out of this fic, but mainly NCIS characters.

 

Tim swallowed hard and dashed the hot tears from his eyes. He felt like he hadn't stopped crying for the last few months, ever since his mother's diagnosis. They had lost her two months ago now and the gnawing ache and emptiness was still eating at him as strong now as it had ever been. While his pain was bad, his father’s was visual and visceral.

The tall strong man had lost weight and shrunk in on himself. His hands, once strong and sure shook constantly and had ever since his wife's passing, so when John William McGee had sat his son down to talk a month ago, Timmy had listened.

Tim ran through the conversation again as he sniffled roughly. “Timmy, I can’t stay in this house anymore for now. Everywhere I see your mother. It hurts too much. Before she passed she made me buy a house in my old home town, just in case. I think we need to move there, even if it's only for a while. Is that okay with you Tim? Moving there, even if it's only for a while? Maybe until we heal. Then we can decide if we come back here. What do you say?”

Mentally Tim had screamed ‘What are you talking about? This is home, not some small country town in the middle if nowhere.’ What he’d done however was really look at his father, the man was slowly shrinking before his eyes, dying from his grief second by second. So what he'd said was “If you think it's safe Dad, you know what you decide is fine with me.”

John had sighed in relief. He nodded before answering. “I can still work from there. It's not that far and if anyone bothers you because you're gay, or for any other reason I have more than enough money and power to make them regret it. Thank you Tim. I know this can't be easy for you, changing schools and leaving your friends.” His father was right, easy was not a word Tim would have used to describe any of this. Heart breaking, frightening, unbelievable, unfair, yes these were all words that could be used to describe their situation. Easy? Not a chance in hell.

So Tim has sat back and watched as their lives were packed up by the team of professionals his father had hired. He'd watched his mother’s frames and photos wrapped and stored with agile gentle fingers. Then stood by as everything he had known was loaded onto a semi and driven off.

“They didn't even let me pack my room, Dad,” he had grumbled as he climbed into the red SUV his father drove.  
John gave a soft chuckle and mussed his son's hair. “They were doing their jobs son. The insurance won't cover damages if we pack anything ourselves. Heck by the time we reach the new place, they'll be mostly unpacked, and we'll be mostly moved in,” John said as he fumbled with his seatbelt, finally clicking it into place. He looked at their old house and with one more suspicious sniff, pressed the button that would start his car and drove off.

Tim watched as his old life disappeared  
behind them. All his memories, all his experiences, everything he knew of himself was connected to that house. Now he was leaving it and headed somewhere new, to make new memories and experiences. He tried to keep a bright brave smile on his face, but knew it trembled. There was not one part of him that wasn't terrified. There may not be much for him to miss here, he didn’t have strong friendships, and his school was okay, but it was all he knew and going off somewhere where he was a stranger was frightening. The lines of an old song ran through his head, he couldn’t quite remember the words clearly only the few that said ‘life is strange, when you're a stranger, people are something, when you're alone,’ he thought the something was probably meant to be frightening, but he refused to go there even in his own mind. So he watched the world go by as his father drove them to their new future.

What should have been a two hour trip took far longer as John McGee took detour after detour, made stop after stop all in the hopes of allowing the movers the time they needed. They stopped at umpteen antique stores, some small and dusty, some as large as department stores and clean as a whistle. Tim obediently followed his father around like a puppy stopping to examine something unique if it caught his eye. Suddenly he found himself the shocked owner of set of porcelain Elves that had caught his eye. Their features so delicate and life like you expected them to come to life in your hand. He couldn't stop looking at them. John chuckled and tapped him on the back of his head. “Come in Ekf Lord, time to get us something to eat. I'm starving,” he said, heading for the door. Tim followed him carefully. He steps slow and steady while he still held his Elves in his arms. He stowed them carefully in the back of the vehicle before heading back to his seat.  
*****  
The house they stopped at was by any standards large. A mix of large, colonial, craftsman and white. It was a double story with wide stone steps leading to a huge wrap around verandah and double front door. Tim was awe struck. Their house in L.A had not been small by any stretch of the imagination, but this house left it looking like a shack. “Way to be inconspicuous, Dad,” Tim told his father who was grinning around him, breathing deeply and expanding his chest with each breath.

The older man laughed and punched softly at his son's shoulder. “This was my home when I was a kid. It's been in the family for a couple of generations. It’s willed down to you in and you're expected to pass it on to your kids. So figure out how you're going to give me grand kids,” John said before walking off to talk to the movers still moving their things into the house.

Tim shook his head. There was no way he could blend into the background here, not with living in the grandest house in the area. Taking a steadying breath he followed his father into their new home.

“For a house that's been unoccupied for so many years, it's in fantastic condition,” Tim heard a female voice gush. He followed it to see what was going on. A woman, one of the movers was taking to his father, one hand on his arm and the other at her waist. Tim had seen her try to get his father’s attention all day and she left him feeling oily. No he did not like her at all. He watched his father as he walked toward them. John McGee looked guarded and uncomfortable too, so Tim knew his presence would be appreciated. “The house has been in the family for years, right Dad?”

John smiled down at his son. “Yep, years and years. It's practically entailed from generation to generation. Your Mom had me have it checked and fixed up when we found out she was sick. Told me to get it ready incase I needed to come home for a while. She also wanted you to know where I grew up. We use to come here on holiday before you were born and I got too busy for holidays. Anyway come on, I'll show you my old room. It's yours now,” and John span around to make for the stairs, almost bouncing in his excitement.

Tim eyed the woman in front of him. Her eyes were narrowed and Tim mirrored her expression. “Nope,” was all he said and smirked when he saw her eyes widen in surprise. “What, you think I'm an idiot? Ha! Mom told me not to let another woman near him for at least 12 months. He's not in the right place to deal with a gold digger. So that's my job. Keep your claws to yourself lady. You don't want to know what else my mother told me to do,” he said in the deadly quiet voice his mother had had him practice that speech in. He turned and followed his father, leaving the other woman speechless and with panic setting around her eyes.

He found his father in a room two doors down the passageway. “What took you so long?” he asked.

“Just having a word with the mover,” Tim answered innocently.

“Did you use the speech your mom had you memorize? Did it scare her dumb?”

Tim stared at his father dumbfounded himself. He blinked rapidly when John laughed. “Oh Timmy, your mother and I had no secrets from each other. When I told her I wasn't sure I would be strong enough to know what I was doing after she was gone, she said she'd deal with it. Or rather she’d teach you how to deal with it. Most women aren't after my money, but right now can't be trusted to be able to see a good con. I'll be fine in a little while. I hate putting this pressure on you though, so, umm, maybe, if I start to date someone you don't like and I don't get it, just be an obnoxious brat at her until she goes away. I'll eventually catch a clue,” John finished in a rush before sweeping his hands around the room. “So this is your room. Mine is across the hall. Your bathroom is there and the other door is your closet. I had them put in with the remodel earlier this year. Not like we were short of room.

Tim nodded and moved around his new space. The room was larger than he was used to. It was comfortable and almost plush, in a masculine sort of way. Half his books were already in there. His clothes and figurines and school stuff. He took a closer look and noticed his computer and electronic stuff wasn't there along with his copious number of books. “Dad, my computer and books, are they still in the truck?”

John shook his head. “No everything has been unloaded. The rest of your things should be in your study downstairs. Your computer, laptop, electronic gear and books. You can decide if you want to take your school gear down there too or keep your school work and leisure time separate.

Tim couldn't help blinking at his father. “I get a study?” he finally managed to get out.

“Why not? That way you can have your own space besides your bedroom. This house is huge, and it's only us. We can afford to spread ourselves out and get comfortable.”

Tim giggled and ran out of the room, intent on finding his study. He heard his father laugh and thunder after him. It was a good sound, that laughter. Tim hadn't heard near enough of it in a long time. In fact he hadn't giggled or laughed in as long. This house was already working it's healing charms on them.

CHAPTER 2

Tim stood at the reception desk at his new school while his father finished his enrollment paperwork. He was looking around with interest. There was no way he could confuse this new school with his old one, the lack of designer wear alone was glaringly obvious. Even if the absence of Porches in the carpark had not warned him. The students flowing around him all wore the standard teen aged uniform of t-shirts and jeans, trainers and jackets. Nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing to single out one from the other. Maybe, he thought, he had a chance to hide in this mob. One more ordinary kid among the masses. The thought made him smile.

“Hey, no smiling without permission. Anyone would think you were happy to be at school,” came a voice from beside him. Tim looked over to find a guy around his age smirking at him. He had dark sandy hair and hazel eyes. He stuck out his hand. “Hey, I'm Tony, Tony DiNozzo. Looks like you're new here. Welcome to Volcano High.”

Tim swallowed and took the offered hand, shaking it slightly. “Tim McGee, dad and I just moved here from L.A,”

“Oh, so you're the ones living in the old McGee place, I guess. I'll have to tell Mom. She was worried about who the new folks on the block would be. She was worried we might be getting some neighbours that would party all night. We're your neighbours at the back,”

Tim huffed a quick laugh, “No, no all night parties, unless Dad has some clients over, than he'd warn the neighbours first and probably invite them like he used to in L. A. Nothing like having normal people around to make some people realise how lucky they are.”

Tony quirked an eye, inviting further conversation when Tim’s father stuck his arm over Tim's shoulder, introducing himself. “John McGee, I’m an Agent, and Tim's right. If I have to hold any sort of party, I always invite the neighbours.”

Tony laughed and shook hands with the older man. They all turned to the harassed looking man behind the front desk when he cleared his throat. He handed over a sheaf of papers to Tim who signed obediently, before looking at his class schedule. Tony was looking over at the man expectantly. “Have you finished with the movies Pacci?” he asked.

The man grinned and fished a thumb drive out of his pocket, handing it over. “Yeah, thanks Tony. You were right, From Here to Eternity and El Cid were amazing. My date thought so too,”

Tony laughed conspiratorially. “Yeah, nothing like some bitter sweet movies to make you realize you shouldn't waste time with stupid morality constructs. I hope you got some Pacci and that you're being a gentleman about it, or I'm never giving you dating advice again, and I'll have Abbi ruin you online,” Tony said now serious.

“Hey it's all good Tony. We already have another date set for this weekend,” Pacci told him, waving his hands around.

“Good, I don't waste dating advice on losers. Next date cook for him. I'll give you a foolproof lasagna recipe. That is, if you're serious about this guy, cause after you make this lasagna he won't ever leave, “ Tony said, pocketing the thumb drive.

“Thanks Tony. I appreciate it,” Pacci said not a bit embarrassed by the conversation in front of strangers.

Tony nodded and gave a cheery wave at them all before turning around and leaving. Tim looked at his father in shock and saw the same look mirrored there. They thanked the Pacci and left the office too. In the hallway, they released the breath each had been holding. “Well looks like that's one thing we don't have to worry too much about,” John said dazedly.

Tim hummed and quickly looked at his class schedule. He had Chemistry first up. “Okay Dad, thanks for everything. I'd better find my class. Have a good day,” he said, giving his father a quick hug and moving away down the corridor to find the Chem Lab.  
*****  
He was starving by the time the bell rang for lunch time. He followed the throng of kids until he found the cafeteria. He lined up with everyone else, picked up a tray and then chose his food before lining up to pay. Then he took a deep breath and started looking for a place to sit. The place was full. Each table occupied and Tim started thinking he might have to head outside.

“Hey Tim. Tim. Over here!” he heard the yell over the din and followed it to see Tony waving at him from a table to the right. He walked over carefully, grateful but a bit worried. He wasn't sure if he could trust Tony yet. The other kid could be screwing with him. He carefully put his tray on the table in front of Tony and climbed onto the bench. Tony was sitting in the middle, there were people around him but he paid little attention to them. He was grinning at Tim. “So how were your first classes?” he asked.

Tim shrugged, “Fine I guess. I had Chem Lab and Computers just before. The classes were fine,” he replied quietly.

“So, the classes were fine, huh. How were the teachers?”Tony fished.

“They were okay. At least I don't have detention yet anyway,” Tim responded with a small smile.

“Really? Who copped a detention this early in the term? “ Tony asked, eyes shining with mischief.

“Some kid named Sacks? He hadn’t done some homework assignment or something,” Tim told him.

“Ha,” Tony laughed out. “Serves him right. Sacks’s uncle is Principle Fornell. So he thinks he can get away with shit.”

“He can't. Fornell does stand for that kind of crap,” a gruff voice said from beside Tony and another guy dropped two trays of food on the table and climbed onto the bench next to Tony.

Tony looked at the tray now in front of him and then at the one that had spoken and his grin grew wider.

Tim looked at the new guy, he had dark hair and electric blue eyes. They were so bright and clear they were truly shocking and the intensity of his gaze matched them. Tim had to swallow, this guy was intimidating. He almost choked when he saw Tony raise his face to him and receive a rather intimate kiss in return. Then he did choke when two pairs of eyes turned to him, both challenging and daring.

“Tim, this is my boyfriend Jet. Well it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but I get to call him Jet. Everyone else calls him Gibbs. Jet, this is Tim he started here today.”

Gibbs nodded at Tim, who was valiantly trying to pull his foot out of his mouth before he had to speak.

“I think we broke him, Tony. He may be just too innocent to deal with us,” Gibbs whispered loudly.

“Nah, he'll be fine. If he isn't there is no way he'll find a boyfriend before College,” Tony whispered back.

That shook Tim out of his shock. “How did you know? Am I that obvious. I had to tell people in L.A.” Tim blurted out, then blushed. Shocked he'd admitted that much to complete strangers.

Tony laughed. “You're not that obvious kid, but it's in your eyes. If you know what to look for anyway. I figured you were gay back at the reception. And the way your eyes just checked out my boyfriend confirmed it. No it's okay, I know you didn't mean to check him out, but you did and I do not blame you, my Jet is prime rib and I know it. I also know he’s faithful and hasn't looked at anyone else since we met,” Tony told him.

Tim was blushing furiously, he was so embarrassed. “I'm sor-” he tried to stammer out but was cut off with a wave of Tony’s hand, telling him not to worry about it. So Tim relaxed a bit and tried to formulate a question. “Is everyone around here as open and accepting. Cause it's not this open even in L.A.”

“I’m not sure open is the right word for it, probably more like people have learned not to fuck with or Jethro piss him off, and Jet doesn't stand for bullying when he sees it. So when we started dating, assholes decided they needed to meet with something called tolerance before they met with Jethro’s attitude and fists. After a while most people didn’t notice or care anymore. So most gay kids around town don't feel they have to hide it. Hell Jet and I could probably make out in the middle of the cafeteria and no one would notice or care,” Tony finished, he picked up his burger and bit into it.

“Oh, we'd all notice and please tell me when you are planning on doing that, I want to make sure I'm here to record it,” a girl’s voice said cheerfully, and a girl dressed in full black joined Tim on his side of the bench.

“Abbi,“ Gibbs growled at her and cuffed Tony lightly on the back of his head, turning the cuff into a caress at the end. “Don't encourage her,” he told the smiling young man beside him.

“Too late. I now have that visual and it is good,” she grinned happily at the sight of Jethro sighing and Tony trying to stifle his giggles. “Ooh, we've shocked the puppy. Oh, oh, you’re Tim. You're in both my Chem and Computer classes. Hi I'm Abbi,” she said holding out her hand to shake.

Tim was too startled by her to do anything but smile and nod and take her hand. He'd seen her in both classes. Her pure black clothing making her hard to miss, but hadn't thought twice about socializing with her. She had seem friendly with a lot of their classmates. But now here she was sitting there and making tongue in cheek innuendo at the couple in front of him. “There's only one explanation for all this. I'm in the Twilight Zone,” he said slowly, eyes roaming his table mates.

Abbi burst out laughing and punched him on the arm. “Just as long as it's the old T.V. show and nothing to do with sparkly vampires, you'll be fine.”

Tony just smiled and Gibbs shook his head before taking a bite out of his lunch.

“Most people around here are pretty cool Timmy, but not everyone. We have our fair share of rednecks, but like I said, they tend to back off around Jet here. You might have to watch your step around some of them. The rest will take one look at Jet and run for cover or get shit scared your daddy would sue them,” Tony told him seriously.

Tim was stunned and must have looked it because Abbi leaned across the table and flicked Tony on the temple. “Way to go Einstein, has he even come out to you yet?” she huffed.

Tony sighed deeply then stuck his tongue out at the girl. “Yes momma bear, we've already established which side of the fence Timmy likes to play on.” Then turning back to Tim he shrugged. “As for how I knew, no you're not really obvious, even when you checked out Jet. I’ve just always had great gaydar? I think it's probably in the eyes, don’t think I've ever been wrong. I can usually read people pretty fast too. Take that senior over there for instance. There is something very wrong with her. What's her name again Jet?”

Jethro grunted and looked where Tony had indicated. They all did. The girl was quite stunning with long deep blonde hair. Her jeans and top molding to her, she had a lot of eyes on her and sashayed around accordingly, keeping their attention. “That’s Kate Argent. She sets my gut off. Especially the way she looks at that Hale kid, Derek. There’s something not right about her. I can't tell if she wants to kill him or eat him up, but either way I don’t like it much. Might have to talk to dad to tell his folks about it if it doesn't change”

Tim looked at her carefully but didn’t see anything. He shrugged “I wouldn't be able to tell. I’m terrible with that sort of thing.”

Tony chuckled. “Always trust Jet’s gut. It’s famous around here.”

Jethro just gave Tony to side eye but kept eating. Then he suddenly pointed his chin at someone else. They all turned and looked. Tim found himself looking at a boy around his age with dark short hair, tanned skin and athletically built. He heard Tony hmmm behind him and turned back.

“Okay so, that's Damon Worth. His dad’s one of those rednecks I told you about. If he even thinks his son looked at another boy for longer than a second, the kid comes to school black and blue. He won't tell the cops what happened and no one can prove anything, so we try to make sure he stays out of trouble. His dad is paranoid though so sometimes nothing helps. My guess is when he's old enough, he'll run. Jet and I both think he's gay, but he dates cheerleaders only. The relationships don't last long and then he's with another girl. Just stay away from him if you can. He's also the relief Quarterback, for when I need a break. He'll be star quarterback next year after I graduate. He's in your year, so you might have classes with him. Nice kid, but you know, comes with baggage,” Tony told him as he finished his meal.

Tim had stopped staring and started eating again slowly. It was a lot to take in. He was surprised when he saw Jet lean over and quickly kiss Tony’s temple before waving goodbye to them and rushing off. Tony smiled after him. “He’s got a class to teach to get ready for.”

Tim knew he was staring and tried to stop. Tony snickered when he saw it.

“Oh my god Timmy, what do you take me for? I am not screwing one of the teachers. We are not that progressive. Volcano might be a town of firsts, but I highly doubt that would be condoned even here. No, the woodwork teacher, Mrs. Mann is out on maternity leave and asked Jethro to run her classes for her until she gets back. He was her star pupil, so he said yes. He can work school around his NASCAR training. He only graduated last year, so he knows most of the students, and we get to hang out a bit too. Win win really,” Tony explained.

Tim nodded, now understanding and grabbed his drink. “Anything else I need to know?” he asked.

Tony and Abbi looked at each other and shrugged, then both shook their heads. “We’ll let you know when we think about it?” Abbi asked.

“Good enough for me,” Tim answered.

His last class for the day was English Literature. Tim walked in yawning. He was tired and this was a triple period class. He found an empty seat and sat down, waiting. He saw the Worth boy enter and blinked. He hadn't expected a jock to study lit. Worth loomed around and finally found the last open seat. Right behind Tim. He walked over and sat there. Tim didn't know why but he was holding his breath. He only breathed properly again when he heard Worth open his bag for his books.

Their teacher entered just then, a short woman with brown short curly hair and dropped her books on her desk. “Well my fellow literarians, yes that is so a word,” she said mock sternly at the chuckles. “Let us all return to the garden of the family Capulet and read that stunning conversation. Who shall read today, hmm?” she told them and they all hurriedly started flipping through their texts, looking for the scene they were up to and trying to not be noticed.

Tim saw a girl in the front desk had raised her hand and sighed in relief, behind him he heard a similar sigh, and that was their big mistake, because just like a laser beam a pair of brown eyes flicked in their direction and a predatory smile graced the teacher's lips. “Well Mr. McGee, Mr. Worth, thank you for volunteering and may I say, how very brave of you to do so.”

Tim heard the gulp from behind him and coughed to cover the one he was about to make. He heard sputtering. It came from the girl whose hand was still raised. “But Ms. Robson, two guys can't read Romeo and Juliet, that’s just wrong. That’s just gay!” She said sounding practically scandalized. Tim felt his face harden and knew if he was called to read he’d give it everything he had, just to be spiteful. He was gay and no one was about to make him feel like he was less because of it. He really hated that saying.

He was watching Ms. Robson and saw her own eyes turn flinty, and her lips stretch into a parody of a smile as she eyed the girl under her nose. “Hmm, let me think about that for a second, honey. How's your daddy, the mayor?” she asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Oh, daddy's fine Ms. Just fine,” the girl gushed.

“Well that's so good to hear, honey. Now as for the problem you pointed out. Perhaps you're right,” Robson began and Tim could see the girl started to wiggle in her seat in anticipation. Then the teacher delivered the death blow, that had more than a few students gasping. Tim included. “It seems we can't have a boy reading the part of Juliet, so instead of reading the play as Romeo and Juliet, Mr. McGee and Mr. Worth shall read the play as Romeo and Julian. Please decide between you who will be who and change wording accordingly. I'll give you a few minutes,” she finished her proclamation with a serene smile on her face and looked around her classroom calmly, smile never once slipping.

Gulping loudly this time Tim turned in his seat to face the student behind him. “Where the hell did she get that from?” Worth muttered.

Tim cleared his throat. “It’s a play actually. I don't think it's famous or anything, but some independent theater groups have put on Romeo and Julian, but I'm pretty sure it's a bit different to Shakespeare's play,” he answered shyly.

“Aha…” Worth was eyeing Tim from narrow eyes. Tim blushed and held out his hand. “Tim McGee, just transferred here from LA.”

“Damon Worth, been here forever,” the other boy replied. “Okay, so who you wanna be?” he asked abruptly.

Tim blinked and swallowed again. “Umm, maybe Julian?”

Worth nodded, “Cool,” and they both started to furiously make notes on their books.

Minutes later a cleared throat got their attention and Tim steeled himself for showtime.

*****

Tim was walking to the front doors of the school, the bell had gone and he was heading home. He stumbled when some grabbed his arm and pulled him into a swift hug, he recognized Abbi’s giggle in his ear. He pulled back and held her at arm's length seeing Tony rush up behind her, followed by Gibbs. “Hi guys,” he said.

Abbi was still giggling and Tony was shaking his head. Tim looked confused between them, his eyes finally settling on Gibbs, eyes questioning.

Sighing Gibbs tapped Tony on the shoulder. “Explain Tony,” he told his boyfriend.

“You and Worth, you’re all over the school. Someone was filming you on their phone when you were reading. Who knew Romeo and Juliet could sound like that. You make a hell of a Julian, even Worth looked shocked at the beginning, then he got into it too and it was amazing. Everyone has an opinion about it too,” Tony gushed.

Tim buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Great, last thing I need, to be the center of attention, and for reading Shakespeare too. There's probably a locker just waiting for me to get shoved in it now,” he said and began to make for the for the doors again.

Abbi wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “Don't worry Timmy, we'll protect you,” she said and somehow that made Tim laugh and he felt better.

Tim didn't see Worth the next day. Nor the day after. Infact no one did. Word around town was that the family had left town over night and no one knew where they had gone. Tim had wandered if he was somehow responsible for any of it but couldn't really see how. Then somehow he got pulled into the day to day of school life, of his friends days and eventually seeing a beaming Tony graduate and then facing his final year of high school and frantically looking into colleges and life moved along at a too fast pace for Tim to do more than just keep up. All extraneous thoughts were pushed away as life took over. And thoughts of the cute guy he read Romeo and Julian with in Lit class fell by the wayside as he raced to keep his life heading forward.

CHAPTER 3

Tim threw himself into the armchair in the hotel room. “God, I hate those things. And it's all your fault,” he grumbled extracting the pillow from behind his back and throwing it across the room. Tony caught it before it hit him. He paid little attention to the other man, having heard this rant many times. His attention was focused on the conversation he was having on the phone. His face was animated, his hand gesturing even as he held onto the pillow. “Yes John he did great. No he's being his normal self. All whiney McNerdy at the hotel and perfectly polite in public. In other words, normal. Yep yep I got all that organised. No on problems. Yep I'll make sure he rests a calks you tomorrow when he's not pissed off about another interview. Okay, say hi to mum. Bye,” and Tony swiped his phone off and took a running tackle to where Tim still sat in the armchair.

Tim instinctively pulled up both legs to make himself smaller and then started laughing and batting away the pillow raining soft blows all over him. “Stop it. Stop it.” He panted until Tony relented and threw himself in the armchair opposite.

They were both panting when the door opened and Gibbs strode in and carefully locked the door behind him. He looked the other two men over and shook his head at their state. He went to the mini bar and pulled out three sodas, quickly handing them out, before going over and sitting on the arm of Tony's chair.

“Thanks Gibbs,” Tim said gesturing with the can he smiled at the wink he got in return. He sighed and looked back to see Tony grinning back at him. “How did we get here Tony? What happened to the days we both wanted to be cops? Just what happened?” he asked, face and voice bewildered.

Tony laughed out loud. “Oh Timmy, Tommy,Timmy. How did we get here. Well, let me see. Let's go in order, shall we? Ahh… you introduced me to your dad. I introduced him to my mom. They got married and I got a filly growled up baby bro. Always wanted one of those. Then I started helping out your dad with some of his younger clients. Then, what happened then? Oh yes now I remember,” he said, smacking his forehead in exaggeration. “You wrote a story, your dad, mom and I read it, a friend of your dad’s loved it and sent it to a publisher he knew. And here we are six years later. Elf Lord Trilogy put you on the New York Times Bestseller List. Your next series made you famous and this current series has made you infamous. Where the hell did you come up with the idea of a lesbian, assassin space pirate anyway? Anyway, back to what I was saying. Then your dad made me a partner in the business. Made you my responsibility and the let's be cops idea got forgotten about, as your writing became bigger and bigger. So does that answer your question oh baby brother mine?” Tony was still smirking when he was pelted with pillows from both other men in the room. He fought both his brother and lover off laughingly. Finally wresting their pillows from then and shoving them under his ass.

Tim swallowed when both men turned back to him. “So where did the lesbian, space pirate assassin come from?”Hibbs queried.

Tim shrugged. “Not really sure. Just woke up one day and Ziva was there, just waiting to tell her story.”

Gibbs huffed and picked up the soda he'd put down earlier to hell pillow beat Tony. Now he titled it in salute. “Well congrats kid, Ziva has gotten you even more attention and press junkets. You know what you have to do if you don't want to do anymore press don't you?”

Tim shook his head, confused.

Gibbs smirked at him. “Just stop writing so many great books,” he said and ran to hide behind to sofa when Tony started throwing pillows at him.

Tim put his face in both hands and grunted but came up again grinning at the antics of the two men. He remembered the day he'd met Tony and later Gibbs. The two were still completely in love with each other despite the years. They had only recently married, with only close friends and family present. Tim had loved the ceremony, quiet and peaceful. It had been perfect. A part of him wanted to find what his step brother had found with his husband. That part of him was screaming louder and louder for it too. But Tim hadn't met anyone in a long time.

“Tony, what do we have planned for tonight?” he asked.

Tony took up his tablet and swiped through a few screens. “Nothing kiddo, you're clear until tomorrow afternoon. You have a radio interview then about the latest release. Why?”

“I, I think I need to get out for a few hours. Just get away from everyone,” Tim sighed. “It's not that I don't want to be around you guys but-”

“Hey kid we get it,” Gibbs cut in. “You want some time alone, maybe even have some conversations that don't include all of us. Some Tim time. We get it. But you know you have to be careful. Tony any ideas?” Gibbs turned to look at his husband.

Tony shrugged and stood from his chair. He walked over to Tim and started playing with his hair, turning his face this way and that. “ Yeah, maybe. We're going to have to make you look different. So you don't get recognised so easily. But I can do that. Maybe even get you to wear something of mine. And you're going to have to be careful. Take a taxi or something. Don't go anywhere you might get recognised. Don't give your real name if you hit a gay bar. Or any other bar. You know we're still getting those crazy letters,” Tony told him. He took Tim’s hand and pulled him up, pulling him into his bedroom.

Two hours later Tim was sitting at a bar, on a tiny bar stool and nursing his second beer as he people watched. He could see his own reflection in the mirror behind the bar and still he had to blink everyone he looked. Tony had gone to town. His hair was lighter, practically blonde from the strange mousse Tony had carded through it. He was wearing a black turtleneck and leather jacket. His shoulders looked huge and the jeans painted on. He was so far away from his Gemcity pen name, they could have been in different states. As Gemcity he was always in plaid or tweed. His jackets had leather patches at the elbows. He never wore jeans, always trousers. His hair was mousy brown and neatly combed. The epitome of a nerdy writer type. With his newly tousled blonde hair and outfit he barely recognised himself. He had to admit though he did look good. Other men thought so too because they kept trying to buy him drinks.

He sighed as another one sat beside him, a little closer than necessary. “Can I buy you a drink sweetheart?” he asked.

Tim turned to look at him. “Thanks but no I'm fine,” he declined politely. He really just wanted to people watch. No one here had caught his eye as of yet anyway. His face showed his confusion as the other man stormed off. What the hell?

“If you're not interested in being picked up, you shouldn't sit at the bar here. This is where guys sit when they want company. Paid for or otherwise. If you just want to sit and watch, hit up a table,” a quiet voice said in his ear.

Tim turned quickly to look at the speaker. Short dark hair, tanned skin, athletically built and damned he looked familiar for some reason.”Ahh ummmm…” was all Tim could find to say.

Tall tanned and handsome smiled. He took a step back and quirked his head, punting to a small table on the side. Tim nodded and followed, seating himself opposite the other man.

“The bar is for picking up. The tables and dance floor are for other things. Now every guy in here that's hit on you wants to know what the fuck I did to get you to come sit with me. My value just hit the roof,” he said smiling. He bit his lip and looked confused for a second before shaking his head. “Sorry, you kinda remind me of someone I met years ago,” he said quietly.  
“Really? I was thinking the same thing. My name is Tim,” Tim said before he could catch himself. Fuck, Tony had told him no real names.

“Hey Tim,” the guy said holding his hand out to shake. “I'm Damon,”

And then it hit Tim like a brick. He gulped as held onto the offered hand as he blinked. “Damon Worth, from Volcano High? Oh God, really?”

Damon just blinked and nodded slowly. Then his face broke into a smile and recognition lit his eyes. “Julian?” he asked.

Tim blushed and nodded. Both smiling hugely. They sat there, drinking beers slowly and talking for a couple of hours. Talking about everything and nothing. About friends and teachers. The old home town and their lives since high school. Tim swallowed any shocks or surprises he felt and just listened. It was past midnight when he started stifling yawns that Damon saw regardless. They shook hands at the table saying their reluctant goodbyes.

Tim edited the bar into a brisk night. He sucked in a deep breath and started walking, looking for a taxi. “What he gave I don't huh?” a voice slurred in his ear as he was pulled around by the arm. Tim staggered into a man that reeked of alcohol. He recognised him as someone he'd declined earlier in the night.

“Ahh, look buddy, he's a-” he was cut off when the drunk tried to manhandle him for a kiss. The stench was about to make Tim retch. Then he was being pulled away and behind another man. He recognised Damon’s voice telling the drunk to shove off.

In seconds Damon had them bundled into a taxi and telling Tim to give the driver the address. Tim rattled off the hotel he was staying at and leaned back into the seat. He was man enough to admit he was a little shaken. It wasn't just the drunk thing it was a culmination of the last few months. “ I such an idiot, I should never have gone out alone tonight. Fuck. Tony and Gibbs are gonna kill me,” he said into his hands

He felt Damon rub his back. It felt good. His hand was hot and hard and perfect. “I'm sure they'll understand. I'm coming with you. I'll explain. It'll be fine. Just relax,” he said soothingly. Tim sighed and leaned into the offered comfort. He wished he could believe him.

“Maybe they'll be asleep,” he murmured hopefully.

“They could be. It's two in the morning,” Damon agreed.

“Nope, I'm screwed. They'll be waiting up for me,” Tim sighed, knowing that to be true. Tony had waited up for him ever since their folks had gotten married. He'd always said that was a big brother’s responsibility.

Tim paid the taxi driver and lead the way into the hotel. Up the elevator and to his suite. The door was opened as he swiped his key card. Gibbs stood there. Tony visible in the armchair further in the room. Gibbs's eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Worth? Tim how the hell did you find Damon Worth in New York?” he exclaimed.

“What?” Tony basically squawked from his seat. Quickly getting up and coming to meet the other men.

Tim had walked past Gibbs and into the room proper before Tony had made two steps. Damon sticking close to his heels.

In seconds Tony was pumping Worth’s hand and pushing him down into the sofa. Tim dropping down beside him. The smile on Tony’s face withered though when he looked at his brother closely. “Spill, what happened? You're pale Timmy.”

Tim flapped his hands uselessly. He really hated having a conversation like the one coming up.

“It's okay. Some guy just didn't appreciate being told no that's all,” Worth spoke up for Tim when Tim obviously floundered.

Tony and Gibbs sprang into action. They had Tim on his feet and being patted down and checked for anything in a second. They checked his arms and legs, hands and head until Tim was dizzy and Worth was chuckling at his face.

“Something amusing Worth?” Gibbs glared.

Worth sobered quickly at the look. “No Sir, yes Sir. The loo on Tim's face. He looks fuzzy enough to fall over Sir,” Damon replied quick smart.

Gibbs huffed in response and stood back. Leaving Tim to be held up by Tony. Tony looked at Tim's face and hummed. He gently pushed Tim back onto the sofa.

“So Worth, since we're all here and awake and all, what happened to you all those years ago. One day you were there and the next gone. House empty and long gone?” Tony asked, resuming his ear in the armchair.

Gibbs had gone to the mini bar and already had cans in hand. He placed them on the coffee table and snagged a beer before sitting in the other armchair. Waiting. Tony opened his own beer, sitting back too.

Damon sighed a bit, he grabbed a soda and looked back at Tim, gesturing to another sofa. Tim nodded and it was handed over. “Man, I haven't talked or even thought about this in years and now twice in one night. Huh. Well. Okay so if you remember, my dad was a real asshole. Well that Romeo and Julian reading was the last straw. Someone had shown him the footage of it, which I still haven't seen by the way, and he was waiting for me when I got home. Gave me the beating of my life. Yelling how no son of his was gonna be a fag and all that crap. Anyway when he was done he threw me into his truck, attached a Uhaul I hadn't even noticed and drove off. By the time I came around again we were in another state and he was waiting for me to wake up so he could start ranting again. This time he was telling me about this anti fag religious militia commune thing where they would beat the fag out of me. I knew I was in trouble for sure then. So I waited till I had some idea of where we were. Then I convinced dad he was tired and we should stop in a motel for the night. As soon as he was snoring I was out of there and on the phone. I called my uncle in Jersey. It was the middle of the night and I was lucky he even answered. Uncle Jack is my mum’s older brother. Him and dad never got along and I never saw him much. But mum always said if I ever really needed help, to call him. Before she died she made me memorise his number. So I was desperate and scared and my father was nuts. So I called and told him what was happening. He gave me his credit card details and told me to get in a taxi right then and there. So I did. I found the one cab in town and had him take me to the nearest train station or Greyhound. A couple of hours later I was on a bus heading to Jersey. Uncle Jack and his boyfriend Angus picked me up at the station and I lived with them until I figured I was old enough to live alone. I still see them every week,” Worth finished.

Tim had heard most of the story earlier so he sat back and watched as Tony and Gibbs took it all in. He watched as they looked at each other then back at Damon. He almost giggled when Gibbs went “Huh.” Then the older man seemed to catch himself. “Where's your father now?” he asked.

Damon shrugged “No idea. I haven't seen him the night I left. He called a couple of times and ranted at me. But that's it. Last I heard he was still at that compound somewhere in Montana.”

Tony stood. “All right then folks. I think it's time for bed. Worth you can have that room over there. I think you should spend the night. I might have a proposition for you in the morning, now however I need my sleep and so does Tim. He has interviews tomorrow. Goodnight and thank you for looking after my baby brother,” he said walking to one bedroom of the three bedroom suite, Gibbs behind him saying his own good nights. Tim headed in one direction while Worth went in the other. Each man saying his own good nights as he went. Both looking a bit confused by the turning events.

CHAPTER 4  
“Rise and shine, Elflord. We got life altering things to discuss,” Tim groaned at Tony’s words. That did not found like it boded well for the foreseeable future. He rolled himself out of bed. Managing to somehow land on his feet and glance at his cell on the bedside table. He activated the screen and groaned louder. It was eight in the morning. That meant he'd had about four hours of sleep.

He worked himself into a robe and some ubiquitous hotel slippers and padded out to the living area of the suite. He found the other three men already there. Gibbs and Tony already dressed in jeans and shirts. Tony doing up jus cuffs and Gibbs rolled to the elbows. Damon was dressed too, he was wearing the same clothes as the night before. The black jeans and t-shirt molded to his body. The dark last night and stressful events had hidden a lot from Tim. This morning it was all on view and Tim couldn't help eyeing the other man in appreciation. His blushed when Damon caught him licking his lips. Then he blushed deeper when Damon lifted an eyebrow and grinned back, obviously not insulted by the perusal.

Tim kept on blushing and shuffled further into the room and eventually saw Gibbs holding a coffee cup in offering. He beelined over to his brother in law and accepted it gratefully. Drinking down half the contents before looking around the room again.

Everyone was looking at him as he sat at the small table and ran his hand through his hair. Scrubbing at his scalp to wake up a little. “So what's going on?” He asked them all. Damon shrugged while both Tony and Gibbs sat with their own cups.

Tony looked straight at Damon. His face serious. Gibbs a mirror image. “We did a little checking into you last night. And we have a proposition for you. First up though. Your Uncle Jack, he's actually Jack Dalton right? Former military? Been in a Civil relationship with an Angus Macgyver for years. Both have seen military training. They now work in the local community. Right?” Tony rattled off.

Tim could see the wary look on Damon’s face and took a breath to object.

“Let him finish Tim,” Gibbs cut in quietly. He got a brilliant smile from Tony in return.

“Believe me I'm going somewhere with this. Okay so, your Uncles, have also worked as stunt men, consultants and advisors on a few movies and T. V. shows. That's actually where it gets sweet. You see Tim, dad and I have met both men in the course of work, so when I did a quick check on Worth here last night, they both came up. And I remembered them telling me how they were teaching their nephew martial arts and how he was thinking about working as a bodyguard or security. So my question Worth is, have you ever worked as a bodyguard?” Tony asked.

Worth pursed his lips. Then nodded slowly, just once. “Yeh? I did some bodyguard work. Mainly rappers and singers that grew up in the neighbourhood, the usual kid done good sort of thing. No one famous. Why?”

Tim was not happy about any of this. He knew where Tony was headed and did not like it one bit. “Tony, this isn't necessary. Really it's not that big a deal,” he entreated.

Gibbs scoffed and Tony turned a frustrated gaze on him. “Tim, you're my brother and my client and in both those capacities I am telling you it is a big deal. You might not think it but Jet’s gut says you need protection, and you know I don't argue with that gut. He wasn't wrong about the Argent girl and he's not wrong about this,” Tony said flatly.

Tim subsided and nodded slowly in acquiescence

Tony turned back to Damon. “Tim has been receiving certain letters, notes really. Short and not very nice. Actually they're threats, death threats. Tim's never really hidden his sexuality. In the past few months, we've been receiving these disturbing notes. The police have been notified and are looking into it, but they have recommended we get some security of our own. Tim has issues about having strangers around everyday. And occasionally he likes, needs to get out, especially when we're on a publicity trip like this one. The police also think that having obvious security would make the person or persons sending the threats back off. If they stop writings, it makes it harder to track them down. So it's a catch twenty two. We want them to stop but we also want them stopped. So Jet and I were thinking, what if we took you on as Tim's bodyguard, but, we play it as if you and Tim are dating. You'll be able to go everywhere Tim does. Obviously Jet and I can usually be with him all the time, but sometimes I have to do something else or be somewhere else. When that happens,Tim is especially vulnerable. They've even sent letters to  
Tim's personal address. So they know who he is and where he lives. So for the foreseeable future, you play at being boyfriends and keep Tim safe. No one will be able to get to him because he'll be in your care. It also gives you two time to get to know each other, you know if you're interested that is,” Tony finished. His face was serious but his eyes we're dancing between Tim and Damon.

Tim wanted to hide his face. He was mortified. His own step brother was trying to set him up. Sort of. But he couldn't fault Tony. Nothing he'd told Damon was incorrect. He had been getting threatening letters. The police were investigating but had few to no leads. The idea of getting him some in house security was something they had discussed more than once, but Tim felt uncomfortable with the idea of having a stranger following him around everywhere like he was a rock star or something. “I don't understand why this even happening. I'm a writer for fuck’s sake. What other writer even needs body guards. What the hell did I do wrong?” Tim wound down, voice sounding truly lost. “I'm sorry I got you involved in this Damon. All I wanted last night was to do some people watching and get out of the hotel.”

“None of this is your fault,” Gibbs told him. Rubbing at Tim's bed head hair.

Damon chuckled softly and Tony pounced. “If you're interested, I can have a contract or some paperwork set up for you. We’ ll come to an understanding about fees and such. So are you interested. Because if you are, then we can start today at the interview Tim has this afternoon,” Tony told them all clapping his hands together sharply.

Damon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out. Tim’s attention was on the other man. All of them were watching him intently. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Tim. Then he looked at Tony. He nodded once and grinned. “I think this might be the best win win situation I've ever heard of. I get to spend time with someone I wanted to get to know and I get to keep him safe. Work out the details with my uncle. I'm in,” he grinned.

Tony whooped happily. “That's fantastic. Jet will drive you home to pack some stuff. We'll take you shopping for other stuff later, suits and tuxes and such. Just make sure you're back by midday. Okay baby bro time for you to get showered and changed. Jet drive safe,” Tony told them already standing and grabbing at his laptop.

Gibbs grunted and grabbed his keys. He dropped a quick kiss on Tony’s puckered lips, then nodded to the door. Damon stood and followed him out.

Tim sucked in a deep breath. “Tony I don't kn-”

“I know what you're going to say Timmy. But I can't give you a choice in this. You need someone with you at all times and Jet and I aren't trained in protection. Worth is. I did a full background check on him over night and he's got a great reputation. He's relatively new to the game so his face isn't well known. If anyone looks into him, they'll find out he's a trained bodyguard, but they'll have to look into it. At face value it will just look like he's someone you're dating. And the looks you two throw at each other only adds fuel to that fire. He doesn't look at you like a client, he looks at you like you're his last meal. And your eyes practically scream ‘worship the ground you walk on’. So I need you to relax at let me do what I think is best. You won't deal well with a stranger around you, but I think you'll be fine with Worth around. If nothing else it will give you a chance of getting to know him. You might not get that chance otherwise,” Tony told him, not letting Tim argue with the decision.

Tim finally nodded. He knew Tony was right. He also knew that if anything happened to him that it would break his father and Tony refused to let that happen. So Tim nodded and then couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He glanced at Tony from under his lashes, his eyes twinkling. A second later they were both laughing like teenagers over a boy. “Thanks Tony,” he said finally, still laughing.

“What are big brothers for if not to fix you up, and maybe get you laid. I'd even go as far as finally seeing you with someone that deserves you. I'm pretty sure Worth is a better man than that asswipe you dated a few years ago, what was his name? Oh yes the mysterious Mr. Kort. What an absolute dick. What ever happened to him anyway?” Tony asked.

Tim shrugged, “I really don't know. When I wouldn't force my publishers to publish his book he took off.”

Tony groaned, “Oh my God that book was bad. It had something to do with how a self serving narcissist could be great to be in a relationship with, wasn't it?”

“His premise,” Tim laughed, “was that, that personality type were great in relationships because they would refuse to look bad at anything they did.”

“And?” Tony asked.

“Well, if the sex was anything to go by, his hypothesis was completely incorrect. His premise was as flawed as his technique, is all I can say,” Tim said his voice showing exactly what he thought of his former lover. “Thank god I wasn't serious about him and it didn't last more than a few months.”

Tony nodded and held up his coffee cup in salute, grinning madly, Tim lifted his own to clink the two together. It was good to have an older brother, he thought.

The hotel phone rang and Tony moved to pick it up. “Yes?” he said. “Yes thank you, send them up.”

Tim got up from the table and went back to his room. It was high time for him to get changed. He threw himself in the shower and rushed through it. He hated people seeing him before he was showered and dressed. It always made him feel at a disadvantage. He was just finishing buttoning his shirt when he heard the door open and a familiar squeal. He smiled, slipped his feet into some loafers and walked back into the living area. Just as he thought, Abbi was standing there. With her was an older gentleman, he was shaking hands with Tony.

Tim braced himself as soon as Abbi noticed him. In a second he had his arms full when she flung herself at him. They were both laughing when he spun her around. She always brought the kid out in him and he was thankful. “Hey Abbs, “ he said into her hair.

“Hey you, is everything okay? Where's Gibbs?” she asked.

“Jet’s running an errand. He'll be back soon,” Tony answered. Bringing the other man further into the room.

“Cool,” Abbi said, “Oh, oh, let me make introductions, Timothy McGee aka Thom Gemcity, meet my friend, Dr. Donald Mallard aka Ducky, from The Dr. Ducky Remembers Series,” she said gesturing between both men.

Tim was a little awestruck. He held out his hands to the older man.”I am so happy to meet you. I love your books. I never realised that the working life of a Doctor could be so involved. Did you have to get permission from your patients to write about them?”

“Well yes my dear boy, it was be highly unsportsmanlike to do anything else. I have always changed their names and so on, but yes I did seek out their permission before I even started writing the first book,” the doctor told them. “As a Psychiatrist, I hear and see practically everything under the sun. Never a dull moment you see,” the doctor said smiling around him.

“Dr. Mallard, or can I call you Ducky? Why don't take a seat so we can discuss while Abby brought you here,” Tony told him leading the older man to the sofa.

“Please, you must all call me Ducky. I never truly stand on ceremony,” he replied, going where he was being gently led. He sat down and made himself comfortable, Abbie went and sat with him.

“Okay, well Ducky. I know you've known Abby for a bit now but you don't me from Adam. I'm essentially an Agent. We handle everyone from Rock Stars to Writers like Tim here. The firm is mainly Tim's dad and myself with some very fine support staff. So you'll understand when I say I can read a contract, I can read a contract. Abbi told me there were a few things in your contract she didn't like. So, if you want, I can have a look at it and see what's going on,” Told said calmly.

“Well yes ah, Abigail told me that there might be a problem with my contract. I'd be happy to let you see it, but I really don't want to impose. After all you don't represent me. I'm rather a small fish to require representation.”

Tony laughed aloud and made give me hand gestures to the older man. Smiling at the antics Ducky reached into his jacket’s inside pocket and took out an envelope. He handed it to Tony who was suddenly serious.

Tony grabbed a pen from a side table and set down to read. “Wow Ducky, they really have you over a barrel. Good catch Abbs. They're really trying to bleed you dry. According to this contract, they can force you to write a new book every six months for the next five years. They get to keep 70% of all profits from your books and that include film rights, in perpetuity. And last but not least. The book rights never return to you. They own everything. To them, you're the goose that laid the golden egg. This isn't a standard contract Ducky. You're an educated man, but you don't understand the book business. With your permission I'd like to renegotiate this contract on your behalf. And if they don't want to play ball, I'll find you another, better publisher and take your current ones to the cleaners. What do you say?”

Dr Mallard looked from Tony to Abbi and then to Tim. Tim was furious and knew he looked it. He focused on Tony. “What the hell Tony. That's not even a standard contract. It's basically indentured labor. Can they even do that?”

“Legally no,” Tony answered. “But and it's a big but, they can and do if no one picks them up in it. It's like when a third of your first book was plagiarised and the publisher refused to take responsibility for it. If we hadn't picked it up and held them accountable they would have gone on their merry way and eventually someone ekes would have stolen another author's work to pass as their own and if they were picked up on it they would have blamed the author, like they tried with us and washed their hands off the whole situation.”

“What did you do?” Ducky asked clearly intrigued.

“Well I reminded them of a little term called Due Diligence and how it's their responsibility to check that an author's work is original and authentic. There are enough programs out there now to check easily. Once that was sorted out they were quite happy to pay Tim the royalties that the other book had gained, print an apology and take the book down. We never sued them or the other writer but we keep an eye on things even now. Look Ducky, I'm not trying to sign you to us or get a percentage from you. I just want to help you get a better, fairer deal. These are your words, your thoughts, your professional life they are playing with. It all belongs to you and you deserve better,” Tony told him earnestly.

Ducky blinked a few times. Then he nodded and smiled. “Have at it my dear boy. Have at it. We can discuss any professional arrangements after you know exactly where we stand.”

“Fantastic,” Tony exclaimed jumping to his feet. He picked up his cell phone and Ducky’s contract and started for his bedroom. “I'll call them from in here. Tim you can play mother.” He said just before closing his door.

Tim sighed and picked up the hotel phone and the copy of the room service menu. Scanning it as he waited. A minute later he'd ordered brunch for all of them, plus extra for Damon and Gibbs. Hopefully the two men would return in time to eat soon.

While they waited they unabashedly listened to as much of Tony's conversation as they could. They could alternately hear laughing, sarcasm and outright yelling. Tim smile at Abbi. They both knew that Tony was having fun. He lived for this really. Lived for ensuring people were always treated fairly. Tony always behaved like an old fashioned gentleman. It's one of the things that made him such a great brother in Tim’s opinion.

“Oh dear, I hope I'm not putting that young man in an intolerable position. I really didn't mean to be a bother,” Ducky said worriedly.

“Tony is completely in his element. He lives things like this. Don't worry about it. So tell me how this all came about,” Tim said. He glanced at Abbi when she giggled. She gestured to Ducky when he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“Well young Abigail and I tend to frequent the same coffee shop. Usually she is served by one of the two permanent staff members and there is never an issue. This day however a rather new, very young and I would say quite self important young man took it upon himself to take her order, after the permanent staff member had said he would help her in a second. Anyway, Abigail gave her usual order happily I think. The new young man then took it upon himself to argue that she could not have the order because and I quote ‘ you can't have a triple shot, it's just wasteful and unhealthy and I refuse to make it that way. You'll have a double or standard and be grateful.’ Well I can assure you Abigail, myself and all the other customers there at the time were stunned. Less than a minute later the unfortunate young man was escorted from the premises by the manager, bag in tow. Abigail’s and my eyes met over the stunned room and I gestured to the empty chair at my table. She sat and as they say the rest is history,” Ducky finished.

“There is nothing I can say to that,” Tim said stunned at the story. No one, but no one had a right to tell someone how to drink their coffee.

“Right, geez. He obviously didn't realise that writers and editors live on large, and I mean huge, amounts of sugar and caffeine,” Abbi agreed. “So that's how we met that day. Then every time we're at the same coffee shop, we sit together and talk. One day we were chatting away, as we do, and it suddenly hit me that he was familiar. I mentioned it and he asked if I ever saw the Dr. Ducky Remembers series of books and I pull one out of my bag and there he was on the back cover. I gotta tell you I felt like a complete idiot. So then I mention I'm an editor and we start talking shop. That's when he told me about some of the clauses in his contract, and they sounded hinkey to. So I thought about getting Tony involved, because you know he's the best at this stuff. And here we are,” she finished waving both arms around to indicate the room. “ Oh Tim, I'm halfway through the latest edit on your last book. It's fantastic, and wow it's hot. When did you start writing intense sexua tension?”

Tim shrugged and blushed. “That kinda wrote itself in there. I actually never realized until I read through the whole thing that it was happening. But I've got to be careful. This series of books is also being read by kids. It did set me thinking though.” Abbi lifted her eyebrows in question and he took a deep breath. “I'm thinking of opening another pen name and writing erotica, probably gay erotica. What do you think Abs, can i count on you to edit it and give me your honest opinion?” Tim asked hopefully.

She was squealing and hugging him when Tony came back into the room. “I miss something import? “ he asked.

“Tim’s gonna write gay porn and I'm going to edit it,” Abbi enthused.

Tony grinned lecherously. “Ooh Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. I'll want to proof that before you send it to Abbi,” he said smoothly.

Tim smothered his head in his hands. “I'm never telling you guys anything else ever again. I'm going to set up a new pen name and self publish the stuff so if you all want to read it, you have to buy it first,” he mumbled through his fingers. He heard the door opening again and dared peeking through his fingers.

Damon preceded Gibbs into the suite, carrying a large bag and a suit bag over one shoulder. He looked at the four of them on the sofa and grinned. “Tony, what have you done to my maybe pseudo maybe more boyfriend?” He asked as the door clicked shut behind them.

Tony barked a sharp laugh as Tim almost choked. “Your um boyfriend like person here was saying he might start to write and self publish gay erotica. We said we want to read it.”

Tim groaned and closed his eyes. He knew he was red from his hairline to his toes by now. He didn't hear movement but suddenly he had a lap full of gorgeous man and Damon was pulling his hands away from his face. He dipped his head to Tim's ear. “Maybe we should practice then, in the interest of authenticity and all,” he whispered then pulled Tim's face into his chest and held him there gently when he groaned again.

He dropped a quick kiss to Tim's hair and slid off his lap when they heard a knock on the door. He quickly joined Gibbs at the door and the two allowed room service in with a fully laden food trolley.

CHAPTER 5

Tim was busy constructing his breakfast sandwich. Carefully layering toasted bread, bacon, cheese, egg and a dash of chillies. He was looking forward to it too. The only good thing about staying in hotels for these press junkets was the full service breakfasts. At home he was lucky to make himself a bowl of cereal and grab a coffee.

He looked up as he stuffed a corner in his mouth and bit into it. Abbi was staring at Damon who was constructing his own breakfast just like everyone else. Her brow was furrowed and eyes darting over his face. Tim sat back and waited for recognition to sink in.

“I know you,” she said slowly blinking.

Damon glanced up at her appraisingly. He tilted his head from one side to the other. Taking in her black clothing and black pigtails sticking out of either side of her head. In a second he was snapping a happy smile. “Abbi Sciuto, the resident Goth Chick of Volcano High. Last time you saw me I was probably wearing the football uniform.”

Blinking rapidly it all sank into place on Abbie's face. “Damon Worth, you disappeared over night. What the hell happened to you?” she exclaimed.

“Oh you know, the usual. Father freaks out his son might be gay. Packs said son and himself off overnight to join a commune slash militia group somewhere in Montana. The son, meaning me, runs away from said psycho dad in the middle of the night to his Uncle in Jersey. Lived with him and his partner till I moved out. That's all,” he finished with a shrug.

Abbi just kept blinking. She looked at Tim. “There's a book in there I think, don't you Timmy? But okay, how did you get here?” She asked Damon.

“Tim kinda picked me up at a bar last night. Pretty much swept me off my feet. Smooth talker that he is,” Damon teased, kissing Tim’s cheek loudly before taking a bite from his own breakfast.

Tim laughed and choked on his mouthful. Then Damon was there smacking him on the back as he tried to catch his breath. Abbi handed him a small box of tissues and he wiped his streaming eyes all the while knowing everyone else in the room was watching him. Some with worried expressions and the rest with amused smiles. He picked a crumb from his sandwich and flicked it at a very amused Tony.

Abbi was staring between them wide eyed. “You say all of that like it's not a big thing,” she says in somewhat of an exclamation.

Damon smiled and shrugged. “Which part. The part where my dad went bat shit insane or the part where I ran for my life. My personal favourite, the part where Tim picked me up at a gay bar?”

Abbi’s stare was met with chuckles from everyone but Tim. Tim was hiding his face again. He only peaked out when he felt Damon carding his fingers through his hair. He leaned his shoulder against the other man and allowed himself to be propped up while he started on his breakfast again.

“So Tony, what's on the agenda today?” Damon asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Tony flicked through his organiser. “Tim has an interview in a couple of hours. I think we’ll get presentable and head over as soon as we're done with breakfast. I've prepared a background for you two. Anyone that wants to can easily find out any information. So I thought it best to have some control over it. The footage of you two reading Romeo and Juliet, Julian is still out there. So I've done some fancy footwork and pulled it. I have now linked it to our press kit. I'm going to control as much of this as I possibly can.”

“Tony, Damon didn't sign up for this to have his private life flashed around for everyone to see. It's not fair on him. I don't want him dragged through the limelight and into the mud because of me. I choose to live somewhat publically. Or really as public as a writer gets. But either way I don't hide who I am. But that's my decision. I don't agree with anyone making that choice or that decision for anyone else. Especially Damon,” he said earnestly. He was getting worked up and he knew it, but couldn't seem to stop himself.

“Tim, Tim look at me,” Damon said quietly. He waited until Tim turned to face him. “Gibbs and I had a good long chat while we were driving. He didn't hold anything back. And it's okay. I don't live my life in hiding. I stopped doing that after how my father reacted. I lived with two men in a loving relationship for years. They've been together forever and are happily monogamous. They hid nothing from the community they live in and are pillars of it. I modelled my life after theirs. Strength comes from honesty and integrity. That's what they taught me and that's how I live. If the press have nothing better to do than air out all of my laundry than so be it. Let them do it. If they find my father or he learns about this, we'll do what we have to. I ran from him for a damned good reason. And I'll let people know the truth about it all if I need to. You know last night I let you walk away because I didn't know how to ask to see you again. Then that idiot started to manhandle you and well here we are. I kinda have to thank him. This gives me a chance to get to know you. And I can't regret that. Now ummm, weren't you a blonde yesterday?” he finished with that question.

Tim blinked at the change of subject. His hand flew to his hair before he remembered. “Oh ah, that was a mousse Tony put through my hair, it was meant to be a disguise of sorts.”

“I like this colour better. Are we good now?” Damon questioned quietly.

Tim nodded, “Yeah we're good.” Tim sighed. He could already see the writing on the wall. Could already see their story unfolding before them. He just hoped they'd get the happy ending and he wouldn't be left with a broken heart.

He shook his head and glanced around him. Most eyes were in him. The most gentle were Ducky’s. That surprised Tim a little since he'd just met the man, but it was obvious the Doctor was genuinely a nice and sweet person. Tim ducked a shy smile all around and returned to his breakfast.

Tony set his silverware down and clapped his hands getting all their attention. “Okay so, we’ll be leaving in around an hour so we can make the filming of this interview on time. That gives us enough time to finish eating and make ourselves presentable. Ducky, did you wanna come with us? It could be fun? It could also be horribly boring, I make no promises,” Tony said to the other man.

“I am flattered to be asked. Yes I think I would enjoy coming with you. But first thing first. I think, young man, that I would like to retain your services as my representation. I do believe I find you and your methods quite inspiring.”

Tony blinked in surprise. “I didn't do any of that to get you to sign we us Ducky.”

“I know that Anthony. Regardless I believe I shall. Just as soon as you supply the relevant contract.”

“Okay… ahh well how about we wait until your new contract with your publisher comes through, if you like it then I'll print out our standard contract, go through it with you, then if you're still happy you can sign it. Deal?” Tony asked holding out his hand.

“Deal!” Ducky agreed shaking Tony's hand.

“Speaking of contracts. Damon I spoke to your Uncle already. I have a contract he and I hammered out for you to sign. If you agree with it that is.” Tony told the younger man.

“Yeah, Uncle Jack already sent me an email with the highlights. I'll sign it whenever you're ready. I'll make any amendments to it just before I sign and we can both initial them, okay Tony?”

Tony looked a touch confused but didn't question Damon about it. He nodded and finished his coffee before standing and pulling Gibbs away with him into their bedroom. Tim quickly made his excuses and ran off to change too hearing Damon head to the other side of the suite and his own things.

Tim stepped into the quasi suit he'd wear for his interview. Black pants, a white button down and tweed sports coat with leather patches at the elbows. The quintessential writer. He stepped back out into the living area. Tony and Gibbs were already back, sitting on the sofa and chatting with Abbi and Ducky. Tim’s eyes were quickly drawn to the closed door to Damon’s bedroom. As he looked it started to open and Damon Worth stepped through. And Tim had to fight to not swallow his tongue. Damon had looked great before. Now dressed in slim black trousers, black fitted shirt and black leather jacket, he looked like sex on legs. Tony wolf whistled at the man, earning a smack on the back of the head from his husband and dirty look from Tim.

Damon sauntered over to them and gave a lopsided smirk. “So any complaints?” he asked, knowing full well how edible he looked.

Tim shook his head slowly. Tony piped up. “Yeah, but it's nothing to do with you,” he pouted, rubbing the back of his head. Jethro sighed dramatically and pulled Tony to him the pepper little kisses on the offended area, until Tony started to giggle and pushed his husband back. Then he stood abruptly and walked to Damon. He walked around him, eyeing him with a professional air. He tweaked here and there before he appeared satisfied. Then proceeded to tweak Tim to his satisfaction.

“Okay Worth, if need be, can you move?” Tony asked.

Worth nodded calmly. “Hopefully I won't have to, but yes I can move. I'm even armed and would have to make explanations if I went through a metal detector,” he answered quietly and confidently.

Tony nodded once then turned to his desk. “The amended contract you sent to me to print. Are you sure this is how you want it? It seems like we're taking advantage of you. What are you getting out of this?”

“What besides staying in swanky hotels? I'm getting a chance at something special maybe, at least the chance to find out. I wouldn't feel right under those circumstances taking money for getting to spend the time getting to see if there's something there,” Damon said seriously, eyes always on Tim. Tim blushed and knew it. He was still looking at his feet when Tony ushered them all out of the room a minute later.

A half hour later they all piled out of the Town Car. Tim was holding his stomach and incredibly thankful he had taken the motion sickness tablet before they left. Gibbs drove in the city streets, like he was driving his NASCAR. He was aggressive and scary, but with him behind the wheel they were never late. Tim knew he had taken a hiatus from driving to chauffeur him and Tony around for this junket. Otherwise he spent his time divided between his father’s architecture firm and his racing career. In the race game he was even known as the Racing Architect. Who said the two had to be mutually exclusive.

They were ushered into the Green Room to wait. Tim hated this part. “I'm a bloody writer not a celebrity. Yes I've sold some books and yes they are making one into a movie but why on earth am I doing interviews? Someone answer that for me, why?” Tim was pacing and ranting and he knew it. Tony and Abbi had tried to calm him down but it wasn't doing any good. Even Ducky had tried to be distracting, to no avail.

Damon grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the sofa beside him. “So you guys mentioned something about Gibbs gut and Kate Argent. What happened after I left?” Damon asked, holding Tim's hand between both of his and blocking Tim in with his legs and body. Tim blinked and looked at the other people there. “Oh my God that's a long story,” he began.

“Mr. Gemcity, we need you in makeup. Please follow me,” a young lady came to the door and gestured to Tim quickly. He rose to follow her. “Looks like that story might have to wait till later,” he sighed as he followed her into the next room.

CHAPTER 6

 

Tim walked out to thunderous applause. He never got used to that. In his mind he was still that simple writer, not the star of the written word they made him out to be. He shook hands with his host, a man named Gerald something or other and sat down, pretending to be comfortable. He reached forward and took the drink from the coffee table and turned back to his host.

“Well Thom, how are you?” the questions began easily enough and Tim found himself relaxing into the interview. No one ever really asked anything different.

“How did you start writing?”

“Well Gerald, I've always been a storyteller even as a child. My mother would make me tell her short stories about my toys. She said it was to stimulate my imagination, I think it was to keep me out from under her feet when she was doing what she had to do. She’d sit me down in a chair in the room she was in and have me tell her what Teddy did, things like that,” Tim answered.

“She sounds like a wise woman,” Gerald chuckled.

Tim joined in chuckling, “Oh she was, she really was. She passed away when I was 16, from cancer. I didn't think I'd be able to tell another story after that.”

“Obviously you could. So how did that happen?”

“Well, after she died, dad moved us to his old home town. We took the scenic route and stopped at a dozen small antique and bricabrac shops along the way. In one of those shops I found this statue of a group of Elves. Dad bought it for me and we took it home. I put that thing on a shelf beside my bed. It stayed there for years, I ignored it even. Then, after I finished school, I woke up one morning with a tale about those Elves. I stayed home that day and just wrote it all down. Their whole story, from beginning to end, all in one day. It was rough, god it was rough but I had it all down. Then I spent weeks polishing it. Fixing this and that until it all made sense. I even printed it. Then I put it away in my drawers and got on with my life.”

“And that was your first book, Elflord?” Gerald asked.

“Yes, yes it was.”

“So how did that manuscript go from your drawers to be published?” Gerald continued.

“Well we have to thank my step brother and manager, Tony for that. He was looking for a pen in my drawers one day and found the manuscript. Of course he read it. Then he handed it to a publisher that he and our Dad represented, and the rest is history. I went from wanting to go into the police force to being a published author. They broke the manuscript into three books, that’s the Elflord Trilogy,” Tim answered.

“And Book one is the movie that's coming out later this month. The first movie of the Trilogy. It's having the premier in only a matter of days. How does that feel? Did you ever expect something like this to happen?”

“No writer expects something like this to happen. We all secretly wish it would. Some of us have our books, or stories bought under option, but nothing ever happens with them. So when I was told it was happening it took me by surprise. That was, they started filming over two years ago. But the converting the story from book to script to movie that started at least four years ago. I was lucky, they let me have final say over the script. We went back and forth over it a few times until we were all happy. They even consulted me about actors. I've really been very lucky in this whole process,” Tim knew he was gushing, but he was excited about the process.

“For anyone who was under a rock all these years, can you tell us a little about the book and movie?” Gerald asked.

“Ahh, let me think. The Elflord Trilogy follows a band of Elves as they help their prince claim his lands back from an evil Enchanter that has exiled the Royal family. Hawthorn is the youngest Prince of the royal family and the last one alive. The rest of his family has died off one way or another. Some in battle, others through illness from separation from their ancestral lands. So Hawthorn is the Elflord. He won't take his title as Prince or King until he has his what was his by birthright and can set his people free. The band travel and fight and eventually learn the Enchanter’s weakness, so Hawthorn can defeat him, once and for all,” Tim explained.

“It sounds like a grand adventure story, I can't wait. So what are you working on now. And what was your inspiration?” Gerald went on.

“Right now I'm in the middle of the editing process for Book 2 of Ziva David, Assassin for Hire. That appears to be going well too.”

“Ziva David, her story is set in space. You've never written a science fiction book before, especially not one set in space. Tell me where did that come from?”

“True, I always steered clear of science fiction. I've written about magic folk and high Elves and all but never about aliens. But just like Elflord, I woke up knowing Ziva, her story fully formed in my mind. So I got up and wrote, eventually it was sent to my publisher, who loved it and published it for me.”

“Now Ziva is Bisexual? In fact most of your characters are sexually fluid. And you’ve never hidden your own sexuality. Has that caused you problems in the past or even now?” the man asked him.

“Wow, that's a hell of a question. Ziva isn't so much Bisexual as her people don't believe in sexual discrimination of any sort. If you're lucky enough to be offered sex and you find the one offering attractive then you take it. Her race doesn't believe in discounting 80 odd percent of the population around them as viable sexual partners. If you're all interested and the parts can fit than have fun. In my Elf stories, well Elves have always been omnisexual. In most mythos they have predestined mates and they mate for life, the sexes involved were irrelevant. So that was taken care of for me. Even in my stand alone books I can't bring myself to discriminate due to sex or orientation. As for myself, well there was never any real way of hiding things. So I decided not to. Has that caused me problems. I don't know, maybe. I remember that some schools gave detentions to kids they found reading my books. I remember Elflord being thought of as controversial in the beginning, and there wasn't even a romantic scene in the first book. I had only introduced two of my band as male and bonded. Apparently that made a few conservatives lose their collective you know what's. Has it made issues for me personally. Hmm, well I have received threats, death threats and threats to harm me or my family. There have been a few things like that. But I have received far more letters, emails and communications from young people thanking me for being true to myself. That I've given them strength. Recently I got an email from a young man. He had started reading my books at around 16. He was bullied at school and reading was and escape for him. The bullying was getting too much for him and nothing was helping. He was contemplating suicide. He had the rope in his hand one day, just making knots when his mother came home early from work. She found him in his room. Without saying a world she handed over a bag and walked out again. The bag contained three books. His mother had given him Elflord Trilogy. He read those books before school term resumed.

He emailed me just a little while ago. He's in his twenties now. Has been in a committed relationship since about a week after he returned to school. He got a detention for having my books on him at school. He met another boy in that detention who was there for the same reason. In his email he told me all of this. He thanked me for the books that made him feel normal. Thanked me for not hiding my own sexuality, it gave him a role model he could cling to and finally, thanked me for the books that had given him a detention that led to meeting the love of his life.

So all in all, yes occasionally the truth has caused me some difficult it but that one story from that young man has made it all worth it. And that's only one. I have hundreds of stories like that, from the kids or adults themselves to their parents or kids respectively. If I can make a difference for the better by being truthful, well then, it's all worth it,” Tim finished. He leaned forward again and picked up his water glass. He drained it quickly and set it back down.

Gerald leaned forward himself and refilled the glass from the jug of iced water waiting for him. His eyes were moist and serious and as soon as he put the jug down, he reached over and squeezed Tim’s hand with a short nod, offering a little solidarity.

Then he sat back, a wicked twinkle in his eyes and the touching moment was over. “So do you want to tell us about the group of very pretty people you walked in here with?” and he pointed to a screen on the side of the stage. Tim looked over to see a picture of the green room, with everyone sitting exactly where he had left them.

“Hello you very pretty group of people. I thought I'd have Thom here make the introductions,” he told them waving at them and Tim.

Tim chuckled and sighed, nodding. “Well ahh, that's my step brother Tony, he's also my agent on the run, beside him is his husband Jet. Jet drives us around, but besides that he's a NASCAR driver. That pretty girl over there is Abbi, she's my primary editor, wave to everyone Abs,” and Abbi did enthusiastically.

“So who are the other two. Who's that foxy gentleman in the glasses for instance?” Gerald asked almost purring. Tim blinked, Gerald was a bit younger than Ducky, but not that much.

“You might actually be interested in interviewing him actually. That is Dr. Donald Mallard, he writes the Dr. Ducky Remembers Series,” Tim answered and watched as Ducky blushed a little and adjusted his collar before giving a tiny wave.

“Oh I will definitely want to talk to him, yes definitely, we'll have to set something up. But first, who is that tall drink of water you haven't introduced yet. That one in the leather,” Gerald pointed and Tim barked a sharp laugh as Damon pointed to himself oh so innocently, eyes wide in mock amazement.

“That's Damon. We met up again just recently. We knew each other in High school, before Damon had to move away. We didn't expect to meet again after all these years, but I'm really glad we did,” Tim finished softly. He didn't realize just how happy and vulnerable he looked just then, but it was a very good look on him. He smiled widely when Damon smiled at him crookedly through the screen then winked cheekily. “That Gerald is my current entourage, I count most of them as family, one way or another. And the ones that aren't are already important to me.” Tim told everyone listening.

Interview done he shook hands with his host and walked back to the Green room. They were all waiting for him, and he had an armful of Abbi in seconds. A throat clearing had him looking over his shoulder to see Gerald waiting there, eyes locked on Ducky. “I'd really like the chance to be introduced to Dr. Mallard,” he said politely.

Tim stepped up and did the honors. Ducky looked a little nonplussed. “If you’d like an interview, please arrange that with my new agent Tony, my dear boy.”

Tony laughed and quickly stepped in front of Gerald. “Come with me Gman, we need to talk.”  
And Tony smoothly lead the other man away and through the door they had just entered. Tim could hear them murmuring in the hall way beyond and decided to throw himself back on the sofa. He nibbled on the platter of cheese, fruit and crackers while they all waited. He was starving and hoping a late lunch or early dinner was in the offering soon.

CHAPTER 7

They were all sitting in the back of a busy restaurant, waiting for food. Tim was still hearing his stomach growl. Tony had made bookings for them weeks ago. His brother was always prepared. Somehow Gerald had wound up with them. He was sitting next to Ducky, keeping up a running commentary and making Ducky giggle with the stories he was telling him. Tim raised his eyebrow at Tony who shrugged back. “I'm nothing if not a facilitator,” he said innocently.

Tim knew his face was deadpan. “You're a Yenta, that's what you are,” he remarked flatly.

“That he is,” Gibbs answered and then popped a bit of bread in Tony’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Damon huffed a short laugh, “Okay, so that's been established, as if we didn't know that already” he said putting an arm around Tim's shoulder and pulling him closer to his side, “someone explain to me what happened to Kate Argent.”

Tim looked around the table. His eyes finally settling on Abbi as she bounced in her chair. The absolute picture of a chipmunk on crack. He kept waiting for her to raise her hand and say ‘oh, oh, oh!’ Looking at Gibbs and Tony he saw indulgence on their faces and grinned. “Why don't you tell the story Abbs?” He said, voice slow and tone exaggerated.

Abbi huffed at them before taking a deep breath. “Well, you see, Gibbs gut is legendary. And, well, I guess this kinda happened about a year after you left town. Sorta. Gibbs felt there was going to be trouble, so, he went to his dad, Jackson and spilled the beans. Told him what we all saw and how hinkey Kate Argent was, always acting around Derek Hale. She was a Senior, she graduated the same year as Tony you know. Derek well he was a couple of years behind Timmy and me. So it was all super inappropriate how she'd basically stalk him.

Anyway Papa Gibbs goes to talk with Momma Hale because they know each other from sitting on the Town Council. Anyway he tells her what Gibbs told him. She took it like a pro. Most other parents would have probably thrown a fit and shot the messenger, no? So Jackson tells Thalia who in turn tells the rest of their family and Derek gets a heads up. Not that he really believed there was a problem, but he kept his distance from Kate as much as possible.

Gibbs was still volunteering with Ms Manns woodwork class so he'd see how often Kate Argent stalked the school. Truly creepy. Okay, so, it all came to a head when Derek was sixteen. You remember how good Tony was at football in high school? That's how good Derek was at Lacrosse. So the Lacrosse coach had him helping train the younger kids. And that's how Derek picked up two more stalkers. The cute and adorable type. Stilinski and Mccall. The ADD poster child and his trusty shadow. They went everywhere together. Find one find both.

They idolised Derek, well maybe it was more Stilinski but no matter. So when one day Derek calls an impromptu training session for an afternoon in summer, they all turn up. Only Derek's a no show. After waiting around for half an hour the team decides to head home. Stilinski talks Mccall into going to look for Derek. So they hit the woods. A few minutes in and they hear someone talking. They follow the voice and hear Kate Argent ranting. She's talking about how Thalia Hale stole the position of Mayor from her father. How Thalia didn't deserve it. How Derek could have avoided all this if he'd just done what she wanted like a good little boy. She was ranting. Derek unfortunately or fortunately depending, was unconscious and she was tying him up.

They waited for her to finish. When she did, she took off. She was carrying gas cans. McCall ran for his momma the sheriff and his pop, the doctor and Stilinski followed Kate. He saw her bar the front and back door on the Hale house and pour gasoline all along the wrap around porch. Poor kid was only about thirteen and didn't know what to do. But when Kate started to light a match he tackled her. Her head hit the porch rail and she was out like a light. Or so they thought. Anyway that's about when the sheriff and paramedics turn up along with half the town, cause McCall has a big mouth.

They'd picked up Derek on the way, he was groggy but good. In the mayhem of getting the Hales out of the house and calling the Fire Brigade to hose down the gasoline Kate disappears. Then they hear a car engine gunning towards them. It's Kate, only she's not heading for any Hales or to get away. She's heading right for Stiles Stilinski and she's too fast for him to get away. Plus Stiles is one major klutz. But before she gets to him Derek's there and he pulls Stiles out of the way and Kate, she's going too fast in the woods. Too fast to stop. Too fast to turn. Just too fast to do anything but plow straight into a massive old Oak. That and the extra cans of gas and the car goes kaboom before anyone can get to her.” Abbi stops to take a deep breath and take a long drink.

“Later they found dozens of diaries. Most of them fixated on Derek Hale or getting Gerard Argent back in as Mayor. No one ever really noticed she was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. It would have been a really sad story if not for Derek and Stiles. They started dating when Stiles turned sixteen and got married when he was twenty. So something good came out of the whole mess,” she finished happily.

Tim looked around him. Gibbs and Tony of course knew it all already but everyone else looked completely stunned, Abbi just looked pleased with herself. And he couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. He glanced at Tony to see him biting his lips furiously. Then at Gibbs who was fighting to keep his face set. And the Tim burst out laughing. A genuine hands on belly laugh. Tony and Gibbs joined in immediately. Tim just laughed. He threw both arms on the air and made we’re not worthy bows at Abbi across the table.

He warily cast his eyes to their other companions. Ducky and Gerald just looked gobsmacked. As if they had been slapped in the face with a wet fish, gobsmacked. Damon, to give him credit, was doing a lot better and valiantly trying to stifle a smile.

Ducky finally gathered himself to chastise. “I really do not see the humour in this. It's a tragic tale. Those poor boys, all of them. Oh my.”

“No, no, you're right Ducky. There is nothing funny about the whole thing. The town almost imploded because of it. None of it was at all hilarious. It's just that none of us have ever heard told in that way. No one's ever asked Abbi to tell it before I guess and now I wish I'd recorded it because as bad as the situation was. The way Abbi told it was priceless and I'm trying to see if I can get her to write it down or record it for me.”

Abbi just looked around far too innocently and kept on eating. She swallowed then smiled sweetly at Tony. “Tony can fill you in on what happened to Gerard. He was there.”

Damon shook his head, indulgence all over his far too pretty face and they all looked to see Tony wiping his lips and scowling at Abbi. “Least you could do was finish it all and let me eat. Okay, anyway, so. The cops found Kate’s diaries but hadn't released them to the public because the sheriff wanted to keep it all above board. Gerard at the time was a serving member of the local council. He was standing on the Town Hall steps yelling about how the Hales and the local sheriff's department had killed his daughter. Calling everyone out. Saying we were a town of killers and murderers, monsters even. Stiles that little shit, had been eavesdropping along with Scott McCall at the station when the diaries were being discussed. He strolled right up to the steps and let's it rip. He calls a spade a spade and basically recites whole pages from her diary. Every word of psycho drivel she'd written. Her plans for the Hales. Her plans for the rape, abuse and eventual murder of Derek Hale. Everything, including how they found Derek, what she'd been ranting at the time and how she had tried to run him over. This little slip of a boy let it all out and Gerard couldn't take it. His every mistake was out in the open and he collapsed. Had a heart attack right there. He was gone before anyone could get to him. Gone in a second. Stiles was in therapy for years after that. Blamed himself poor kid. Eventually got over it and became a therapist himself.”

Damon nodded sadly. He knew these people after all or had known of most of them. “So, no more Argents in Volcano now?”

Gibbs took up the story from there. “Oh no the Argent name is still going strong in town, sort of. Chris Argent, left town when he got married. Anyway, he came back to arrange the funerals. Brought his daughter with him. Came back a divorced single dad. All the single ladies in town did a happy dance and then Peter Hale swept in right under their noses and stole him away while they were arguing over him. Jackson says there was always something between Chris and Peter. It was only Gerard’s discrimination and bigotry that got in the way and Chris married before he knew himself. So, Peter swept right in and reclaimed his man. It was beautiful to watch the town busybodies splutter when neither man hid the relationship and Chris and his daughter Allison moved right on in with Peter. That little girl got spoiled from day one. She even fit right in with the Stilinski, McCall band of misfits. The men eventually fostered or adopted a whole pack of troubled kids. Must be a Hale thing. Derek and Stiles always have kids around until they can find their feet. They've raised most of them even. Kinda like your uncles have Worth.”

Damon nodded thoughtfully. “Ha, uncles Jack and Mac are like the Pied Pipers of the neighbourhood. Between the martial arts classes, and tutoring sessions they constantly hold they have a party for all the local kids every Friday night. Most of the local parents have their kids go to the Uncles after school. Jack always jokes he didn't have to have kids, they just get dropped on them. They do it cause it keeps the kids out of trouble. The neighbourhood isn't rich. Some families have a really hard time of it and Jack and Mac have become the local fixit men. If there's a problem, they can fix it,” he ended quietly.

“Okay, now I need to know. Where the hell do you all come from. I'm not sure if I never want to go there or devote a whole year's worth of shows to it.” Gerald says. The darker man’s eyes wide in shock. “When you all invited me to have dinner with you I never expected to hear anything like this. This is wild. What do you think Ducky? Is this beyond anything you've ever heard?” The younger man turned to Ducky beside him to ask.

Ducky slowly placed his wine glass carefully on the table. “I think if I managed to survive a week in that town the Dr. Ducky Series would have material to see me through till the end of my days. Just speaking with that young therapist would be quite an accomplishment.”

Tony laughed. “The town’s called Volcano. It's a tiny town in Cali. We still call it home. I don't think we've had any real drama since the whole Hale, Argent thing. Well ah, there was the Lahaye thing. Oh and then there was that creepy missionary Deucalion. That was something else. Come to think of it Jet, Timmy, Abs, how the hell are we still sane. Has anyone checked if Volcano is set on a Hellmouth or something?”

Gibbs shook his head wryly and rifled the hair in the back of Tony’s head, making him lean into his hand and letting out a tiny groan.

Tim smiled and looked at his plate, allowing his brother and brother in law a touch of privacy for a second. He looked back up when he heard Gibbs start eating again. “So what's on my agenda tomorrow?” he asked. His eyes were on Tony but he could see Abbi bouncing in her seat in his peripheral vision. “Whatever it is obviously has Abbi excited.”

“Of course I'm excited, dummy. This is the first time you've been in town for one of these.” She said like it was obvious.

Tim looked back at Tony, questions on his face.

“Timmy, tomorrow we start in the latest Gemcity Building Rehabilitation Project. Don't you remember?” Tony asked. Tim just looked blank because Tony finally threw his hands in the air and huffed dramatically. “How much do you listen to me when I talk about what we're doing with your money? Do you even pay attention to what I give you to sign?” he demanded.

Tim knew he was red cheeked, he shrugged anyway before saying quietly. “You're my brother. I can trust you.” and there was no doubt in his voice.

Tony looked floored. His face frozen in shock at the amount of blind trust placed in him by the younger man. “Well,” he said finally. “It's a good thing I'm no conman. Remember a few years ago you said you wanted to do something good with your money? Well Abbi, Jet and I got to thinking about that and we came up with the Gemcity Foundation. We buy out slums from slumlords, move everyone out to good places. And then we rehab the entire building from the ground up. If the building is too far gone we demolish and rebuild. Then we move everyone back in. We put computer labs in for the kids and students. We put security in for safety. We make life in a big city a bit easier than it was. We even have a 24 hour childcare facility for shift workers. Tomorrow we start a new building right here in town. So you can finally see what the ten percent per annum you put in the Gemcity Foundation does.” Tony told him.

“Is ten percent enough?” Gerald asked very interested.

“Has been so far. We do about two or three buildings a year depending on various factors. We could always use more donations of coarse,” Gibbs answered.

Gerald nodded slowly. “Can I come with you and bring a film crew? No one knows you're doing this. It would be a great way to show your love of your fellow man.”

“I didn't even know I was doing it, how can that show my love for my fellow man, Ger?” Tim asked genuinely astounded.

“You put your trust in people around you that think of others before themselves. Even if you didn't know about, they did and it was your generosity that made it happen,” Gerald told him firmly.

Tony laughed at Tim's surprised face. “Sure Gerald. Be at our hotel by ten in the morning with your crew. You can follow us from there. And Ducky, you might want to come too. You can see what we do and maybe your professional services might be required. Everyone is happy to leave but it's still an emotional experience for the residents.

Ducky nodded solemnly.

CHAPTER 8

“Goodnight guys, come on Jet. I need some quality time,” Tony said, pulling his man into their room and shoving the door shut before another word could be uttered.

Tim looked at Damon and shrugged. The other man had walked over to the mini bar and pulled out two bottles of water. He sat down on the sofa, just looking at Tim. Tim didn't need a degree to read the invitation to sit. He took it and settled beside Damon, chuckling quietly when he was pulled in close. “So anything you want to watch on TV?” Damon asked and Tim felt the warm breath ghost over his ear. The sensation made him groan and arch his neck. “I guess not,” Damon said and Tim felt Damon’s lips brush his jawline.

Tim eagerly turned himself into the other man’s touch. He felt Damon's arms snake around him and the thump thump of two bottles dropping to the sofa. Just a slight angle change and lips were meeting. The touch was electric and sent atoms shooting around Tim’s body. He gasped and his hands sought Damon to hold onto. He quickly wrapped one hand in Damon's lush hair and the other around his neck and pulled them further together. He melted deeper into his seat as Damon’s teasing touches deepened and Tim felt the other’s tongue just flick over him.

That fleeting touch wasn't enough for Tim. He opened his lips and chased that tongue with his own. It retreated and Tim followed it into Damon’s mouth. Twining and twirling with it in an age old dance and Tim knew he needed more, but he fought for control. He pulled back a touch to try and get some perspective, and that semblance of control. Making out was never this intense for him. It never left him gasping and fighting for breath, not caring if he passed out, just as long as they were touching. He didn't get far before strong hands held him still.

“Where are you going?” Damon husked against his lips.

“Breathing room?”

“Overrated,” Damon said back and tugged gently, just enough the claim Tim’s lips again. And Tim felt claimed. Right down to his marrow. He felt claimed by this man he had recently just found again. He fell back into their kisses. Feeling lust build inside him at an ever increasing rate.

Breathing became impossible until Damon moved his lips to Tim’s ear and sucked and nibbled there. Then Tom sucked in grateful lungfuls of air and whimpered softly. His fingers were clenched in Damon’s hair, doing that strange instinctive clench and release dance, and Damon moaned into his ear on very clench. The sound vibrated straight through Tim. Right down his spine and into his fibres, finding home in his cock as it took some very rapt notice of what was happening.

Meanwhile Tim’s brain was reeling. They were only making out, like teenagers on the sofa, and he was fighting to retain an inch of control. All he wanted to do was to rip all of their clothes off, lay himself wide open and vulnerable and beg Damon to fuck him. Damon was slowly working down his neck, to find the hollow there, right in front where Tims collar bones met. When he got there he greedily lavished attention on it. He sucked and licked and nibbled. Tim pulled until he was sitting with his back to the sofa again. Then he slid down a little, melted really and pulled again. He needed Damon closer. He needed and wanted more. He pulled more and Damon came with him. Only Damon kept on pushing until Tim was laying down and Damon crawled right on top.

Tim moved his legs apart and Damon slid home between them, never once stopping his attack on Tim’s collar. Still licking in and out of the hollow. The sensations were driving Tim AWOL. The weight of the other man on him, pushing him into the cushions and the attention on his throat enough to keep him panting and moaning. Hands now trying to valiantly get to Damon's skin under his clothes.

Tim's hands finally found skin and Tim shivered at the feel of it. The tight, hot skin under his fingers felt like silk. He let his fingers dance. They practically did the jive up Damon's back and then they did a slow and sensual waltz right back down again. He skittered them along Damon's waist band and wiggled them between their bellies to finally play over the ripped muscles of Damon's stomach. Tangling gently in the light scattering of soft curls there.

He felt Damon tremble over him as he ran his nails over those stomach muscles and felt as they jumped and twitched under his intention. Tim arched a little and Damon dropped just a fraction more into him, that little extra pushed Tim a bit wilder. He wrapped his long legs high on Damon waist and thrust up gently. Damon pulled his face away from Tim's neck sharply. Gasping for breath. Tim looked into beautiful chocolate eyes currently nothing more than fully dilated pupil and knew his own face was a mirror image.

They were both hot and hungry and only each other could satisfy the need building. They blinked in synch for a few seconds then hands started scrambling for trouser fastenings. Buttons and belts being cursed in multiple languages fluently from both mouths. Tim finally managed to undo Damon's belt when a loud moan made him stop. The moan was quickly followed by another and then deep groans.

Tim and Damon stopped, statue still. Then as one they looked to Tony and Gibbs’ bedroom door. The knowledge that the other men were in their bedroom making love was fine with Tim. Really it was. But, one of those men was his brother in every way that counted. So, where as emotionally he was fine with that, physically it was like someone had thrown cold water over him.

He sagged dejectedly into the sofa again. Seconds before he'd been so turned on he couldn't see straight. Now it was like none of it had ever happened. He groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. He registered Damon sliding off him to sit properly on the sofa and turned embarrassed eyes to him.

“So I guess hearing those two isn't a good thing for you huh?” Damon asked with a crooked grin.

“It's like hearing the parents having sex. You know it happened but you don't want to know about it. If it were any other guys I'd probably find it erotic or something. But Tony’s my brother. And brother and sex don't go together in my brain. I'm so sorry. I-I-,” Tim said, struggling to sit up.

“Hey, don't stress it,” Damon told him still smiling and pulled Tim up. He kept hold of Tim's hand and rubbed at his knuckles. “It's fine. I promise. Hearing the Uncles go at it probably put me of sex for a whole when I was younger. It's that weird family vibe thing that just makes it all feel freaky. I did learn something useful from this though,” he finished grinning madly.

Tim smiled and lifted an eyebrow in inquiry.

“I learned next time to get you in a room away from those two and have the door closed and preferably have music playing,”

“So there's going to be a next time?” Tim asked shyly. He smiled widely at Damon's emphatic nod. Then he thought of something. “But um if you work for-”

“I don't work for you or your family’s firm,” Damon cut in quickly. “I'm staying with you and protecting you because I want to. Tony and I already went rounds on this. I refused the money. I wanted the chance to really get to know the guy I read Shakespeare with all those years ago. Because of that guy my entire life changed. For the better, believe me. So when this opportunity came up, I said yes and took it. But I left the cash where it was. I want the time to learn about you and see if we can go somewhere. And I think you want the same thing. Just nod if I'm right.” His smiled widened at Tim's shy nod. “Good, now I think it's time all good boys were in bed. So come on, I'll walk you to your room.” He pulled Tim to his feet gently and lead the way to Tim's bedroom door. He pushed it open and carefully pushed Tim into it. Then ever so slowly he placed a gentlemanly kiss to Tims forehead and said a soft goodnight before walking away to his own room.

As Tim closed his door, he leaned against it. Catching himself he shook his head. He was acting like a thirteen year old girl with a crush, leaning against the door like that. Call his life a Rom Com already. He blew himself a raspberry, threw his clothes off and climbed into bed. He fell asleep in minutes. His dreams all about beautiful chocolate eyes and strong safe hands.

CHAPTER 9

Tim woke to his alarm going off. Funny, he didn't remember setting it. Then he remembered Abbi had been playing with his phone last night at one point at dinner. He rolled around till he found it on his side table and swiped it off. He read the time. Eight thirty obviously time to wake up. Yawning and stretching he rolled his long form out of bed.

Grabbing a robe off a chair he walked into the living area scratching his head. He stopped and swallowed the yawn threatening. Every one else was already there. From Tony to Gerald. They were all crowded around Tony and reading the papers he was holding.

“Hey, what's-” he cut himself short when Damon came out from the huddle and came towards him. The other man was only wearing his boxers and everything else was on show. The skin and muscle Tim had played with last night all on full display. All the pretty, had Tim swallowing hard again. Damon pulled him into a quick hug and a sharp kiss. Whispering “It's going to be okay,” into his ear before pulling him to the others.

He soon found himself with Damon on one side and Abbi plastered to him on the other side. “Tony?” he asked.

“We received another email over night. We've already sent it to the cops. Maybe they can get an IP address or something from it. Gerald's show got a similar email. We've sent that one too. Do you want to read it?” Tony answered quietly.

“Let me guess. The usual. Phobic bullshit. Coupled with you're an abomination. Add a dash of you need to die. A touch of we’re going to kill you. And a sprinkle of kill yourself you bleep bleep bleep. Anything I missed in the usual standard recipe?” he asked sarcastically.

His family smiled briefly at him. But it was Gerald that answered. He took the sheets from Tony and glanced down at them both. “Looks like you hit all the major points there. Oh you missed the God hates reference but that's about it. You don't seem too thrown out by it all,” he commented.

“I can't let those morons dictate my life, nor how I live. Their rhetoric never changes. If they didn't focus on me they might focus on someone that doesn't have the support network I do. I’d rather they die in a fire. But while they're out there, I can weather their shit storm. If I can take the pressure of their scrutiny off of your regular local gay teen. Then do be it?” he said, surreptitiously pulling Damon's arms around him tighter. He wasn't scared of emails. But it didn't make him feel great either.

Ducky slowly made his way around the group until he was standing in front of Tim. He carefully placed a hand over Stims heart and tapped there. Two taps that Tim felt in his bones. “You have a big heart Timothy McGee and I am proud to know you. If at any time you feel the need to discuss anything or simply need my aid. Call on me. Anytime. Anywhere. I shall endeavour to be there for you,” Ducky vowed solemnly.

Tim cleared his throat. Visibly moved. He heard Damon whisper, “You got me,” into his ear too and fought the fluster trying to take over him. He knew he was blushing. He didn't deserve that much from these people. It was Gibbs who finally got through to him.

He simply reached over and flicked Tim on his forehead. “Just accept it Timmy,” he said. Then to change the mood ordered him off to get showered and changed. Put on jeans and comfortable clothes. “Oh and Tim, you might want to cover that, on your throat,” he said pointing to the hollow on his own throat, not succeeding in covering his humour.

Confused Tim went to the nearest mirror. He turned beet red when he saw the bruising evidence of Damon's infatuation with his throat last night. He turned accusing eyes to the other man only to see his ass disappear behind his own bedroom door, his laughter floating out behind him.

He was still fuming minutes later when he stepped out of his steamy bathroom and back into his own bedroom. He'd wrapped a towel around his hips and was scrubbing another through his hair. The whistle he received had him stopping the towel to his chest in shock. “Tony!” he exclaimed on an extremely put upon tone.

“What? I can't help admiring your boy’s work is all,” he said pointing. Tim looked down and could see two thumb sized bruises peeking above the line of his towel. Fuck he hadn't even noticed those. Where the hell was his head? He backed up to the floor length mirror in the room and looked at his back. Sure enough, in his reflection were four even spaced finger marks. A set matching left and right. He sighed, not sure why he wasn't upset more. He ran a finger over one mark and just stopped short of smiling.

“Your boy likes to leave his claiming marks. I think this is the first time I've ever seen hickeys on you. Ever had them before?” Tony asked in a low voice.

Tim shook his head. “Never let anyone do it before. Always managed to pull back or push them away. It was like I lost all control with Damon. I've never felt things so intensely before. I felt sort of wild. I can't really explain it. But I can't say I'm upset either. Is that weird?” He asked tentatively.

“Nope, not weird at all. It happens that way sometimes. Here, I brought you this. Wear it with your faded Levis, it's comfortable and won't feel hot,” he replied holding something to Tim.

Tim took it and found it was one of Tony's mock turtlenecks. He looked back at his brother. “You've got a lot of these. You're always these. Even in summer,” he said, suddenly a little suspicious.

Tony laughed and stood up. “Your’s isn't the only one that likes to leave his mark. And you will never hear me complain about it.”

“Oh ewe Tony. I do not need to think about you and Gibbs and sex. There is not enough mind bleach for that.”

“Hey Jet and I are hot hot hot I'll have you know. You could do a lot worse than thinking about the two of us,” he said jauntily as he ducked out the door just as a cushion flew at him. He closed the door just as the cushion hit.

Tim huffed and wrangled himself into his clothes. His stomach starting to growl now. He hoped breakfast was there by now he was obviously starving this morning. Squaring his shoulders he stepped back out into the living area. His nose suddenly smelling breakfast made him smile and his stomach growl again.

Looking up he saw Damon holding out a stacked breakfast sandwich on a plate and a cup of coffee. His face looking a touch chagrined and yet cheekily happy at the same time. Tim walked forward and took the offering from Damon's hands, giving Damon a kiss in the cheek in thanks. He dropped into a chair, gave the room in general an imperious wave and began to enjoy his breakfast.

“Well hanging around with you all is quite interesting. And to think, if it hadn't been for that, I'd have missed the entire show,” Gerald mused aloud pointing at the now discarded emails on the coffee table. “But, since I am here. I've been hearing rumours about two members of this particular party and a certain scene from a certain Shakespeare play.”

“Wow Tony, he's heard about you and me reading from The Merchant Of Venice,” Gibbs said in lock surprise. Tim almost choked on his breakfast. Gibbs was hardly ever sarcastic. He was more of a straight man. Lay it down the line and see where it lay. The sarcasm was rare so it was a treat to see. Tim smiled at his brother in law and got an exaggerated wink in return.

“I'm sure you two read a wonderful Shakespeare play, but I was referring to them, the author and his bodyguard,” Gerard laughed quietly at the play acting. “Oh, would that make an interesting story, do you think?”

Tim swallowed and moved his head from side to side, “Hmm, maybe. But I think that might have been written already. Of course so has almost everything else. Doesn't mean it can't be written again,” he mused finally to himself and took another bite of his breakfast. He flicked his eyes around the room from under his lashes and caught the looks being exchanged between Tony, Damon and Gibbs.

“Yes well Gman, we were discussing certain things before you got here. You've been straight with us, you could have gone straight to the media with those emails, instead you came to us. We were thinking of doing this already, but your behaviour just confirms it. We are going to give you an exclusive. The truth, the beginnings of the story of the writer and his bodyguard,” and Tony lead the journalist come talk show host to a sofa and sat him down. Damon went and sat on the other side of Gerald and slowly and quietly told his story again. Tony even made to play the footage of the reading on his small tablet when Tim finally pulled himself to the here and now and stopped him.

“You know Tony, I don't think I've ever seen it. Can you play it on the screen?” he asked pointing at the T. V. screen in the room. Abbi was soon on her feet and making grabby hands for Tony’s tablet while looking through her bag of tricks. Finally she pulled out a cable and waved it in triumph. She took the Tablet Tony was holding out and went to the T. V. She made the connection and tapped the tablet screen and the black screen changed and morphed. And there on the screen they were.

Tim looked at his younger self and at the younger Damon. “God, you were hot!” he exclaimed before he could stop himself. Then clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

Damon looked at him and chuckled, “Look who's talking. I remember having to concentrate on the play so hard it gave me a headache cause all I wanted to do was look at this new guy who was reading Julian to my Romeo, and wasn't that a hell of a trip. The daughter of the Mayor at that time was in our class and she was as much of a bible basher as my dad. Come to think of it, she's probably the reason dad found out so fast and high tailed us out of town that night. You know, I used to catch her hanging around my locker and even my house all the time. What ever happened to her?”

Tim had to look to Tony for an answer. He could barely remember her now. Tony snorted. “Still a bible basher, she brought that crazy blind Missionary Deucalion to town to run out all the gays. Instead her twins, Ethan and Aiden, called CPS on her and claimed psychological abuse from her and her friends because they wanted the boys to ‘Pray the gay away.’ The boys moved in with the Chris and Peter so fast it left her spinning. She called the sheriff in to claim the boys were being brainwashed. Sheriff McCall told her she'd be arrested if she made anymore trouble for the boys. That Melissa McCall can be right scary when she wants to be. Best Sheriff the town has ever had. She's training Scott to take over when she retires. He finally married Allison Argent and she'll take over from the local doc in a few years. Old Doc McCall’s just waiting for the grandkids to start proper school before he hands it all over to his daughter in law. She's a great doc too. Great calm manner but she can get to the problem fast and she's straight and to the point, like an arrow.” Tony told them smiling.

Damon nodded, “Whose mayor now?”

This time it was Gibbs who took over. He laughed shortly and put his coffee down. “That would be Laura Hale. Took over right from her mom. Elected right out. She's as scary as her mom and almost twice as protective. No one messes with her people. Her mom ran Deucalion right out of town and Laura has kicked out a few mob bosses that thought our fair town was fair game to set up for drug distribution. It was like she could smell trouble and chased it off before it had a chance to settle in. I was actually thinking we should just hand over the threats Tim’s been getting to her and let her handle it,”

Tim gaped at him. Gibbs grinned back. “Not really remotely kidding,” Gibbs smirked. “That young lady is scary. I've seen wolves back away from her.”

Tim looked around floored. “I thought I knew our town, how did I not know about that?” he asked.

It was Abbi that answered, “You're always writing or have your head in a story, even when you're not writing. You don't notice a lot of what's happening around you, and we work really hard to not let stuff touch you if we can. You've got enough to deal with.”

He blushed at how much he was cared for, he didn’t think he deserved it. Damon pulled him into a sideways hug and he leant on the other man, enjoying the strength beside him. He could hear Gerald start asking questions and Damon answering them but he tuned the words out, just listened to the timber of Damon’s voice. The sound of it lulled him into a light a light doze where he snuggled into the man beside him. He fit his head into Damon’s neck and felt pure unadulterated contentment wash over him. He could stay like that forever.

He forced himself to start paying attention after a little bit. This was Damon's life, from before. With his eyes closed pictures formed there. Pictures of a young Damon, the boy he'd just known for a day at school. Pictures of him trying to cope with what his father heaped on him. Pictures of what his life had been like under the abusive man. As Damon spoke, his life took shape behind Tim’s eyelids. It wasn't a pretty sight and Tim burrowed deeper into Damon's arms, trying to offer and take comfort at the same time. He felt the arm around him tighten and a kiss on his hair. He sighed and kept listening. Damon had already told them about the night his father had beaten him and then made them run, so he was ready for it, sort of. A tiny part of him though wanted to find the man and break him into teeny tiny pieces for what he had done. He inwardly cheered at Damon’s escape. Doing a mental high five at the boy's ingenuity. “I want to meet your Uncle,” he whispered.

Damon stopped and Tim felt him look down at him. He rubbed his face a little into Damon’s shirt and felt Damon’s fingers run through his hair. “I'll talk to Tony about taking you over there soon,” Damon said quietly, before continuing his story.

Tim didn't know how long they had sat there for but eventually they got to the present. To the two of them meeting again after all those years. He felt a finger under his chin and allowed his face to be pulled up. He sighed into the gentle kiss placed on his lips and opened his eyes when those lips moved away. He was looking into smiling eyes. He smiled back. He knew he must look sappy and did not care a whit. His life was confused and confusing, but in this thing with Damon he found his calm.

He pushed and pulled until he had Damon where he wanted him on the sofa, than carefully plonked himself right in Damon’s space. Seated more on the other man than on the sofa. Okay, now he was comfortable. Something was changing in Tim. He was never this comfortable with other people around him. Yet here he was. Sitting practically in another man's lap. Sitting beside a television, talk show host come journalist, and there was a shrink right there too. He didn't know what was happening and he refused to care. He was relaxed and happy and decided to go with it.

“So Tony, give me a run down on my investments and all that crap,” he said, snuggling deeper into Damon's willing arms.

Tony checked his watch and nodded. Coming over to sit on an armchair. He swiped into his tablet and tapped at it. “Okay well, let's see. Jet’s NASCAR team is doing well. We have a list of sponsors waiting for a spot. Your various scholarships are looking after themselves happily. Your property portfolio is in a very healthy profit. We’re at a hundred percent occupancy and that's not counting the Gemcity Foundation properties. They tend to look after themselves. Your various investments are all in the black and I got rid of somethings that weren't performing well or the management was questionable. You're in no danger of going broke. Even if you never wrote another book in your life. A couple of other car teams are making enquiries into you buying them. I keep my eyes and ears open for ops I know you might like.” Tony finished. Then he took the coffee Gibbs held out to him and drank for a second before shutting down his tablet.

CHAPTER 10

“Tim, how the heck did you end up owning a race car team? And why don't people know about it?” Gerald asked quickly.

Tim shrugged. “I think I pretty much threw a fit and bought Gibbs’s team from their original owner. See I had to go on a press tour like this one years ago. I wanted my family with me but Gibbs couldn't come because he was training. When I was younger I hated these things more even than now. I needed my family spend me to get through. And I justified it by convincing myself Gibbs could drive us around.

Anyway I already had a really healthy bank account. So in a fit I called the team owner and made an offer for the team. The team was a complete money pit for him. So he wasn't making any money from it. He made a counter offer, I countered that. He said yes and I soon owned a NASCAR team. I told Jet to make a list of what he and the others thought they needed. Then we made the changes. Now my team wins more than we lose and none of my people complain. And like Tony said. We have sponsors lined up and waiting. At this point I don't even have to put money into it. The money the sponsors throw at me is enough for most things. And don't forget the prize money. I'm pretty sure the whole thing is self sufficient. So you see I bought a NASCAR team because I'm selfish and want my family to travel with me when I have to do these things. Also Tony whines if he's away from Gibbs for too long. And if he's whining then he's loud and I can't get any writing done.

Which reminds me. I've been too tired or busy to do any writing. It's making me antsy. Tony can you clear tomorrow so I can get some writing time in?” Tim turned to look at Tony, who was looking at his tablet already. A couple of swipes and he looked back at Tim. “Tomorrow is Friday. You didn't have much on. So yes you can have tomorrow off to write. Saturday is mostly clear too until the premier of the movie. Then a couple more interviews and we can head back home and you can write to your heart's content. But now I need everyone to run off and get ready. We’re wheels rolling in ten minutes,” he finished with a brisk clap and Tim struggled up from his comfortable seat and went to make sure he looked decent.

Tim was in absolute awe. Somehow Tony had managed to block the street off. The amount of trucks and people were almost scary. Gibbs parked their SUV and they all happily piled out. Gerald went to check his filming crew were okay as soon as they were parked behind the SUV. Tim took a step away from his group and everyone stopped. Suddenly there was applause and they were all looking at him. Stunned he looked around. Looking for answers. “Tony?” he squeaked and ducked his head, embarrassed already.

“You're changing their lives Tim and they know it,” Tony told him throwing an arm over Tim's shoulder. “Come on, people you gotta meet.”

“You're a good man Tony Dinozzo-Gibbs,” Tim said quietly in Tony's ear.

“Nah Timmy. You make all we do possible. It was your idea anyway. I just figured how to get it done. Now where is she?” Tony mused looking for someone in particular. Seeing someone he started to wave. “Cait! Cait!” he waved again.

A pretty brunette came over leading a younger man in plaid and glasses. She was in jeans and t-shirt. A sketch pad in hand. She stopped in front of them. Eyes shining and bouncing in excitement.

“Tony!” she smiled.

“Okay Tim. This is Caitlin Todd and her assistant James Palmer. They run all the maintenance on all the Gemcity Foundation buildings. They make sure the computer labs stay up to date. They hire new staff and oversee current staff. All maintenance of everything goes through them. Up to and including negotiating the best deals for our residents power, gas, phone etc etc so on and so forth. Infact I think our beautiful Cait here is even talking with a few colleges for some of our kids. Right Cait?”

“Why not? If someone wants to go to college and has the grades I'm doing my best to find a scholarship, whether it's a Gemcity Foundation one or from someone else I'm looking for it. Jimmy and I even check out the schools with the kids and their parents. No one takes advantage of my kids. Oh uh, hi Boss,” she finally said and stuck out her hand to shake.

Tim was bemused but shook her hand anyway. This lady was a little scary but he was fine with that. He made a mental note to ensure she was always well paid and there were sufficient funds for what she wanted done. Then added, mental note to self. Do not cross Cait.

“These are some prelim sketches, Tony. I scanned them through to Jackson when he asked for them. He seemed to like them. But these are for you to initial.”

Tony took them and flicked through them with Tim looking over his shoulder. “These are for the common areas?” Tim questioned. The sketches were of a small library, computer lab, communal living area, outdoors kitchen facilities and a childcare area?

She nodded and Tony took out a pen and started to initial each sketch. “Yes to the external living areas, the barbecue kitchen, labs and library and I wanna be a kid again just to hit that play gym at childcare. Will all this fit into our schedule? We promised we'd have everyone back in two months.” he asked as he handed it all back.

Cait nodded. “Jackson and Gibbs think so.“

Tim must have been looking lost because Tony took pity and explained. “Since maintenance is Cait’s department, we give her a huge say in the development and design of the communal areas. She knows what works best for high use and traffic. I told you about the comp labs in each building, but we also run 24 hour childcare, a private library, communal kitchens for large parties, and in house doctor and nurse for our residents. And now even cafes. They're going to be open to the public, but, they're mainly for folks that can't cook for themselves for some reason or other. Especially our elderly residents. We're trying to get a good mix in our buildings. Build a multigenerational village sort of. All the original residents get their homes back, but there are always empty apartments and we have lists of folks trying to get in. So we try and mix it up. Single parent families, elderly, younger families, singles. All religions, colors and creeds. Sexes and ages. Everyone on any kind of spectrum. It all mixes to stop trouble. Plus security, just in case trouble comes to us. Our buildings are safe and secure in practically every sense of the word.” Tony told him, obviously so proud of it all.

“Tony I will never forget how amazing you really are. But I'm a bit worried about something,” Tim said. His face creased. He saw the three people he was with look at each other.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Tony asked.

“Well, you know I'm a writer. And now I've even written Science Fiction. And you've kind of set my name up as a charity. Soooo…I'm just wondering if you're gonna set me up as a cult leader and make me head a crazy church or something like that?” Tim said, trying desperately to keep from laughing at the looks he was getting.

Two barks of laughter had him turning around to find Gibbs and Damon standing there. Damon pulled Tim into his arms and hugged him, while Tim saw Tony was getting the same treatment from his husband. It all felt good. It felt right. The rest of his motley crew were there too. Even Gerald, who was setting up his crew, was watching and biting his lips. Damon pulled back and gently kissed his lips before he pushed Tim back to stand on his own feet again.

“Okay Abs. Set us to work,” Tim told his best friend. A second later she and Cait had every last one of them organised helping elderly people move out of their derelict building.

Tim was noticing the many skips and all the old furniture being disposed of. He looked for Abbi to get some answers. He found her with a couple of nuns, an elderly couple and a tablet. He walked over to them. “Hey Abs. I'm sorry to interrupt,” Abbi just smiled at him and pulled him forward.

“Tim, Tim, Tim. Let me introduce you. Esther, Michael, this is my best friend Timmy, otherwise known as Thom Gemcity. Timmy these are two of your new people, Esther and Michael Simmons.”

“Mr and Mrs Simmons, it's nice to meet you. I just came over to ask about all the furniture. We're tossing do much if it out. What's going to happen later?” He asked.

“Well that's what I'm doing here Timmy. Most of the furniture gets tossed because we can do so much better from now on. I'm just helping the Simmons’s here pick out their new furniture. We have a contract with Mann Fine Furniture. So all the big pieces usually come from there unless our clients want something else. But we all know that Hollis Mann makes furniture that lasts. Solid real stuff, not that flat pack furniture that only lasts one winter.” Abbi told him showing him the tablet filled with Ms. Mann's website.

“Wow okay, that makes sense. Oh ahh, I gotta get back to where Cait put me. Anyone else think she's a bit scary?” he asked looking for the brunette. He found her looking at him and ran off before he could get an answer.

CHAPTER 11

Hours later Tim was grimy, exhausted and happy. He threw himself on his bed. Debating if he could pull himself into his shower any time soon. He seriously doubted it. They had helped around twenty groups of people move from the building they were about to renovate into a small domestic hotel. Tim had gone with the first groups to check to place out. It was clean and staffed and the apartments were on the large side. All in all not bad at all. Cait had told him the Foundation negotiated a reasonable rate for rent with the parent company. So they tried to always rehouse residents with this group if they could. The residents were guaranteed a nice place to relocate to for the duration and the Foundation wasn't gouged or out of serious cash. Every dollar they saved went back into one project or another.

During the day he'd learned that Jackson and Gibbs were lead architects on all his renovations, most furniture came from Hollis Mann and when they could half of his home town either came in to volunteer their services, like builders, electricians, plumbers, in fact all the trades, those that couldn’t, still donated to the cause. How had he not known this? That was the twenty thousand dollar question. Was his head always in his writing. He thought about that seriously. If he wasn't writing most days at a computer or tablet, even his phone, then he was thinking about his writing. It consumed him on a daily basis. In fact he hadn't gone this long without writing or even thinking about it since his first book. He smiled when he thought about what he had been thinking about.

A quick knock on his door made him blink, then the object of his thoughts entered. Damon took one look at him and shook his head. He strolled over to where Tim was still collapsed on his bed and held out a hand. Tim slowly reached up and took hold. Damon pulled him carefully up and set him on his feet. Tim couldn't help swaying a little. He was just so tired. Damon steadied him and Tim just leaned into the other man.

Damon kept his hands on Tim and nuzzled his temple a little. Then he pulled away a touch. He took one step backwards, then another, pulling Tim backwards with him as he went. Tim followed. Neither man letting more than a breath of air between their two bodies for more than a second. Tim had his eyes locked to Damon’s so he blinked when Damon flicked the lights in the ensuite bathroom on. He whined when Damon leaned him him against the wall and left him there for the time it took to start the shower.

Then those strong hands came back and soon Tim was back against that hard chest and he could feel strong hands working away at his clothes.”You know, Tony told me to check on you and make sure you got showered. I'm pretty sure I'm just supposed to tell you to go shower but I think if I left you alone in here you might just fall asleep and drown. So since I still need to shower too, I thought we might share. What do you think? Do you like that idea?” Damon asked quietly.

“Brilliant idea, fantastic,” Tim whispered back, his hands looking for buttons or catches on Damon’s clothes, anything to try and get Damon naked. He wanted to see more of that delicious skin. For some reason Damon just kept chuckling. He pushed Tim's hands away and pulled the turtleneck Tim was still wearing up and over, leaving Tim's arms straight up in the air.

Then kneeling quickly Damon peeled off Tims jeans and boxers, baking him hop for a second or two as he pulled off each as well. Tim was still a bit in shock at the speed of it all, head still reeling when he finally noticed Damon in his knees.

The groan that came from his throat echoed around the room over the sound of the shower. Damon's hands had been splayed possessively around Tims thighs and they tightened at the groan. He looked up and looked Tim in the eye. “I like the present you keep hidden under wrapping. I'm going to play with it all. Every last inch of it. Is that okay with you?”

Tim nodded so fast he got dizzy and then waited the seconds it took Damon to strip off his own clothes and pull them both into the steaming shower. Tim went for the shower gel but found his hands pushed away gently as Damon took control of it. “Turn around and lean back on me, Tim,” Damon told him.

Quirking an eyebrow, Tim did as he was asked and soapy hands started to run over his chest. He sighed and leaned further into Damon's chest. Damon nibbled on Tim's neck while his hands kept moving on him. Tim groaned and stretched his neck. His arms moved to find some purchase in the walls of the shower. Trying to keep himself upright when he felt like he was melting at Damon's touch. Those magic hands kept moving and finding places on Tim that pulled out groan after moan.

Caught between slippery hands and a hard wet body Tim was soon falling apart. He was panting and couldn't stop his hips from moving. Swaying from side to side feeling Damon's hard cock with each sway. Damon slowly licked and nipped along the back of his neck and wrapped one hand on Tim's hip, the other trailing further to wrap around Tim's aching cock.

He slowly moved his hand up and down on it, hand tight and slippery. “That's fucking pretty Tim,” he whispered into Tim's ear. Tim was panting and gently fucking into Damon's hand. He turned his head a little and saw Damon looking over his shoulder. Eyes locked on the sight of his hand moving on Tim's cock.

Tim pushed his hips back and ground his willing ass on Damon's cock. Shocking himself when somehow he managed to slip that cock into his crack. Damon froze and groaned behind him. He tried to move away from Tim but Tim threw his arms back and grabbed Damon's hips, keeping the man where he was. Damon groaned and started to move his fist again and pump his hips in a carefully coordinated counter point. He kept the pace slow. Tortuous even. A three pronged assault on Tim's already frazzled senses.

Damon's mouth and teeth left sizzling trails on Tim's neck. His hand on Tim's cock a tunnel of smooth and wet press and release. The hard cock moving between his ass cheeks tormenting him with the pleasure still to come. And Tim couldn't take anymore. He threw his head back onto Damon's shoulder. Dug his fingers into Damon's hips. Pushed his ass back onto Damon and somehow managed to pump his cock into Damon's waiting hand at the same time in a dance he'd never known he knew. Then he was spilling and screaming in an intense orgasm that for the first time in his life left him shaking and about to lose his legs.

Damon moved fast, he pressed Tim into the tile in front of him. He ground his dick into Tims ass and came hoarsely. His teeth clenched into Tim's shoulder muscle, leaving an impressive mark there for later perusal.

They stayed like that until their breathing evened out. Tim huffing like a horse and pressed happily into the tile, just letting the wall and Damon's body keep him upright. And Damon licking his way around Tim's shoulders and trembling. Eventually moving apart just enough to sluice themselves off, they stumbled out of the shower. Damon wrapped Tim in a fluffy bathrobe and towelled him dry. Peppering tiny kisses on his skin as he went.

Finally happy, Damon roughly dried himself off with another towel and lead a sleepy Tim out of the bathroom and into his waiting bed. Tim felt the other man wrap around him before falling asleep. Happy and secure in Damon's arms.

Tim woke to nuzzling at his neck. He didn't think or worry about how he'd look to Damon. He simply rolled over onto his front and spread his legs, pressing his already hard cock into the mattress. He reached into his side drawer and pulled out lube and condoms and threw them at the man still nuzzling into his neck.

He felt Damon still as they hit him and he recognised what they were. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Tim chuckled a bit. “Later, most definitely. Now I just want you in me. No need to be delicate about it either. My muscles are very relaxed and I really enjoy morning sex. So less talking and more fucking.”

Damon didn't need a second invitation if the way he set to work nibbling on Tim's spine was any indication. Tim heard the snick of the lube being opened while sharp teeth and a wicked tongue made him arch. Then a slick finger was pushing into him and he pulled up one knee to his chest to make it all easier. It left him feeling exposed and wanton and he relished it.

A second finger joining the first made him moan and push into the invasion. He panted as they twisted and danced inside him. Then bucked and keened when they brushed his prostate. His breath caught in his throat when they made another pass over it and one finger pressed it gently.

A third finger joined the fun for a second before fingers were taken away and a second later a blunt head pressed at his entrance. “Breath out Timmy,” Damon told him and Tim obeyed and breathed out. And Damon pushed in. Right past his guardian ring, sweeping over Tim's prostate and straight on. Until Damon could go no more and they were flush.

Damon stayed still as they both caught their breath and adjusted to each other. A whine in Tim's throat snapped Damon into action. He pulled out gently and slowly moved back in. He did that a few times until Tim moved enough to let him know he was ready for more. Then Damon kicked himself into gear and suddenly Tim found himself fucked hard and fast. He set his arms against the headboard and pushed back into Damon's every thrust.

Heart pounding and body sweating Tim met Damon thrust for thrust. Still sleep soft and willing Tim’s body gave itself over to Damon's will and met and accepted everything Damon offered. The hard ride could only be fast. In minutes Tim felt the tightness crawl up his legs and down his spine to meet and lodge itself in his centre and with a mind numbing intensity Tim felt himself let go and an orgasm take him over. He spilled onto the sheets under them and felt Damon's cock pulse into him a half second later.

The weight on him as Damon collapsed felt incredible and Tim fell back asleep before Damon had even withdrawn.

CHAPTER 12

Tim stretched his arms over his head and twisted to crack his spine and relax his back muscles. He'd been on this same chair at his laptop since ten that morning and it was dark now. Damon had woken him up with kisses and coffee and another hand job had melted his brains. It had been a very good morning all in all.

When he'd finally struggled out of bed, he'd had a quick shower and breakfast then sat at his computer and started writing. He'd eaten the sandwiches as they were placed at his elbow. He'd drank the coffee, tea or soda as they arrived. He'd answered the call of nature as fast as possible. He'd accept loving kisses dropped on him as frequently as they came. And he'd written over ten thousand words. He was happy. He was feeling accomplished. And he was now mentally tired. Physically though he felt restless.

Looking around him he saw Tony, Gibbs. and Damon sitting comfortably and watching T.V. quietly. “Tony, I need out,” he said.

Tony looked around, his face worried.

Damon spoke first. “It's Friday night. I know the perfect party we can all go to.”

*****

Damon pulled up to an average weatherboard house in the middle of a block of other houses. Some in a sad state of repair. A wire fence marked the front boundary of the property. Gibbs and Tony eyed the place warily. None of them would have looked at the place twice had they been driving through. Actually, they would have probably sped through. This didn't seem to be the area white middle class boys would find themselves welcome in.

Several people were milling around outside on the grass or on the porch. Most of them turned to them when they parked. Tim swallowed hard but trusted in Damon.

Damon turned in the front seat to look at them. “I know what this looks like, but trust me, it's okay. There is nothing to worry about. Now come on,” and with that he was out of his door and opening Tim’s. He helped Tim out and threw the keys over to Gibbs as soon as Gibbs looked his way. Car locked, they followed Damon up the path to the door.

Tim saw Gibbs and Tony stiffen when large men started to walk to them. They strode up right to Damon however and ignored the rest of them. The largest man walked right into Damon's personal space and stopped there. Neither man moved, as if assessing the other. Tim started to feel a little nervous, maybe Damon had been wrong about this place. Then Damon moved, fast as lightning and pulled the larger man into him. Strong arms wrapped around large shoulders and deep chuckles greeted the group assembled as the two men happily embraced.

Damon pushed the other man away and turned to Tim and the other two. He pulled Tim in close. “Tim, this is my friend Hussein, Hus for short. We made friends the day after I moved in here when he thought it would be easy to beat me up. I sent him home with a black eye and an apology for his mom from my uncle. Been best friends ever since,” Damon said.

“Yeah, he gave me a black eye and my mom gave me a red ass for fighting. I figured it might be safer to be friends with the new white kid than not. Hey Tim, like he said, call me Hus,“ the giant said, holding his hand out for Tim to take. Tim did it without reluctance and watched as Damon made more introductions until most everyone knew everyone else.

A young girl came bouncing up to Damon and grabbed his arm. “Momma heard from Jack that you got a boyfriend D. Is it true? Is this your boyfriend?” she asked excitedly.

Tim blushed but leaned in closer when Damon pulled. “Yeah Chrissy, this is Tim, my boyfriend. But you gotta keep it kinda quiet, don't want too many people to know. Okay?” Damon told her quietly. She nodded, then ran back to the house. “Odds are she'll they everyone we're here in seconds and that I brought my new boyfriend home,” Damon sighed.

Chuckles greeted the sigh and Tim couldn't help shaking his head. “You wanna hide me?” he asked.

“From every danger possible,” Damon told him seriously.

Hus and the rest of the adults around them perked up at that. “Your boy in danger D?” he asked. “Why?”

“He’s gay and won't hide it. He's a writer and people know him. And there are just some assholes out there that like to make trouble. But Gibbs gut says these guys are serious, so we listen to the gut and take it serious,” Damon told him.

He nodded and began to herd them to the door and the safety of the inside, while his eyes darted around. “Some people are stupid,” someone said from behind them. Tim and Damon both turned to see a young man in his early twenties following them. “Hey D,” he said waving at Damon. “Did you hear, I got a new job at the Port? Thanks to your Uncle giving me a great reference and Mac’s computer lessons I'm pushing paperwork in the office. It's great, the conditions are good and the pay means I can help out at home and Ma can quit working so much.”

“That’s great Max, that's really great,” Damon said ruffling the younger man's hair until he was batted away.

“Hey man, leave the do alone. How am I gonna impress anyone with my do all messed up?” Max laughed off trying for indignation and coming off looking like a happy puppy.

Tim thought he looked cute and glanced around to see if anyone else thought so. The young guy to Max’s right had just been staring at him with a stunned look on his face. When he saw Tim looking he blushed furiously and stormed off.

“I don't think impressing anyone is going to be a problem for you kid,” Tim said quietly and nodded at the back of the other young man that was now standing stiffly a few meters away.

Max looked confused though. “That's my best friend Jacob. What's going on?” he asked, looking back at Tim.

Tim shrugged, not knowing what to say. It all clicked for Damon however. He smirked and adjusted Max’s hair again, making it tousled instead of messy, then turned him around to face his friend and whispered something in his ear before pushing him off with a tap on his ass. Max stumbled in shock before starting to move and heading for his friend. “Come on, I want to introduce you to my Uncles,” Damon said pulling Tim through the crowd.

Seconds later a bellow of “Damon!” could be heard. Looking around him in surprise, Tim noticed a rugged man in his early fifties make his way through the crowd. They part for him happily and most waved a welcome at the group. Then Damon was engulfed by the older man. A minute later Damon was pushed into the waiting arms of a man in his late forties with dark sandy hair that could have probably used a hair cut, but obviously wasn’t going to.

Tim noticed the first man was busy shaking hands with Tony and meeting Gibbs. He grinned thinking the first man needed a shave and the second a hair cut. However both men wore the extra hair very well indeed. That extra scruff on the first man's face gave him a beautiful and sexy ruggedness and the longer hair on the other one added an air of vulnerability and creative approach. These two men had to be Damon’s Uncles, Tim thought. But before before he could speak the first man pulled away from Tony and took Tim's hand, giving it a strong tug he pulled Tim into a fierce hug.

*****

It was hours later and Tim was pleasantly tired. They were still at the party. The party was showing no real sign of slowing down. Tim was enjoying the people watching, but he was enjoying Damon's attentions far more. In the last few hours, they had talked to each other about anything and everything. They were sitting in a corner of the room on an overstuffed armchair. Damon had found this corner about an hour before and claimed the chair. In a second he had pulled Tim into his lap and clamped both arms around him. Preventing any escape. His kisses had prevented any complaints. They'd been left alone and even though the room was loud with music blaring and people were coming and going, Tim found he felt secluded and private in the cocoon of Damon's arms.

He roused from his happy daze for a second. “Gibbs and Tony?” he asked.

Damon stopped running his lips over Tim’s jaw line to answer. “Tony is off with Jack. They're planning the end to poverty as we know it, and Gibbs is off with Mac in his work shop probably inventing something to save the world.”

“Oh,” Tim sighed and shrugged, then turned just enough to bite lazily at Damon's lips. They parted instantly and Tim let his tongue play in the other man’s mouth, setting up a lazy game of chase between them. He hadn't meant to make things serious but the taste of Damon stopped him from being able to think, especially now that his state of languid lethargy had worn off. Tim wiggled and moved until he was straddling his boyfriend. His legs were folded under him in a most uncomfortable kneeling position possible on the armchair and he couldn't care less. He just wanted more of the other man.

He felt Damon’s hands make their way to his ass and cup his cheeks. The heat of them was intense and Damon's kisses were becoming more demanding. Tim knew they were both hard and started to feel a little panic as he remembered where they both were. He started to try and pull away. Then jumped and squeaked when a hand fell on his shoulder. Damon stiffened under him and they broke apart.

Beside then stood a smirking Jack and Tony. Jack jerked his thumb up. “Take him to your room. It's still there you know,” he said stepping back.

Tim made to stutter something out, an apology maybe, but he gasped as Damon just tightened his hold and stood with them both still basically attached. He nodded the his Uncle and strode off. The only indicator that he even noticed Tim was still in his arms was the little hitch up he made to push Tim slightly higher, which caused Tim to tighten his hold and bury his face in Damon's neck. He didn't notice or care about the knowing smirks they were receiving.

Before long they were somewhere in another room and Tim's back was leant against the door. He felt hard wood behind him and a harder man in front of him. He wriggled enough to be let down and Damon carefully set him on his feet. And Tim kept going. From feet to knees he sank down. Back still against the wooden door and chest sliding down Damon’s body. His hands snagged the front of Damon’s jeans and he swiftly had them undone and pushed down to Damon’s thighs. He saw the wet spot on Damon’s boxer briefs and moaned. He had to taste, now. He licked at the area then wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Damon jerked against him and thrust his fingers into Tim's hair. While his own head hit the door above Tim. “Jesus Tim” he breathed.

Tim didn't answer. He couldn't form words right now. Not for life or limb. He just wanted. He needed to taste. Now. He worked his fingers into the base of Damon's briefs and pulled slowly. His mouth never releasing the head of Damon's cock, he just kept pulling. The material sliding over Damon's hard heat and through Tim's hungry lips until the barrier was gone and Tim was sucking on Damon’s cock. The plump head resting on his waiting tongue and a steady stream of precome leaking out it. Tim sucked slow and careful. Just moving his lips in tiny increments. Applying a little pressure here or more pressure there. Using his tongue to press the head into the roof of his mouth or to just stroke it. Rubbing around the head and tickling at the slit. He could hear Damon's ragged breathing. Could feel how those steel, fingers flexed or froze in his hair. They both needed more and now.

Tim ran his hands up the outside of Damon’s thighs until he could scrape his nails at the point where Damon's ass met his upper leg. At that crease. He scraped soft and slow and felt Damon’s legs shake. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Then he released the pressure and looked straight up into Damon's blown eyes. Damon was keeping control by a thread. He was shaking all over. Tim needed him to break. He opened his mouth and licked Damon from base right up to his tip. Then he ducked the head in again and let his mouth go lax.

He nodded to Damon and hummed a second. The shock in Damon's eyes was blinding and he bit his lip viciously. “Fuck, you're perfect,” Damon whispered and Tim closed his eyes and relaxed further. He waited. Then he felt Damon start to thrust shallowly and carefully into his mouth. He revelled in the feeling it gave him. Revelled in the care showed.

He sucked again and heard the groan. He kept up the steady pressure as Damon thrust into his mouth. Keeping the pressure steady was difficult but he tried. He knew it was going to make his mouth ache but couldn't find it in himself to care. He just sucked and waited for his man to take all the pleasure he could in the vacuum Tim had created for him.

The steady thrusting quickly changed from a smooth rhythm into staggered bursts. Then Damon shuddered and tried to move Tim away. Tim latched on stronger and quickly come filled his mouth. He swallowed greedily and kept swallowing until there was nothing left to take. Tim pulled of. He was panting as he looked up. Damon looked shattered and he'd done that. He watched as Damon's eyes fluttered open and he looked down. Then Damon was right there with him. On his knees, on the floor and desperately trying to meld their lips together.

Damon's kisses were feral, unhindered and out of control. He was speaking and kissing Tim all at once and the incoherence was melting Tim's very soul. “Amazing,” kiss, “incredible,” kiss. A word followed by a kiss followed by a word followed by a kiss until Damon had Tim flat on his back and on the floor. His eager hand finding a way inside of Tim's pants and into his shorts.

A hot hard hand wrapped itself securely around Tim's leaking shaft and stroked. And twisted just a touch. And squeezed just there and just right and just this side of too tight and Tim was bucking off the floor and groaning his own orgasm into Damon's shoulder.

CHAPTER 13

They lay on the floor. Damon half over Tim until they could both breathe again. Tim finally opened his eyes to look around. “This your bedroom?” he husked, then cleared his throat. Damon raised his head. He nipped at Tim's jaw. “Mhmm.” A few more nuzzles and he forced himself into his feet, pulling Tim up with him. He shuffled them over to the bed and sat down. “The Uncs keep my room set up for me. A kind of a security blanket, you know? So I’ll always know I have a home here. I lucked out with them when I ran from my Dad. I was lucky. Real lucky,” he said quietly.

Tim nodded and joined him, just leaning into Damon and enjoying the quiet closeness. “I’m pretty sure that Tony, Gibbs, Jack and Mac are planning something. Maybe world domination. We should make sure they never meet Abbi. If the five of them ever get together it would be the end of life as we know it. Hmmm, actually, yeah, that might be a good thing.”

Damon huffed a short laugh and wrapped Tim securely in his arms. “Don't worry about it now. I'll protect you either way.”

“You say that now, but you've never seen Abbi on too much caffeine and sugar. She's truly frightening. Think chipmunk on speed, but human sized. Not even you could stand in her way,” Tim said seriously.

Damon just chuckled again and pushed Tim down on the bed. He rolled until he was covering the writer and licked at Tim's neck happily. He squacked when sharp slaps fell on his ass cheeks. One on each.

“Forgot you were ass to the wind?” Tim smirked up at him.

“I'll give you ass to the wind,” Damon ground out and Tim quickly started to struggle. He bucked and wriggled and tried to throw himself out of Damon’s grip but nothing worked. It took Damon only a couple of minutes before he had Tim up ended and over his bare legs, his boxers and jeans now kicked somewhere across the room. A second later and he had Tim skinned out of his own clothes. They were also tossed to the pile.

Tim tried to struggle. He couldn't ever remember being ass up on anyone's lap. Not as a kid and certainly not as an adult. He wriggled and struggled and generally kicked up a fuss. Then he gasped in a shocked breath as he felt the first sharp smack on his right buttock cheek, quickly followed by the same in his left buttock cheek. A few more came down before he started to breath again. He was more shocked than hurt. Really the smacks barely even stung. They certainly didn't hurt. Not really. The stinging wasn't even a real stinging. It was more a warmth. A warmth now steadily spreading through his ass, up his lower back and down his thighs.

Soon he was panting for breath and trying to figure out his own body and needs. He couldn't figure out if he wanted it all to stop or keep going. Didn't know if he wanted to run away or stay like that forever. He didn't understand how a part of him was telling him to fight and hate this, while a louder part wanted to push up into the hand tormenting him. He stopped fighting with himself suddenly and made his decision.

He pushed his ass up and met the descending hand half way. He couldn't stop the groan that elicited. It felt like it came from his toes. Then the smacks changed. They didn't stop, but the tone of them altered. The rhythm changed, slow strikes were interspersed with the smacks and he couldn't stop moaning.

He knew his cock was hard again and leaking, even where it hung between Damon's legs as Tim was over the man’s lap. Tim could see the steady stream of precum joining him to the floor. The puddle growing with every second. He felt as Damon shifted and reached for something in his drawer. The smacks came slower for a few seconds. And Damon changed the speed of those unbelievable strokes. They weren't softer but the strokes on his hot ass cheeks became more frequently interspersed with the smacks and Tim raised his ass into each stroke firmly and begged for more, more smacks, more strokes, more, just more.

Tim heard a snick and then felt wetness dribbled between his ass cheeks and he bucked and cried out at the temperature change. Hot, hard fingers rubbed over his crack and soon the wetness warmed up. That glorious slick heat that made him crazy for more. He pushed his ass towards those tormenting fingers. His hands on the floor to aid his balance. One hand clamped itself over his lower back and held him down now. Damon was barely letting him move his hips up. He moved Tim around until Tim felt his cock held between the other man’s thighs. Then the thighs closed around him as much as possible without spilling Tim on the floor.

Then slick fingers brushed over his hole while strong thighs clenched around him and Tim started to tremble. He was begging, and undulating. He was so turned on and he wanted it all now. He gasped as Damon’s finger breached him. Pushed right on in and pulled out again. Slick hard and fast in and out, in and out, in and out and Tim kept panting. Hips pushing up onto the finger pushing into him and down between the other man’s strong thighs, tormenting him with just barely there friction. Tim could not figure out if this was heaven or hell and really he did not care, just as long as it never stopped.

One slick digit became two and quickly three and Damon's own cock was enjoying the procedures. Tim could feel it sticking into his side. Tim was getting frantic. Damon was pushing him over the edge of sanity. The fingers in him were just short of enough. Not long enough. Not thick enough. Not enough friction. His dick wasn't getting enough stimulating. Not encased enough. Not enough heat. Not enough - just not enough.

Tim was babbling. He could hear himself. It was all incoherent. Damon's fingers in him were speeding up, getting rougher. Damon's breathing was ragged. Laboured and moans were dripping from his lips. Tim could hear words like “glorious, amazing, want more, give you everything. Hungry, so hungry for me. Just one more finger baby, just one more and you're gonna come for me, just one. Breathe baby, breathe out,”

Tim breathed out and groaned like a whore as he felt another finger push into him. Four hard slick fingers pushed into his asshole and rubbed a steady pace over his prostate and in seconds Tim was seeing stars and blacking out.

When he came to again, he was cleaned up and dressed again and snuggled up to Damon on a small bed in Damon's old room in his Uncles home. Damon was stroking his fingers through Tim's hair and humming softly to the music they could still hear coming up from the party down stairs. “Thank you,” Tim whispered.

Damon moved them enough to look into Tim's eyes. “For mind blowing orgasms? Cause I need to thank you too,” he smiled.

“For everything,”Tim answered seriously.

Damon sobered. “We’re just at the beginning Tim. We have forever from now on.”

CHAPTER 14

“Tim hurry up. The Premier starts soon and there's still the Red Carpet to get through,” Tony’s voice harangued him from the other side of the bedroom door. Tim sighed and couldn't seem to stand in his own two feet. He didn't turn to face the door when it opened and someone walked in. He blinked when Damon knelt down infront of him. One hand on either side of Tim's hips as he sat on the corner of the bed.

Damon smiled up at him and looked his face over carefully. “Scared huh?” he asked and Tim just nodded. “You're scared and nervous. That's good. Nothing wrong with that. Perfectly normal even. But if you don't get out there and calm your brother down, he's going to wear a hole in the floor with his pacing and I'm pretty sure Gibbs is thinking about tying Tony down, and if that happens you know we won’t be going anywhere. They’ve got silk ropes and handcuffs in their room. I accidentally saw them when we got back last night,” Damon told him seriously. He was so serious that Tim had to burst out laughing.

The laughter seemed to shake him out of his nerves and he stood up. He took a deep breath and stole a quick kiss from Damon’s offered lips. Then straightened his tux and walked to the door, pulling an unresisting Damon behind him. He stopped in the doorway and took stock.

The room beyond wasn't crowded but it held more than just Gibbs and Tony. Abbi was of course there. But so were Ducky, now holding hands with Gerald, and Abbi herself was between Cait and Jimmy on the sofa. He smiled when he noticed they were all dressed up. The ladies in slinky black dresses and the gents in smart black tuxes. He looked around at them all smiling.

He pulled out his phone and snapped off a couple of photos. “I've never seen so many pretty people in one room before in my life,” he said then turned swiftly and snapped one of a widely grinning Damon, before stuffing his phone into his pocket. He quickly pulled it back out again and put it into the other pocket. “Keys,” was all he said to the curious looks as he wiggled a little to adjust everything to be comfortable.

Tony threw up his hands, gave up and started to usher people out of the door.

*****  
The Red Carpet was a frenzy and Tim desperately did not want to get out of their limo. He clung to the door as the chauffeur tried to open it. He was stretched out over Damon’s lap to do so. “I've changed my mind. I've changed my mind!” he cried.

Damon wrapped him in his arms. “Breathe baby, just breathe,” he said calmly against Tim's temple and Tim sagged and relaxed, nodding slowly. The car door open and the noise hit them like a tidal wave. Damon waited for Gibbs to get out first, followed by Tony. Then he slowly pulled himself out of the limo. He put his hand back in and gently pulled out the man of the hour.

Tim was shaking. He couldn't stop. It was all too much. He needed to hide. Then Damon was beside him wrapping an arm around his waist and Jethro and Tony were in front of him giving him a shield for as long as he needed one. He breathed like Damon had told him to in the car. He squared his shoulders and took a quick look around. Abbi, Cait, Jimmy, Ducky and Gerald were all right there with him. His father and Stepmom were at home and watching. He wasn't alone. He could do this. Another steadying breath and he straightened further. “I got this,” he said and Jethro and Tony stepped to the side and Timmy McGee stepped back while Thom Gemcity stepped forward.

Autographs and thirty second interviews followed one another. He stopped and spoke to fans and signed things for them. He stopped and spoke to people with microphones and answered inane questions. “Who was he wearing?” How the hell did he know. Tony stepped in with, “Tonight Thom’s wearing a Leon Vance original creation. Leon was kind enough to supply all us boys with fabulous suits and tuxes. The ladies there are wearing dresses from the Paula Cassidy Range.” and Tim smiled thinking Volcano had come through for him yet again.

“How are you feeling tonight? Are you excited?” Terrified Tim thought, Thom answered “I feel fantastic, look at all of these people, here to support us. I'm truly humbled,” Thom could schmooze with the best of them. At times Thom was a complete ass too. Tim smiled at the thought,Thom was him and he was Thom, but sometimes Thom could say and get away with things that Tim couldn't. So he walked the carpet. He introduced Damon, Jet and Tony when required and slowly made his way to the entrance of the cinema that was hosting the premier.

He chuckled when he noticed that Gerald was waylaid and being interviewed himself. He had Ducky, Jimmy, Abbi and Cait with him. Their two groups having been separated at some time. Ducky looked a little wide eyed at the attention. But Gerald kept a hand on his arm and kept them moving slowly. Allowing only a quick word here and there.

Tim elbowed Tony to look and they smiled indulgently at the beaming smile on Abbi’s face as she held onto Jimmy’s arm. Caitlin on Jimmy’s other side looked serene and ethereal and suddenly Tim had an idea for another Elflord book. This time with a Princess as the hero. Kicking ass and taking names. Yes, he'd start his notes on that as soon as he got back to the hotel. He'd name her Caet and she'd be beautiful and fierce. Yes, yes she would.

He turned back to Damon when he felt a slight push. “We’re being called forward by the Major Domo,” he whispered into Tim's ear.

Tim looked to where Damon's chin was pointing and saw a man in an embellished tux and clipboard waving them forward. “He's called a Major Domino’s? That's just wrong.”

Damon chuckled into his ear, making Tim shiver and lean into Damon's arm. “A Major Domo, Tim. A formal Master of Ceremonies. He runs the show. A Producer. But you see the gold ropes on his shoulders? Sort of means he's the best of the best. Like when a Concierge had keys pinned to his lapel. Means he's well trained and nothing phases him. Okay, Tony and Gibbs have roped in the rest of our group,” Damon said and pulled Tim forward.

They were soon in front of the officious looking man. He was consulting a clipboard tablet thing and in a second handing them off to a young man to lead them to their seats.

They walked through an atrium area and then into the theatre proper. They followed the young man in a tight group. Tim somehow found himself in the middle of a sea of people he had feelings for. He smiled and squeezed Damon's hand a little. He was in the middle of what felt like family. He liked that. He was in the middle if his small world. Damon turned his head to question the squeeze. Tim shook his head slightly but kept smiling and Damon smiled back and let the matter drop with a quick squeeze of his own hand.

Their usher lead them to a group of seats. Tony thanked the young man and started to organise them. Tim found himself seated with Damon on his left, in the aisle seat. Gerald and Ducky beside him on the right. Abbi, Cait and Jimmy seated directly in front of him and Tony and Gibbs at his back. Again surrounded by family.

He felt Damon's arm settled around his shoulders and snuggled into it. He smiled at the tiny kiss on his hair.

“Just like a date,” Damon whispered.

Tim snorted. “If this was a date, we'd be in the back row necking. There wouldn't be over a hundred people in this place with us or watching us. And, I'd have popcorn and soda, and maybe even Maltesers,” he groused. He felt Damon's shoulders jiggle up and down in a soft chuckle then he stretched and called the young usher that had lead them to their seats over. Tim ignored everything as much as possible in favour of snuggling with his boyfriend. As far as he was concerned Damon was the best part of this whole thing.

A few minutes later the aisle ways were filled with ushers. Each one carrying trays of popcorn and soda and bags of chocolate. Damon reached out and snagged some which he promptly handed to a shocked Tim. He blushed and giggled when he saw other designer clad guests call out for popcorn or soda. It was incongruous to his eye to see theses wealthy socialite types munching on popcorn and sipping soda through a straw in a giant paper cup. Just like the common man. He looked back at Damon, who winked at him.

Tim sighed. Settled his gifts in their assigned places and got comfortable in his chair. He felt Damon's arm over his shoulder again and knew that for now at least, all was right with the world.

The lights started to dim and the place quieted quickly. Tim saw Damon, from the corner of his eye, glance behind him. Tim looked back too. Gibbs was directly behind Damon. He sat stiffly. Face creased. When he noticed the attention he seemed to come to a fast decision. He leaned forward to whisper in Damon's ear. Damon nodded once and his arm around Tim tightened further. Tim felt a cool breeze tiptoe up his spine and shuddered.  
It felt like someone had crossed his grave. He tightened his jaw and forced calming breaths. Whatever happened, he had family. Those he was born into and those he happily surrounded himself with. He was loved and cared for and no one could take any of that away from him.

The music started and Tim forgot everything as the drama of the ethereal music swept him up. There in the big screen, he saw his creation come to life. Words he had placed in his character's mouths were said aloud. Scenes and scenarios he'd only ever seen in his mind and as words on an electronic page, were suddenly in front of his eyes in raging color.

He fell into the story he had written just like everyone else did. He held his breath as one Elf ran up a tree and used it to leap the another. He gasped as the villain captured his hero. He laughed at the the snarky one liners that were thrown around and bandied between his group of heros. He laughed, he cried. He got completely sucked in and enjoyed every second of it.

“I wrote that. I should not have enjoyed it that much. I knew what was going to happen. I shouldn't have been so shocked and surprised at the effects. Oh my God, the effects. It was nuts. It was incredible.” Tim was gushing and couldn't seem to stop himself. He felt like he'd reverted to being a fifteen year old fanboy. They were still seated in their seats and waiting for the usher to come and escort them out. Tim was practically bouncing in his chair. His hands everywhere at once and fighting hard for breath.

“Congratulations Tim. That was fantastic,” Damon said and pulled Tim in for a hard hug. Tim felt slaps on his shoulders from his family and friends around them. When Damon let him go Tim looked around at his group and beamed at them. He was flying high and he loved it. He dreaded the come down that would come later. But that was later. This was now.

Finally getting the nod from the usher to start walking out, Damon got up, pulling Tim to his feet with him and started back up the aisle. Tim knew he was manoeuvred into the middle of the group but couldn't care less as he chatted with Abbi, like two over sugared chipmunks.

Tim barely noticed as the glass of champagne was placed in his hand. He sipped at it and kept talking. He was introduced to the actors and stars of the movie. He shook hands with the director. He met other actors and celebrities. He was almost overwhelmed. But somehow he didn't fall on his face. He didn't spill his drink or hurt anyone with his flailing hands. He wasn't sure he didn't make a fool of himself however. Hopefully Tony had been on the ball as usual Tim thought as he was introduced to yet another celeb.

Tim caught himself before he yawned and felt Damon press his face into his shoulder. “Can't let the press see you yawning. They'd make a huge story out of it. Probably say all these people were boring,” Damon whispered under the pretence of kissing Tim's temple.

“Hmm, thanks. But I'm so tired now. Can we leave soon?” Tim whispered back raising his face from Damon's shoulder.

“I think so. This is Tony’s department. I'll let him know you ready to go. Just lean on me,” Damon answered. He strolled slowly, an arm around Tim’s waist until they beside Gibbs and Tony again.

Slowly but surely the whole group wound their way to the doorway. It was past midnight at this point and the street should have been empty. At least Tim thought it should have been. He could not have been more wrong. As they stepped out again, cameras flashed and people called out and Tim let Thom out to play again. Waving and smiling and generally schmoozing his way down the red carpet.

Familiar voices were calling. Damon stopped them and pointed to the barrier.  
Tim saw Max and Jacob from the party there. Smiling at more friends Tim started to pull Damon over.

They were almost there when a harsher voice called Damon's name. Then screams and flashes of light followed. Someone was roaring. The crowds were screaming and pushing at each other, trying to get away. Damon shoved Tim behind him and stood facing whoever was roaring at them. Tim was now between Tony and Gibbs and not sure of anything.

He looked around frantic. Abbi, Cait and the others were trying to get to them but the swell of panicking crowd held them back. Tim turned forwards again just in time to see Damon grab at his arm and take a fist to the temple and go down hard. He took half a step forward to get to him when intense pain flooded his brain and blackness followed on its heels.

CHAPTER 15  
Screaming. Flashes of light. Pushing. Shoving. Fear. Disbelief. Confusion. Movement. Swaying. Damon falling. Damon falling. Fear. Screams. Light glinting off silver or steel. Screams. Falling. Pain. Darkness. Blessed darkness. Emptiness. Swearing. Voices. Darkness. Voices of strangers. Blessed black.

Tim felt lost. Helpless. He had a flipping migraine and was heart sick. He could hear movement around him. There were voices. He didn't recognise any of them. Didn't know. But they knew him. He could hear the gloating and fury in their voices. He knew he was seated. Knew he was tied. Hands behind his back. Chin on his chest. He stayed that way and listened.

The room felt cold. The voices echoed. He cracked an eye open carefully. He hoped he could look around without being noticed. From the slits he allowed his eyes to become, all he could see clearly was his lap. Beyond that a type of wooden floor. Plywood maybe? He drew his eyes sideways and looked through the corners. First the left side then the right. He saw metal walls. The room was maybe three meters by three or four. Not large by any means. Just large enough apparently for an unknown number of people and him.

Something about the construction of it and the strange echo effect made his memory jerk. And suddenly he had an idea of, if not where he was. Then at least what he was in. Years ago he and Tony had gone with Jackson and Gibbs to visit a construction of a massive complex. It had been a job that required a site office. The office had been a shipping container. And that was exactly what he was in now. A god damned shipping container. The idea left him frozen to his core. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He could be anywhere.

He closed his eyes again and concentrated on his breathing. Keeping it quiet and level. He didn't want anyone noticing him right now while he was having a quiet panic attack. He flexed his thigh muscles to distract himself and almost cried in relief when he felt it. He clamped down on any reaction and stayed still. But right there, in his pants pocket, he'd felt his key chain. They mustn't have checked him thoroughly or if they had, hadn't bothered with it. But thank God they hadn't because right there in his pocket was salvation. Thank you Ms. Bishop, for that final Physics project all those years ago. And thank God for my OCD about changing batteries every three months, Tim thought to himself. Now if only he could get to it. The hands tied to the chair and behind his back were going to be a problem.

Then he stopped thinking and kept his head down. There were footsteps heading his way. They were hard, fast and angry. There was a voice. It yelled things but currently not at him. It yelled instructions. Don't do this. Don't do that. Don't talk to him. Don't be like him. He deserves to die. I'll kill you myself.

Tim bit his tongue because Thom’s smart assed mouth wanted to say something. Who ever said pseudonyms didn't have their own personalities was an idiot as far as Tim was concerned.

Then the voice turned on him. As well as a pair of harsh, beefy hands. They grabbed Tim's lapel and shook him hard, yelling at him to wake his ‘fag ass up.’ Tim kept his eyes shut and said nothing, just allowed himself to be shaken like a rag doll. Whoever had been shaking him pushed him back into his chair in disgust. Then Tim felt pain flare across his cheek as he was struck. His head was thrown into the back of the chair he was sitting in and more pain flared across the back of his head. Then nothing else, as black swam to meet him again and draw him down. His final thought was of Damon's face and how much he wanted to see it again.

Pain. Dark. Fear. Confusion. That all flew through Tim's head. One after another. Until Tim remembered what had happened. And then he bit the side of his mouth to keep himself from practically growling. He flexed his thigh muscle and felt his key chain dig back into him. Yes he still had that. And now judging by how he felt like he was tied up, his position had been changed.

He was still in the same type of chair. Probably the same one. But his arms were no longer behind his back. Instead now they were tied at his sides, around the elbows and chair back. His ankles felt tied to the chair legs too.

Footsteps walked towards him and Tim tensed, waiting for something. He controlled his reaction with difficulty when he heard a slap. The sound of hand hitting face, just off to his left. He kept his eyes closed and listened.

“See that there boy. That's what's gonna happen to you if you stay like this. This is unnatural. Evil. Against God and Nature. You only have a few choices. Your Pa sent you with us so you'd see what's in store for you if you don't change. As soon as that thing sitting there wakes up we’ll make him pay for everything he's done. For everything his kind has done. Don't worry boy. We’ll beat this evil out of you, or you'll die in the purification. I promise. Now we're heading out for a few hours. Don't talk to the thing. Don't listen to it. If it wakes up, let us know. We'll be back when we're good and ready. Stay alert.” Then there were footsteps moving away and then the slamming of a huge metal door and locks set in place. Then nothing. Pure quiet. Only broken by sniffling that was attempted at being stifled.

Tim risked cracking his eyes open and trying to look around. He couldn't see much. Just his lap. He strained his ears, trying to hear anything. All he could hear was the person crying and his own breathing. He had to make a decision and time was not on his side here. Slowly he lifted his head. Eyes still only cracks and looked around the room. Darkness. Spotlights. A camera set up. And emptiness apart from what looked like a teenaged boy huddled on the floor. He was the one crying.

Tim screwed up the rest of his courage. “So, what brings you here. I was kidnapped. Right in front of a whole lot of people with cameras too. It probably made every news bulletin in the country. Heck, just on that happening these assholes are going to make me a millionaire. I can just see the headline now, can't you? Best selling Author kidnapped at premier of his first movie, or something like that anyway. It's probably going to send my sales through the roof. Not to mention the box office sales. Damn. I didn't know what to do with my money before. Looks like Tony can implement some more of his social and societal ideas. This time I'll make sure they're geared towards the LGBTIQ communities. Hopefully knowing that will give theses assholes heart attacks and they'll leave decent people alone. Hey I'm Tim. Who are you?” Tim finally asked the boy. He'd let Thom get his snark out, now it was time to make some friends. Or at least one friend.

He looked at the kid still huddled in the corner and smiled. The kid just looked at him wide eyed. “Hey kid, I'm Tim. What's your name?” Tim reworded his greeting in a quiet voice.

“S-S-Samuel. My names Samuel,” he whispered.

“Hey Sam. What are you doing here?” Tim asked quietly. Sam looked around nervously but didn't answer.

Tim tried another tack. “How'd you get those bruises on your face?” he tried. “They look painful. I guess I probably have a matching set on my face. Sure feels like I do.”

Sam sniggered. “Yeah Tim, we’re the bruise twins,” he answered now looking at Tim.

“What can you tell me Sam,” Tim said more than asked. He kept his voice calm and steady. It took effort, he was petrified and angry in equal measure.

“They're pissed off at you because they think you're un-natural, dirty and evil. They're going to make an example of you. Film it all then put it on line. They have big plans. It's not going to be good. I'm sorry,” he finally whispered.

Tim nodded. He'd expected it anyway. Didn't mean he'd give up easily though. “Hey are these the assholes that have been sending me the threatening emails?”

Sam shrugged.

“Okay that explains me. What about you?” Tim asked.

Sam looked shifty again. Then he steeled himself and spoke. “You like guys right?” he asked slowly.

Tim nodded. Sam took another breath.

“Me too. But dad doesn't like it. They want me to get cured. Pray to be normal. Beat me normal,” Sam told him looking at the floor again.

Tim scoffed. “Huh. Is there no end to their idiocy? Okay Sam, if you like guys, you're always going to like guys. You can't pray it away and you sure can't beat it away either. They're going to kill you if you don't get away from them. They're unhinged people. My boyfriend Damon, ran away from his father when he was just a bit older than you. His father thought the same things. Tried to beat him straight. Could have killed him.”

Sam looked at Tim seriously now. Fear in his eyes. “Damon’s dad is here. He's the one really angry at you. Blames you for his boy. Damon got lucky. Found somewhere to go. I don't have anyone but my dad. Mom died when I was four. Just been us and the commune since then.”

Tim sobered. Sam’s story was close to home. “Do you love your dad, Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “Always will. I can see the truth though Tim. I'm not blind. I just don't have a way out.”

Tim made up his mind. He'd get this kid out. He wiggled, trying to get his hand in his pocket. But he couldn't. Just tied a bit too tight. “Sam, if I can get us out of here, will you help me? You won't ever have to go back to your dad. I have friends that can help you. Quite a few to choose from really. But I need your help to get out of here.”

“I can't open the doors Tim. They locked them from the outside.”

“I know and that's perfect. We just barricade ourselves in until the cavalry arrives. What do you say?” Tim asked hopefully.

Sam thought about it for a minute. Then he stood up and walked over to Tim. “What's first?” he asked.

Tim could have whooped in joy. Instead he canted his left hip. “Put your hand in that pocket.”

Sam looked at him so skeptically Tim had to laugh. “Just stick your hand in there and pull out my keys.”

Sam sighed and did it. He dangled them in front of Tim. “You want your Swiss Army Knife?” the kid asked.

Tim shook his head. “No it's useful but right now I just want my owl. Here put it in my hand. Unhook the knife and cut me loose.” Tim waggled his fingers excitedly.

With a sideways glance, Sam did as he was told. He unhooked the knife and placed the small fluffy owl in Tim's eager hand. He was even more confused when Tim squashed it so hard they could both hear the crack of something breaking.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief then. “Okay, use the knife to cut me loose. Then we need to barricade the doors. If we're lucky, the cavalry should be on it's way soon.”” A minute later they had blocked the doors with everything they could find. Including using the camera tripod to block the bolts so they couldn't be unlocked from the outside. Then they found a corner, sat down and waited. Tim heard every detail of Sam's short life and in turn shared his as they sat there.

They stopped talking after what felt like hours, but couldn't have been. Not really, Tim thought. They were just waiting now. And waiting sucked. Sam was flipping through Tim’s Swiss Army Knife. “This is cool, where'd you get it from?” he asked.

Tim looked at it and huffed a small laugh. “My brother in law, Gibbs. He's got about a hundred rules he lives by. One of them is, as an adult you should always carry a knife. A Swiss Army one keeps you out of trouble in more ways than one. He gave it to me years ago. Kept it on my key chain ever since. Along with my tiny owl.”

“Yeah. What's with that owl anyway? Why did you break it? And how come you're just sitting here and waiting?” Sam asked. He was obviously worried about staying in the container. Tim noticed minute shakes in the boy's shoulders.

He reached out an arm and wrapped it around the kid’s shoulder. Pulling him into his side and bolstering him as much as he could. “Well that owl is not just an owl. You see one of my best friends is Abbi. She's a goth genius. We were at school together. We had a Physics teacher back in school that liked us to think outside of the box. We had a project. She didn't care what we did, but we had to turn a tiny object into something it wasn't. So Abbi decided she would use my owl keyring and alter it. And she did. Got top marks for it too.”

“I still don't get it.” Sam said still confused.

Tim chuckled. “Well you see, Abbi put a locator in my owl. It activates when it's pressed hard enough. So shatter the plastic casing and press the tiny button. And poof. Locator is activated. And Abbi can track me as soon as she realises.”

“So that's what you did. You turned it on. Now she can find you. Cool. What did you make for the project?”

Tim smiled viciously. “Oh I turned a gorgeous pen into a very vicious mace propellant. If she gets in trouble she can mace her attacker and even stab them if she needs to. The pen is stainless steel and hard. Has sharp ends too. No one would worry about a goth nerd girl type pulling a pen on them. Their mistake.”

“That's really cool. Your friends sound like fun,” Sam said wistfully.

“You'll get to know them soon enough kid. Welcome to my crazy world. Where your best friends become just an extension of your family. And your family would do anything for you to make you happy. I think my world has picked up new members just this week. Ducky, Gerald and now you.” Tim smiled down into the kids shocked face. Yep this kid needed a family and a world where he was accepted and supported, not beaten and threatened, Tim thought quietly.

CHAPTER 16

“Come on Detective! You have the footage. You can see what the hell happened. Now get your asses in gear and find him” Damon was yelling and couldn't help it. Tony was trying to keep some idea of peace. Gibbs was stony. His face could cut diamond. His attitude screaming his need to maim and destroy. Abbi was fretting and babbling nonsense. Cait and Jimmy trying to keep her grounded. The only calm ones of the group were Ducky and Gerald.

Finally though Tony seemed to have reached his limit. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Getting every ounce of attention in the room. “Detective, you know Tim is my brother, my client, my fuching family. Everyone in this room is at this point and in some respect. They are Tim’s family too. Do, let me make this abundantly clear. WE DID NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIS ABDUCTION. You know he's been receiving threats. We gave you the emails. There is an open case. If you morons didn't take it seriously that's your problem. Now stop interrogating us and do your jobs. Hundreds of people saw what happened. Every network there has offered you their footage. They probably even have clear vision of the attackers. Damon was hurt trying to stop them. He's got stitches from two knife wounds, bruised ribs and a concussion. He should still be in hospital but he won't stay there until he knows Tim is safe and back. Jet and I have suspected concussions from hits to the head but like Damon we want Tim back more than anything else. How the hell do you think our Dad is holding up knowing his son has been kidnapped. Not well I can tell you. That footage when world wide and viral in seconds of it happening. Hell half of the teams were transmitting live. Dad has been on the phone with me begging me for news of Timmy half a dozen times already. I need to tell him you're working on it. He can't lose Tim. He can't deal with that. None of us can. So fucking help us.” Tony finally finished softly.

They'd been at the police station for more than an hour. They had spent an hour at the hospital getting checked over. Gibbs, Tony and Damon had all checked themselves out of the hospital against medical approval. They were frantic to get Tim back safe. Then they had sat at the station and faced being accused of being accomplices to the kidnapping. Having orchestrated it for publicity. For financial gain. Hell even out of jealousy. But they had all had enough by now.

Tony sat back down and pulled out his cell phone again as it started to ring. He sighed and went to answer it. Gibbs reached out a hand and put it on the table. He swiped to answer it then hit the speakerphone function. “Tony! Tony! Any news? Any news about my boy?” They all winced at the pain in John McGee’s voice. Tony dropped his head in his hands, tears already streaming down his face.

“John, John it's Jet. We're still at the station. The police are, are, working on it. We'll find him. John. We'll bring him home. You won't lose him like you his mother. We'll bring him home. I promise,” Gibbs told the man solemnly. A promise in his voice of dire consequences if someone else got in his way.

“Jet, Jet. Are you alright? I saw, we all saw you and Tony and Damon go down. Your Dad is here right now. Here I'll put you on speaker.”

The next voice they heard was older and gruffer but just as worried. “Son?” Was all he said, but it was enough. A world of worry did it hold.

“Hey Dad. We'll be okay. Just as soon as we get Tim back anyway. You look after John and Elizabeth all right Dad? Just make sure they are all right.” Gibbs told his father soothingly.

“Jet?”

“Yes John?”

“On the footage. We saw young Damon go down. Is he okay? Was he badly hurt?” John asked.

“Damon’s right here John. Say hello Damon,” Gibbs smirked.

Damon stuck his tongue out at the other man then swallowed. “Hello Sir. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect Tim. I failed. I'm sorry. So sorry. I-I-”

“Damon, son. Stop that. We all saw how you got between Timmy and that attacker. We all saw how hard you fought. Son it took three men to take you down. Two of them from behind. It’s okay son. It's okay. I know you got hurt. Are you sure you're okay, son?” John asked.

Damon looked shaken at the concern. “I'll be fine Sir. I already got stitches for the knife wounds. It's not too bad. I'll be fine. Just a scar maybe. Tim might even like it. The police are working to figure it out, sir. Please look after yourselves. Tim would never forgive himself if something happened to you all,” Damon told the older man.

Tony finally lifted his head from his hands. He gulped then spoke. “Dad get some rest. All of you. We’ll call when we know something. Okay? Bye.”

They waited for the goodbyes to be said before hanging up. Tony put the phone back in his pocket and turned to stare at the Detectives. They stared back. But they weren't as hostile now it seemed.

A knock on the door had one standing up and answering it. The other stayed put. The group wasn't under arrest or even suspicion. They'd already known that. It hadn't stopped a little animosity however. When Detective Talin came back he had two people with him.

Tony was in his feet immediately. Hand out and ready to shake. “Detective Hanes, thank God. Any news?”

Talin lead Hanes to them. He sighed. “I guess you know Detective Hanes from the Cyber department. He and his people have been good enough to fill in the blanks for us.” Talin said and gestured at Hanes.

“Tony, Gibbs,” he started as he shook both men's hands. “I don't know what to say. I wish we could have prevented this from happening. As you know we could never find any information on the senders of the emails. They were always sent from different public locations. From different VPN IP addresses. The only part that we assume stayed the same was the computer they were sent from. If we can find that computer we can read the whole story from it. As it is this is Nagune Johnstone. She works with me and we've been going through the footage the networks gave us. We have identified three of the four men we think were responsible for the attack.” He pointed to the laptop Johnstone had set up. She tapped a button and they saw themselves on its screen.

Damon leant forward. He watched as Tim shook hands and had quick chats. His face animated from the pleasure watching the movie had given him. He saw their attention caught by someone and them all smiling and heading that way. Then he saw himself freeze as someone else called him. Then that man was in front of them and they were scuffling. Damon saw himself fighting then grab at his arm as the knife sliced into him. He finally saw as a beefy fist hit the side of his head, right at his temple. That had ended his fight, his consciousness and ended up in his concussion. He saw as two mallets hit Tony and Gibbs and they all fell to the ground. The final hit was to Tim’s head and then he was heaved between two burly men and rushed off. It had only taken a few seconds. The people around them had screamed and run. No one had had any time to think. It was all react, react, react.

Damon was cold. Cold and furious, that is. Hanes was speaking again. “We know the identity of the men that attacked Tony, Gibbs and Tim. Their faces are on file as members of a trouble makers neo nazi type group, we don't know much about them however. The man that confronted Mr. Worth however, we do not know.”

Damon drew in a breath. “His name is Abraham Worth. He's my father. He beat me regularly as a kid to get the gay freak out of me. He kidnapped me one night after beating me unconscious, and ran with us to join an anti gay, anti everything religious commune in Montana. I got away and went to my Uncle in Jersey. I hadn't seen him since then. I didn't have time to recognise him tonight. The beard and the fighting. I didn't take the time to look then. But I can see him clearly on that screen. That's my good for nothing father. And if he has Tim. Tim's in real danger. We have to get to him.”

They stared at him stunned. “Fuck my life,” he finally whispered.

A scuffle at the door broke the silence. They turned as it was thrown open. Three big burly black men stormed in. A uniformed officer behind them. There were guns aimed at the men in seconds and Damon, Tony and Gibbs threw themselves between the men and the guns. “Stop! Stop! They're friends!” Tony was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“I'm sorry they insisted,” the uniform said.

Damon was quickly pulled into a hug. “Hus what the fuck. You know that could have gotten you killed.” Damon chastised his friend.

“They got your boy D. What you expect us to do. Anyway. Why the hell don't you answer your cell man. Max has been trying to call you for two hours.”

Damon flushed and pulled out his cell phone. It was shattered. Had been in his chest pocket and deflected a knife aimed at his chest.

Hus huffed, shaking his head.

Abbi screamed and jumped. Frantically pulling her own phone out of her pocket. It was vibrating and wailing an air raid siren. “Tim’s activated his tracker. I can find him,” she screamed and set to work on her phone.

“We already know where he is baby girl. Max and Jake followed them when they took him. He's being held in a container at the port. Max says there's basically a hillbilly hoedown going on down there. Not the safest place for a black man to be if you catch my drift. He called me when he couldn't get through to you,” Hus told them.

Tony whooped for joy. He grabbed Hus and kissed his cheek noisily. Hus gently pushed him back. “Oh Tony, don't do that. You know I ain't fighting Gibbs for you. Man would kick my ass.”

Abbi gave a tiny squeal. “He's right. Tim's tracker says he's at the port. I can get an exact location when I'm closer if you need it. Thank God I made him a personal tracker in Ms. Bishop’s class in high school. So what are we waiting for now?” She asked.

Gibbs huffed and smiled indulgently all around. Then they all turned to the Detectives. Waiting for them to decide what to do.

CHAPTER 17

Tim and Sam sat inside their container. They were huddled at the back of it. The banging had begun about fifteen minutes ago. Someone had come back and tried to get in. And suddenly all hell had broken loose. They had not been able to unlock the doors. The barriers Tim and Sam had put up were holding strong. So instead of them being locked in. The others were now locked out. Tim sat in front of Sam. Giving the boy as much protection as he could. They had grabbed anything they could find as weapons. Tim had a lump of wood and Sam had a baseball bat. Apparently some of these things were to be used on him. Tim hefted the wood and waited. If they got in they wouldn't leave unscathed. But hopefully and with a bit of luck, help would get there first.

The swearing had given way to kicking and thrashing. Now they were trying to use a battering ram it seemed to break in. “Tim?” Sam asked. His voice breaking.

“It's going to be okay Sammy. Just stay behind me,” Tim said. Hoping against hope he wasn't proven to be a liar. From what they could hear most of the people out there were drunk. They couldn’t seem to coordinate their efforts and for that alone Tim was thankful. He was worried they might decide to pull their weapons and start shooting at them. By locking the container from the inside, they had kept themselves safe because no one could enter, but if the idiots outside got desperate enough then they might start trying to shoot their way in. Or at least try and kill them.The container wasn’t bulletproof. With any luck then his kidnappers wouldn’t want to draw any attention to themselves and if gun shots were heard then the cops wouldn't be too far away. Well that's what Tim was hoping for anyway. Mind you, with the racket they were making, they might think shooting their way in would be a viable option.

Tim knew his mind was reeling. It was going back and forth over the same things, time and again. Could they get in? Could they break through? Would they start shooting? Had he condemned Sammy with him? How could he save the boy? All those thoughts and a hundred more just rushing around and around. Ending with a frightened, where is my cavalry? Then around and around it would all start again.

The noise stopped eventually. A voice came through the tiny crack they had managed to create since they had gotten back. “Sam. Sam. Boy you alive in there? Get your ass over to the door and open up,” the voice called in.

Tim slapped a hand over Sam’s mouth before the boy could answer. Sam looked up at Tim questioningly. He peeled Tim’s hand away. “Why can’t I tell them to fuck off?” Sam asked.

Tim took a deep breath. “Just in case anything happens, I want you to pretend you were knocked out. You can’t remember what happened or how I knocked you out. You only wake up when they start slapping you awake, got that? This might be the only way I can protect you. Okay kid?” Tim asked the frightened boy quietly.

Sam nodded slowly, then threw himself into Tim’s arms. “Yes Tim. I got it. C-c-can I ask you something?” Tim heard him stutter.

Tim nodded.

“When we get out of here, can I come live with you?”

Tim gasped. He wrapped Sam more tightly in his arms. “Yeah kid, you can come home with me,” he whispered, trying not to cry.

He pulled himself together and set Sam behind him again firmly. He set himself and breathed harshly. “The kid can’t answer you right now. He’s taking a nap,” Tim called out. “How stupid do you have to be to leave a kid in charge. My ex boyfriend could tie me up better than you assholes. I cut myself free in seconds and knocked the kid out. You’re not gonna get in here. If you want to stay out of jail, get your ignorant asses out of here,” Tim yelled out at them.

They obviously didn’t like his answer because the swearing and kicking started again. Tim leaned back and waited. There was nothing else they could do. The noise increased. Then they heard gunshots and Tim pushed Sam further behind him and to the ground, covering the trembling boy as much as he could. Then silence. Tim stayed as he was. Waiting for what was still to come.

*****  
When the cars pulled up outside the gates of the port entrance, there was a small group of people waiting for them. “Now what?” Detective Talin said. Damon had thrown himself out of the car as soon as it was safe to do so. He was quickly engulfed into the group. Right into his Uncles’s waiting arms.

“That’s Damon’s family and friends,” Tony said, as Gibbs got out next.

The Detectives followed to meet the group. Tony stood back and let Damon make introductions. Jack suddenly pulled up and put a finger to his ear. That’s when the newcomers noticed the cell phone earpiece hanging there. “Yeah kid. Okay, got it. Stay down and stay safe,” he said, then looked back up at them. “You ready for a Sit Rep, Detectives?”

Damon stifled a chuckle when he saw the Detectives taken aback. Taking pity on the police officers he hooked a thumb at his Uncles, “Former Military,” was all he said.

Talin blinked but sighed, “Okay, talk,” he said.

Jack nodded and started, “We have two boys in there. Max and Jacob. They’re keeping well back and feeding us info. We know where they have Timmy. Max says apparently there’s a kid in there with Tim. Tim says he’s knocked the kid out. Looks like the container is barricaded from the inside because the wannabe hillbillies can't get in. They got back about an hour ago, they’re drunk and it's a good thing they can’t get in. Jacob followed them to a bar earlier, he told us what he overheard, the plans they had for Tim. We were about to go deal with them and get Tim out when we got word you were almost here, so we decided to wait. Max said they’re losing their minds. We gotta go. We’re running out of time.”

Talin nodded and called a few uniforms forward. A minute later, he was motioning to Jack. “Lead the way, but, tell your people to stay back and let us deal with these guys. I don’t need civilians getting hurt.”

Mac snorted skeptically as they all followed Jack. “No chance of that happening, Detective. That’s family these assholes have in there. You don’t mess with a man’s family. Not this family anyway.”

The sight that met their eyes was indescribable. There had to be around forty men. They were ranged around the front of a container. Mostly around the front doors. Most were hitting or kicking, trying to open them. Desperate to get in. They were yelling and screaming, swearing and throwing themselves at the container. They were obviously pissed off and drunk. They didn’t notice what was happening around them.

When the cops told them to put their hands up all hell broke loose. The Hillbillies were armed and more than one pulled out a gun. There was a gun fight. The hillbilly wannabes didn’t stand a chance. They were caught between a dozen police officers and Damon’s extended family, about twenty legally armed and registered security guards, and current and former service men. All righteously angry at having a new member of their group in danger.

Damon had to keep himself from laughing at Abbi when one guy tried to make a run for it. Abbi had lobbied to come with them and since she had a tracker on Tim, the cops had let her. Well when one of the terrorist group had tried to run past her, she had calmly stuck out her foot and sent him sprawling. Then had sent a spray of something into his face, from what looked like a pen. He had screamed and covered his face, rolling around on the ground.

And then it was all over, including the shouting. The police were cuffing hillbilly terrorists. Ambulances were being called along with police back up. Damon looked around and saw Tony, Gibbs, his Uncles and practically everyone else he knew and loved come forward.

Eyes raked over each other, searching for any sign of injuries, any limping or holding of anything. No one appeared to show any sign of weakness as they met closer to the doors of the container. Detective Talin was banging on the door, calling out. “Mr. McGee! Mr. McGee are you in there? This is Detective Talin. We need you to open the doors for us. Mr. McGee open up and let us in.” Talin turned around. “I can hear movement, but he’s not coming closer.”

Damon felt his heart break. Tim must be terrified in there. Frozen with worry. He stalked through the officers trying to form a barrier between Tim and his family. He pushed through without even bothering to pay attention to any of them. He needed to get to Tim. He needed to get to Tim, now.

He pushed Talin out of the way and looked at the tiny crack in the doors. He sucked in a ragged breath. “Timmy baby, open the door. Let me in, baby. It’s all over. We’re okay, but we need to make sure you’re okay. Timmy, Timmy, come on baby, please,” Damon begged. He heard a breath hitch and then scrambling. “Come on Timmy, come on,” he kept whispering. Then the doors creaked open a tiny bit and Tim’s pale face was there. Then he was in Damon’s arms and there was crying everywhere. Tim was running his hands all over Damon. Damon was doing the same. Each checking for injuries. Damon didn’t find any, but Tim froze when he felt the dressing on Damon’s arm. “I’m okay, baby. I’m okay,” Damon whispered into his ear.

“Tim?” a small voice asked from inside the container. Damon let Tim go enough to turn around. He reached out an arm and pulled a teenaged boy forwards. “Is it over?” he whispered.

Tim nodded, “Yeah Sammy, it’s over. The police are arresting everyone. This is my boyfriend Damon. These people around us are my family and some of Damon’s family. We’re safe. It’s all over with. Your father can’t hurt you anymore. We’re safe now, kid. We’re safe,” Tim told him, pulling him into a hug and maneuvering him in between himself and Damon.

Damon stiffened when Tim put the boy between them. Then he noticed the boy’s trembling and understood. He wrapped his arms around the both of them and held them both close.  
He finally heard whispering. He listened. The voice was saying, “You came, you came, Tim said you would.” Damon smiled and kissed the boy’s head. “Always kiddo, always,” Damon whispered back.

The three of them shuddered as a shrill scream was heard, but Tim quickly pulled his head out of their tiny huddle and looked for where the shriek was getting closer. He chuckled and gently pulled himself away. “They let Abbi come?” he asked, turning Sam around so he was wrapped in Damon’s safety, and took a tiny step away. Just in time as he had to scramble to catch Abbi as she threw herself at him. The strength of it was enough to spin them around. Tim heard a slow chuckle come from Damon and peeking over a hysterical Abbi’s head he saw Damon twisting enough to let Sam watch, while still letting the boy hide in his chest if he wanted to. Tim could just hear Damon explaining as much about Abbi as he could. His voice calm and indulgent. It all added to inducing calm in the frightened boy.

Tim drew his attention back to Abbi. She was crying into his neck and clutching at him. “Oh Tim, Tim, I was so scared when you were taken. Those assholes. They took you and we didn’t know. We didn’t know where they took you. I thought Tony was going to either have a heart attack or attack the Detectives when they kept practically accusing him of orchestrating it all for publicity. Gibbs was ready to punch someone out. And Damon. My God Damon’s eyes could break diamonds. They all released themselves AMA. The hospital wanted to keep them under observation because of their concussions. They all have one you know. Then, oh my god the tech squad came in and cleared everyone and identified your kidnappers and then Damon identified his father and I thought someone was going to explode. Oh, oh then Hus pushes his way in and tells us he knows where you are and then you activate your tracker. And then, then the cop took forever to get organized because they had to double check and verify and that took forever to come get you. But we got here and you’re okay.You’re okay,” She finally finished and stood back shakily.

Tim had to shake his head, Abbi had just left him so confused and dizzy. He helped her steady herself and turned his head. Tony was right there. Just beside him and Tim felt his brother pull him into his arms and hold him tightly. Tim buried his face in Tony’s neck and just breathed. He felt and heard Tony snif into his shoulder before bracing himself and pushing Tim away, straight into another pair of arms. Gibbs held him tightly if briefly. Tim felt the air squeeze out of his lungs at the strength of Gibbs’s hug. Then Gibbs stepped away and set Tim back on his feet again. Tim didn’t want to be out of safe arms yet and almost stumbled, trying to keep his emotions under control. Then he sighed when he felt Damon’s arm snake around him and support him. Tim leaned into his side and sighed. He finally felt safe.

CHAPTER 18

Tim stepped out to thunderous applause and flinched at all the noise. He smiled at Gerald weakly and almost ran over to him. They shook hands and Gerald lead Tim to a seat and waited for him to sit. He didn't let go of Tim’s hand and Tim was grateful for that.

Gerald turned to his audience. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Thom Gemcity. As we all know Thom here was kidnapped about two weeks ago. He was held for hours by a group of homophobic, domestic, terrorists. Their intentions have already been made public, so I’m not telling tales here tonight. Actually, everything we’re going to discuss has been cleared by the District Attorney’s Office and the Police Department already. Thom was kidnapped on the night of the Elflord premier, right in front of everyone there and network cameras. Everything that happened was taped or televised live that night.” He then turned to Tim, still holding his hand. “Tim, can you tell us what happened to you next?” Gerald asked him. Tim stifled a shudder and smiled when he felt Gerald squeeze his hand again.

“Yeah G. Start with the hard questions, why don’t you?” Tim said ending on a sarcastic chuckle. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Tim knew he had to tell his story, not let Thom make light of it. So he set his shoulders and began. He started with how much he was in awe of the actors and everyone involved in the making of the Elflord movie. “Then we made our way outside. The scene there was incredible. There were so many people still out there, just supporting us. I was truly humbled by it. Some friends had come and we were making our way over to them, to say hi. Then everything went insane. Damon jumped in front of me and there was a scuffle. People were screaming and trying to run. Tony and Gibbs were trying to make sure I was between them, you know how my brother and brother in law, protect me G. Then, well I’ve seen it all on camera footage. I’ve seen Damon fall to the ground, hurt. At the time all I knew was Damon was hurt and I had to get to him. I barely noticed Tony and Gibbs fall because that’s at the same time I blacked out.” He leaned forward and took up his glass of water, taking a healthy swallow.

He sat back and closed his eyes again, this time he kept them closed when he started talking.  
“Next time I saw anything, I was in a room, tied to a chair and there were people in there with me. From what I could understand, they weren't friendly and they were pissed I was not awake yet. The couldn’t torture me if I wasn’t awake. I heard someone walking to me and figured it was a good idea to play possum. So I hid I was awake, then the next thing I know something hits me in the head and I black out again. I’m not sure how long I was out this time. Eventually I woke up again. I listened. A man there was pretty much threatening someone. Telling him the same thing that was going to happen to me would happen to him if he didn’t change. Talking about beating the gay out of him. That’s when it all made sense to me. It all fell into place. The threatening emails, everything, it all came together. I heard asshole one leave after running out of threats and made up my mind. They left a kid there in charge of me, he was supposed to call them when I woke up. The whole sorry lot of them were out drinking and commiserating at the ‘Gay Agenda’ and how it had to be stopped,” Tim couldn't stop the sarcasm from spilling out of his lips. He finished his water and dropped the glass back on the table. He wasn’t about to hide how pissed he was.

“They were terrorizing this poor kid, G. Terrorizing him. I knew I couldn’t leave this kid with them. I always knew I’d get out of there. I always had faith someone would come for me. I never doubted that. I just knew I had to wait for rescue. Didn’t mean I had to just sit there on my ass and do nothing. So as soon as I heard the lot of them leave I started talking. It was a risk of course. The kid could have run and brought them back, but my gut said that wouldn’t happen. That kid, Sam, God he’s amazing. Everything he’s gone through. What’s been done to him, and he’s survived it all. When I got out of there, I knew I couldn't leave him there.”

“What happened then Thom?” Gerald asked quietly.

Tim smiled ruefully. “Well that was the easy part. After we got me loose, we just barricaded ourselves in the container and waited. Things got hairy when the kidnappers got back and couldn’t get in. I started to worry then. I wouldn’t let Sammy talk to them. Wanted him to pretend I’d knocked him out. I thought if I was wrong and rescue wasn’t close and they’d get in then at least he’d have some protection. They were trying to get in and then all of a sudden we heard gunshots and I didn’t know what was going on. Then it was all over and the cops were dragging everyone away,” Tim finished the story and relaxed in his chair.

“So, Thom. The group responsible has been arrested and they’ve pleaded guilty to all charges. They’ve already been sentenced. So now that they’re out of the picture, what are you planning to do?” Gerald asked

Tim laughed short and sharp. “Oh, that’s easy. I’m heading home as soon as possible. We have a few commitments in town still. Then it’s home time. I really want to see my Dad and Stepmom. I want my own bed. I want to see my home town.”

Gerald grinned at him indulgently. “And then what’s on your plate?’

“Hmmm, well. The night of the premier, I had an idea for a new book in the Elflord Series. I haven’t had any time to play with that idea yet. But I really liked the idea. So I’m really excited to start plotting that book and see how it goes. Beyond that, I’m in the middle of editing the next book in the Ziva David Series, plus I’m in the middle writing the next book for her too. So writing wise I’m going to be super busy. I really can’t wait.” Tim enthused, ticking stuff off on his fingers.

“So Thom, after everything that has happened to you in the last couple of weeks, is there anything you’d change. Anything you regret or would do differently?” Gerald asked him.

Tim chuckled for a second and shook his head. “Well I could have lived without the kidnapping, but that gave me a chance to help Sammy out of his situation. So, I don’t think I would change much of anything. I would never have found Damon again if not for this whole thing. I found Damon. I met some great people that I will happily count as friends and family. I even managed to be the catalyst to bring people together. So all in all, I can’t regret most of this thing. There was always a silver lining to be found.” Tim smiled.

Gerald grinned and shook his head. “Speaking of Damon, we did an interview with him before everything went FUBAR. Infact I had permission to follow you and your people around to get an insight into your life. How about we roll the tape for everyone to see?” At Tim’s nod, the package started.

*****  
Hus handed an exhausted Tim right into Damon’s waiting arms in the studio's Green Room. Damon sat Tim down and handed him a glass of soda and a sandwich. The interview with Gerald had taken hours. Some of it had been taped live. Some if it hadn’t. Either way it had been a long day for Tim, and Gerald both. Emotionally however Tim had been put through the ringer so to speak and now he was done.

Another sandwich later and Gerald walked in. Ducky had kept quiet while Tim had eaten and drunk. Now however he tutted and stood up. Gerald took the fussing with good grace and indulgence. The younger man indulged Ducky horribly, but then to Tim’s eyes they appeared to indulge each other. Tim smiled into his sandwich, ever since he had come on this press trip, his world had grown to encompass some amazing new people.

Hus entered the room a few minutes later. “G. Your agent is looking for you man. Can you let her know, I’m your bodyguard, and not your secretary. Ain’t no use in telling me to get coffee for you all.”

Gerald laughed. “She’s trying to get your attention. She thinks you’re hot. If you’re not interested I’ll let her know. If you are interested, then I’ll let her know that too,”

Damon and Tim both barked out laughing loudly. The stunned look on Huss’s face had been completely priceless. “Well Huss, she is hot. Not that much older than you too. A strong minded career woman. Has her own money. She’d be a great role model for your sisters. Your mom would love her,” Damon teased. He wasn’t wrong about any of it however. Then they noticed a blush rising over the dark man’s face. It was difficult to tell if you didn’t know the man however. Unfortunately for Huss, most of the men in this room did know him. He mumbled something and fled the room quickly, leaving the occupants chuckling a his predicament.

Damon looked shrewdly at Gerald. “Huss is a serious man, if she just wants some fun, tell her to back off. He wouldn’t react like that if he wasn’t interested, or didn't like her. So just tell her to watch it and be careful.”

Gerald nodded. “Huss is the best bodyguard I’ve ever worked with and besides that I actually like the guy. I’ll feel Rhonda out and see where her plans lie. If she just wants some fun I’ll warn her off.”

Tim felt a vibration in Damon's pocket. He pulled away enough to let Damon get his hand in and pull his cell phone out. He answered and put it to his ear. “Yeah? Okay, heading out now.”  
He put the cell away and looked at Tim. “Gibbs and Tony are waiting outside. Let's go.” He hustled Tim out of the Green Room and out of the studio, right into the car with Gibbs behind the wheel. Ducky and Gerald followed them and got into another car, this one was being driven by Huss.

“I got good news,” Tony said as soon as they had buckled in. Tim looked up at Tony and smiled. “I managed to get our final commitments re-scheduled for tomorrow. That means that by tomorrow night we can have you home. The cops said if they needed anything more from us, they'll contact us. Otherwise Timmyboy we are free to head back home.”

Tim sighed happily and leaned back against Damon’s arm. Then he looked at the other man beside him. Volcano wasn't that far from here. Maybe they could figure out something? Maybe?

CHAPTER 19

“Caet sat in her tree. Her eyes roaming the fields around her. She had a clear view all around. She could see her warriors lined up. They were ready. These next training exercises her father had been forced to arrange, were going to show how well trained her warriors were. She couldn't afford to lose these training exercises. In her mind she went as far as calling them war games.

The objective was simple. At the sound of the horn they would begin. The objective was deceptively simple. Capture the enemy’s flag. Simple right? The only problem was there was a whole troop of warriors between her people and that flag.  
Her group had their own flag to cover. She had a group of her fiercest and smartest warriors protecting it.

She jumped down off her branch and found her platoon leaders. The six elves came to her as soon as her feet hit the ground. “Their warriors are well trained. The flag is protected by two platoons of elves. I think as soon as the horn sounds they will try to overwhelm us. They will relieve on brute strength. King Roma has always relied on the strength of his warriors. We can't let them through to the flag. As soon as they charge open the first few rows of warriors. Make it look like a retreat. Then as soon as most of them are in, close around them. Close them in. Seal them between our forces. Crush them, without killing anyone. As soon as we paint them, get them out if the way and under guard. I don't trust Roma’s men. He has never been a very honourable man. And I know his people are afraid of failing him. I know they'll pay a high price for failure but I will not lose to him. Not now, not ever.” She told her people firmly. They nodded once and turned away to go to their platoons. They had preparations to make.

Caet was livid. She had been ever since her father had told her that Rome was after her hand. Wanted to join their two lands. She had laughed. A loud harsh laugh filled with disdain. “Rome is a brute father. There is no way I would join with him. He is uneducated and insists on keeping him people uneducated. He and his beliefs are an anathema to all elves. How could you even entertain this idea father. He has no right to do this. We have not arranged unions like this in centuries.” Her father had nodded at her.

“This makes no sense, none I can think of anyway daughter mine. Rome has never shown any interest in uniting with us. Has never even looked at you twice,” King Joffa had said. He started paving the room. “I will send your polite rejection to him on the morning. In the meantime we shall try and think to see if we can see his plans or motives. I do not trust that elf. I never have.”

The next day Joffa had sent the rejection as he'd said he would. A new offer had arrived the day after. Each rejection was responded to by a new offer. Back and forth for months. Challenges issued. Challenges answered. Until finally Rome had come upon the time honoured training exercises of stealing the enemy’s flag.

Must other challenges could have been rejected, answered in a roundabout way or simply ignored. The rejection or otherwise of a challenge of training exercises would have called their strength into question with the other kingdoms. That could not be allowed to happen. So King Joffa had reluctantly agreed and within a fourteen day cycle Rome’s troops had been on their proverbial doorstep.

So without even agreeing to it. The Kingdom of Silverdome was playing host. And no one felt very gracious about it. None of Kind Joffa’s people felt very comfortable having what could amount to be an invading force on their very doorstep. And no one was silly enough to think Rome was being a good benevolent sport. Caet hadn’t been surprised when the day after Time’s army had arrived, every able bodied man, woman and even child in her Elven Kingdom was suddenly armed to the teeth.”

Tim sat back on his chair and thought about what he had just read aloud. The beginning of his new book was coming along. It had issues of course but every book did and this was only the first very rough draft. He would work and refine it as he went. He had at least four or five more drafts before going to his publisher. And that wasn't even counting the reworking he'd have to do after Abbi got her hands on it. All in all he was happy. His Caet was becoming just as badass as the Cait that had been his inspiration.

He leaned forward and set his fingers in his keyboard, ready to go again. The strains of ‘One Night in Bangkok’ flowed into his office made him pause and smile. He sat and waited. Knowing what to expect next. Two strong hands settled on his shoulders and gently turned his chair around. Tim smiled up into Damon’s happy eyes. He sat there quietly as Damon bent down and kissed his lips slowly. A smooth and sensual exploration of Tim’s more than willing lips. Damon's tongue just peeking out every now and then making Tim shiver in want. He pulled Tim up slowly. Tim wrapped both arms around Damon's neck in contentment and allowed himself to fall into the gentle sway of the music.

Tim knew he wasn’t a good dancer. Never even considered how much he might like to dance. Then Damon had quietly taken over his life. And Damon brought with him a new way of living. For example, breakfast. For the years Tim had lived alone, in a house just a few minutes away from the family home, Tim had rolled out of bed at some time in the morning, grabbed a bowl of cereal and coffee and dropped himself in front of his laptop to write. Often not emerging again for hours or until some type of interruption struck, usually in the form if Tony bringing him take out.

Things had changed now, dramatically so. Now he woke in the early morning, often around six am, to find knowing hands and lips mapping his body slowly and teasingly until a sleep shattering orgasm hit. Then he’d happily reciprocate if needed. That led to long hot showers. Damon always went to the kitchen to start breakfast after that, while Tim veered of to wake Sammy for school. They ate breakfast together on the kitchen now daily. Family meetings held over eggs, bacon, mushrooms, spinach and tomatoes. The skinny boy Sammy had been, was steadily filling out in all the right ways, if the looks he was already receiving from the local kids his age and over was anything to go by.

Just before nine o’clock, Damon would start to hustle Sam into their SUV. After a fast hug for Tim, Sam would climb in and wait while Tim and Damon kissed for a while, or until he honked the horn. Then Damon would drive off, drop Sam at school then head over to the office, also known as the McGee family home. Jack and Tony had gladly dumped any and all things security into his qualified lap. So on a daily bases he arranged for the safety of their clientele whether they were on tour, on speaking arrangements, having interviews or just at home. He even scanned and kept copies of all suspicious mail their clients received, in case it was ever needed.

So Tim’s life had changed so much, he could just barely recognize it. From six to seven or maybe even half past at times, he woke to brain shattering sex, then an equally decadent shower. Then he enjoyed breakfast with his family up until his men had to go. Then he’d settle himself in his office, in front of his laptop and either write or edit, whichever was more urgent. He would lose himself in his written world for hours then. Up until Damon would gently pull him out again with the lure of kisses and lunch. He usually brought lunch back with him from the house or occasionally picked up take out. They would eat lunch on the porch if the weather agreed or in the glass enclosed sunroom otherwise. Then Tim would get back to his writing and Damon back to the office.

Tim found his life was relaxed and complete. Even his writing felt more relaxed. His life had the structure it had always lacked before.

Tim leaned into Damon’s embrace as they swayed to the music. The dancing had become a thing for them recently too. Damon would get home around four in the afternoon on the days Sam had after school activities. He’d start dinner then put on some music and come claim Tim. He'd pull a more than willing Tim into his arms and they’d sway to the music gently.

This afternoon it was ‘One Night In Bangkok’. The sexuality in the words of the song was not lost on Tim and neither was it lost on Damon it seemed. Damon moved his hands slowly over Tim’s back. Moving smoothly down his back until they rested on his ass. A cheek cupped in each hand. He squeezed Tim’s ass cheeks a little and lifted Tim a touch closer.Tim groaned and moved one hand to clench it into Damon’s hair. He tugged lightly and Damon looked right into his eyes. Tim’s breath caught. Damon’s eyes were almost drowned in pupil, his lips already parted.

Tim moaned at the sight of how turned on his man already was. He icked his lips quickly and swallowed. Then he basically pounced and attached their lips together. He swept in and claimed Damon’s mouth as was his right now. His tongue roaming around in there. Running along Damon’s teeth and flicking at the ribbed roof. His hands both now gripping Damon’s hair, kept Damon right where Tim needed him. Tim had never thought of himself as the dominant partner, but right now he wanted Damon the way he wanted him. Their swaying to the music had lead them to the sofa Tim kept in his office. It was large and comfortable and could accommodate them both comfortably.

Tim felt it when the sofa hit the back of his knees. He stopped and let his hands drop from Damon. Then he gently pulled out of their kiss. He smiled when he heard Damon whine an inquiry. When Damon made to reach out for Tim again however, Tim stopped him with a hand against his chest. He sucked in a ragged breath and moved his hands to his own belt and undid it. Then he unhooked the button and slowly slid down his zipper.

Damon’s eyes had not left Tim’s hands. “Stop.” Tim snapped out when he saw Damon’s knees start to buckle and Damon begin to go to his knees. Damon’s shocked eyes turned to Tim. Tim smirked and chuckled. “I want in you, Baby. But not in your mouth. Feel like dropping your trousers and going for a ride?” Tim asked as he pushed down his own pants and displayed his hard cock as he sat back on the sofa. He pointed at a wooden box on his desk. “There are lube and condoms, over there,” Tim said and startled slightly at how fast Damon moved. He was back with the box in a second. Tim took the box from Damon’s outstretched hand and pulled at the man until Damon was standing right in between his spread legs.

“Drop your pants for me D,” Tim whispered and kept watching as Damon moved his hands and carefully opening his trousers, just an inch away from Tim’s face and pushed them down. He carefully eased the material away from his hard cock and wiggled just enough to make the clothes fall to the floor. Tim moaned and quickly licked up Damon’s cock, then sucked the thick head into his mouth.

Damon’s hands had wound themselves into his hair, just gently cradling his head. Tim’s hands had immediately looked for and found the box when he was sucking teasingly on Damon’s cock. When he opened it he pulled out lube and a condom. He opened the tube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He slurped down the length of Damon’s cock and moved his hands to Damon’s ass. He carefully parted those firm cheeks and found Damon’s hole easily waiting for him. He ran a slick finger down the crack a few times. Smirking around his mouthful when Damon pushed back into his hand. Tim teased him a couple more time, then carefully pressed his finger in a little, the pulled it back out. He did that time and again. Each time pressing in a little further. All the while licking and sucking slowly on Damon’s head and shaft.

He carefully pushed another finger into Damon and revelled in the sounds coming from Damon’s mouth. He had this strong man reduced to little grunts and groans. His hips pushing back onto Tim's probing fingers and then pushing his cock into the attention Tim's mouth was lavishing on it.

Tim smiled and hummed as his tongue flicked around the base of the shaft and then licked wet stripes over Damon's balls. Tim pulled back just enough to look up at Damon. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back. He looked absolutely debauched and lost.

Tim pulled his attention back to his tasks, making sure his fingers never stopped moving. He carefully added a third finger and then blew cold air over Damon’s damp cock and balls. Damons breath caught in his throat and he opened his legs as far as his jeans would let him. Tim ran his tongue in the crease between Damon's groin and thigh, then nipped gently at the sensitive skin there.

Damon was suddenly reduced to “Gah. Gah,” noises above him. Tim pushed another slick finger in and finally sought out Damon's prostate. Giving that hot button some individual attention. Suddenly Damon was trembling from it all. Then Tim felt Damon inhale a sharp breath and push Tim's head away at the same time pulling Tim's fingers out of himself.

Then Damon was pushing Tim back on the sofa and kicking off his what was left of his clothing. He grabbed a condom with shaking hands and ripped it open. In a second he'd rolled it on Tim’s rock hard cock and slicked it up. He set his hand on Tim's shoulder and straddled him.

Tim bit his bottom lip and held onto Damon's hips. Then Damon reached back and held Tim’s cock steady before sliding down over him. Tim's breath locked in his throat and he closed his eyes. Praying for control after he felt the wet, tight, heat Damon's body gave him. Damon kept sliding down until he was sitting in Tim’s lap. He sat there while he gasped for breath. Both of them panting like they'd run a marathon.

Then Damon moved. He slid up slowly and came back down a little faster than climbing up. He did it again. He repeated the movements, not changing the speed at any time. Then with a moan something changed and Damon flipped a switch and sped up. His incline was slow still but he settled back into Tim’s lap with a humph. He started dropping down on Tim. Faster and faster and Tim started to meet him. He would thrust up to meet Damon on his downward slide. The sound of bodies meeting together was matched by their gasps and moans, a symphony of sex.

Sweat was pouring off them both. Tim gripped Damon's hips greedily and sat back to watch Damon as he moved up and down on his cock. Tim was awed by Damon's face. His hair was plastered to his face. He was flushed. Mouth wide open and chest heaving. His neck was corded and Damon’s hands had a vice like grip on Tim's shoulders.

“You're a god!” Tim gasped as he met Damon yet again. “God I love you,” Tim told him. And Damon snapped his head forward, eyes locked to Tim’s and came, shooting streams of pearl over Tim’s chest. Tim followed at the sight in front of his eyes and the sudden clamp of Damon's body around him.

He wrapped Damon in his arms when the man collapsed on him and held his trembling form tightly. Eventually he heard whispers into his skin. Listening hard he kept hearing “I love you. I love you. I love you. Love you. Love you,” from Damon. He kissed Damon's temple and whispered a rather smug, “I know.”

CHAPTER 20

A strange smell finally invaded their tiny and comfortable world. Tim was happily stroking lines up and down Damon’s back when Damon suddenly sprang upright in his lap. He struggled so much to get up that Tim couldn’t hold on to him and he fell straight back on his ass. Tim had to bite his mouth to stop from laughing at the expression of shock right there for him to see. But Damon wasn’t paying any attention to Tim. Instead he was reaching for his jeans and muttering under his breath. Tim was still trying to get up and wrangle his wayward clothing while Damon sprinted out of the door.

Tim followed as soon as he could and finally found Damon in the kitchen. He was staring morosely at a blackened and still smoking dish on the counter. Tim walked around the island bench until he was standing behind Damon. He wrapped his arms around the morose man and whispered, “What was it?”

Damon sighed sadly. “Was supposed to be a roast chicken. Now it’s just charcoal.” He poked at the charred remains with a knife and blackened flakes fell off, some of them floating in the air for a few seconds before dropping to the counter. “I’m sorry. I wanted to make a nice roast dinner for tonight, but I guess I got distracted.”

“Hmmm, distracted huh? Does that mean it’s a good thing or not?” Tim asked thoughtfully

Damon turned in his arms and whacked him in the head with a tea towel he was holding, before locking their lips together and kissing Tim viciously. “Good thing,” he muttered into the kiss, not once stopping or even slowing the onslaught.

“Oh please! Get a room!” an amused voice said from the room at large before something was dropped on a bar stool by the kitchen island. They separated enough to see Sam release his school bag and eye the charred remains on the counter suspiciously. “That's not dinner, is it?” he asked warily, poking at the thing with one finger.

Damon snorted. “It was supposed to be yeah, but I got distracted and forgot all about it. So I think dinner might as well be pizza. Sammy, you wanna call it in?” Damon asked.

Sam grabbed the phone with a whoop and hit the correct speed dial. He quickly gave their order, then turned back, finding the other two men still in the same position. Tim smiled when he heard the boy chuckle. “I’m hitting the shower, coach really gave us a work out today. Let me know when the pizza gets here if I’m not down yet,” he said as he walked through the door and into the rest of the house.

Damon and Tim stared at each other for a few seconds. They jumped when Sam’s head popped back around the corner. “Oh, by the way. You all need to shower too. You reek,” he laughed, holding his nose between his thumb and fore finger, pinky up in the air and face screwed up. He vanished just before a ta towel hit the wall by where his head had been.

“Someone explain to me why I agreed to become guardian to such a brat?’ Tim called down the hallway. Laughter floated back to him.

“Because you love me,” Sam sing songed back at them.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim called back. He turned back to find Damon smiling at their antics. He moved forward and snagged Tim in for a hard hug. “And I love you both, now go grab a quick shower so at least one of us will be here when the pizza gets here. Shoo,” Damon told him, gently turning Tim around and giving him a slight push towards their bedroom to get him moving.

Tim blushed and smiled happily but he went. It would be all around town by tomorrow morning if he answered the door reeking of sex. He hurried through his shower, knowing Damon was in the same boat and needed to shower too. He went back to find Damon sitting in the family room, flicking through a magazine. He dropped on the sofa next to him, elbowing him and using his chin to point back at their room. “Your turn,” he smiled. Damon smiled and shot to his feet. A quick kiss to Tim’s waiting lips and he was off like a shot. Tim smiled when he heard the ensuite door close and the shower start up. A few minutes later he heard the shower shut off. Tim stood up and went to the multimedia dock on one bookshelf and picked a playlist. He grinned when Lionel Richie started sing about how the tough get going.

Damon was back with him before the second chorus and they soon started to shuffle their way around the room. Tim noticed Sam leaning in the doorway, just watching them with a happy grin on his face.

“You guys are like sugar in soda,” he said. He was saved from answering by the doorbell. He went to answer it and came back with fresh, hot pizza and cheesy garlic bread. He placed it all on the coffee table and switched off the music and switched on the T.V, flicking through the channels until he found a renovation show. Then he threw himself on the floor. Tim joined him there and ruffled his hair, smiling when Sam grumbled half heartedly and smoothed his hair back down, grinning and blushing at being teased. Damon came back a minute later with a stack of paper napkins and a six pack of sodas.

The three of them pounced on the pizza and hot bread. Not a sound was heard until half the thing was gone. “So how was school today?’ Tim asked.

Sam started the usual “Hmmmm, fin-” before cutting himself off and fixing beady eyes on them suddenly. “Seriously, sometimes I hate you guys. Sometimes it does not pay to be your kid. Gah,” he said throwing his balled up napkin at a laughing Damon.

“What have we done now? And whatever it was I doubt we meant it,” Damon got out between chuckles. He snatched Sam’s napkin out if the air and threw it back in one move.

“Huh, it's all your fault, yours and Uncle G’s. He played that footage of you two reading your version of Romeo and Julian. Someone, heck everyone in town and their dog has seen it. The Drama group wants to make the real Romeo and Julian this year’s production. And since I’m a part of the Drama group, they think it would be a great idea for me to audition for one of the roles. I can’t even-have you got any idea how weird that would be. Playing a role one of my step parents read. It’s too weird. Too weird, right?” Sam finished his little tirade, probably at the looks he was receiving.

Tim put down his slice and carefully wiped his fingers. “So which role do you want?” he asked knowingly.

Sam ducked his head, cheeks already red. “Julian,” he muttered softly.

“So who’s going for Romeo?” Damon asked.

“James Reyes and probably Rick James,” Sam answered just as softly.

“So if you get to play Julian, you get to be chased by one of two of the hottest guys in school. And neither of those boys is completely straight. I know they’ve both dated both girls and guys. So where’s the problem?” Tim asked reaching over and using a napkin to wipe some sauce from Sam’s chin.

Sam blushed and shrugged a little. “Nothing really, but I have to be seen to complain a bit, or the guys will think I’m eager or something. They sort of have both asked me out. I can’t be seen to be too into them you know? Gotta keep them on their toes right? That’s what Uncle Tony says I should do.”

“Hmm, maybe. But remember, Tony was practically married by the time he was a senior. Jet didn't exactly let Tony do a lot of dating. But I guess you should play hard to get a little bit. But maybe you should try to figure out which boy you like more. Either way kid, enjoy yourself, and try not hurt anyone, including yourself. Damon and I are here if you need us,” Tim told him. Then he picked up his pizza slice and started eating again.

Sam smiled shyly and kept eating. He swallowed then looked around. “So how was your day?” he asked.

Tim smirked. “Great. I got what could be the start of the next book in the Elflord series started. I really like Caet so far. She’s strong and tough. I finished my plot outline for her book. I’ll write some more of her story before I make any solid decisions, but for now I’m happy. I even managed to finish the final edits for the next Ziva book up for publication too and sent it off to Abbi for a final proofread before she hands it of to the printer. So if everything goes well, the publisher wants it ready for a Christmas release.”

“That’s really cool Tim,” Damon said, smiling at him proudly.

“Oh, and I pitched the idea for Caet’s story and they loved it. They want to read the first couple of chapters as soon as I’m happy with them. So yeah, this has been a really great day. Anything interesting happen for you today?” Tim asked Damon.

Damon shrugged. “Nothing beyond the usual, and that’s a good thing. When I have to deal with something special, something has hit the fan or gone postal. Those things are a bitch to clear up or protect our people from. I mainly ran some back ground checks for some new staff for a couple of our people. Then checked some security issues for one of the tours happening in a few months. Tony was off today, spending time with Gibbs, before Gibbs has to head off to their Driver’s Camp later this week, so your Dad made me primary contact for a couple of new clients. I’m getting the feeling he wants me ready to handle clients and negotiations beyond just the security bits. Apparently ever since all the publicity with what happened to you, we've been inundated with enquiries. I think your Dad might have to expand the business. Or at least hire a couple more people, if only to keep up with the paperwork and handle the phones. Oh by the way, your Dad said he’d probably come by later tonight.”

“Is everything okay? He’s not sick or anything? I spoke to him yesterday and he never mentioned anything,” Tim blurted worriedly.

“He seemed fine at work. Ran his usual mileage on the treadmill. Used that damned walking desk, Elizabeth, your stepmom got him for a few hours too. I’m pretty sure he’s healthier than we are. Fitter definitely,” Damon told him.

“Stop worrying, Pop will tell you what’s going on when he gets here. Besides, could be nothing more than wanting to see you just for the sake of wanting to see you. Heck, he could be coming over to see me. I am that fabulous you know. Plus, I am his only Grandson. Did you know he came Grand Parents day at school the other week. Just turned up. Introduced himself to everyone as John McGee, Sam’s Grandpa. Could have knocked me flat out, I was so shocked. Then he just sat there beside me like everyone else's Grandparent did. When one of the stuck up kids in class even tried to object because he’s not blood related to me or some shit like that, the look he gave him could have frozen boiling water. All he said was, a family doesn’t only have to include blood, the strongest families there are, are the families you choose for yourself. The people that are found worthy are the ones you bring into your world and surround yourself with,” Sam said. Then he smacked a hand over his mouth.

Tim and Damon shook the shock off their faces and focused again on Sam’s actions.  
“Why the hand to mouth bit kid? What you hidin’,” Damon asked shrewdly.

“I just remembered why you didn’t know about any of that. Pop asked me not to tell you. Wanted it all just between us,” Sam mumbled ashamedly at not remembering.

“Hmm, well I’m pretty sure Damon and I can keep it quiet. Dad probably wants us to keep thinking of him as a Mountain Lion instead of a pussy cat,” Tim said smiling at his father’s actions.

When he’d brought Samuel home and became his Guardian, he had worried about how his family would react. Instead the boy had been welcomed with open arms by them, and Damon too. It felt like these two had always been part of Tim’s world and family. They had just been missing for awhile, was all. His town had been just as surprising for Tim. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised though, considering how involved and entwined the businesses and individuals of this were with Gemcity.

He grinned remembering how he had worried about being the only gay kid in town when the McGee father and son team had come here. Then on day one at school he’d met Tony and seen a very gay friendly town, with only minimal flies in that ointment. Flies that came back to bite him in the ass. He humphed and grabbed their rubbish and took it all into the kitchen and tossed it viciously into the trash can.

Damon had followed him carrying what Tim hadn’t been able to. He lifted an eyebrow at how Tim had thrown their rubbish away, like it had insulted him and his ancestors. Tim felt a blush and shrugged a shoulder. “Just thinking about things biting me in the ass. Don’t worry about it.”

“Aha,” Sam said, his face skeptical. “Okay, I’m going to my room to do my homework. Call me when Poppa John gets here.” Sam turned and jogged to his room, now happily ignoring them both.

“Come on Mr. McGee, we never finished our dancing earlier. I’m pretty sure you owe me at least two more dances,” Damon said pulling Tim by the hand back into their living room. He found the remote and switched off the t.v. Then switched the music back on. Damon smiled and pulled Tim closer, starting to sway immediately. “Mr. Ritchie is telling you to get out of my dreams, Timmy-boy,” Damon whispered, making Tim giggle and snuggle in closer. They moved slowly about the room avoiding the furniture here and there.

Tim moved his lips along the underside of Damon’s jaw, enjoying how much more tightly Damon held him, essentially crushing them together from chest to hips. “Tim, your Dad…” Damon whispered.

“Isn’t here yet,” Tim finished, not moving his lips from their pleasure. The nxt song to play caused him to huff a hot breath over the damp are Damon groaned and ground their hips together, giving their cocks a little welcome friction. “The player is set on random isn’t it? There is no way ‘We Don’t Need Another Hero’ would follow Ritchie otherwise,” he said and went back to licking at Damon’s chin. Damon moved his hands under Tim’s shirt and scraped his short fingernails along Tim’s lower back. He knew how much Tim loved it.

Tim’s breath hitched and his lips changed direction. He moved his lips lower to find Damon’s collar bone and bit at it. His lips locked themselves to Damon's tasty skin and sucked greedily.Damon threw his head back and moaned. Then he deliberately pushed Tim away. He held him there as tried to struggle to get back to Damon. “Tim, baby. I really don’t want to be hard when your dad gets here, okay?” Tim grumbled a little but stayed away.

CHAPTER 21

The doorbell ringing saved them from any more awkward conversation. Amon carefully checked himself and went to the door. Tim heard him open it and his father enter. He stayed where he had flopped on the sofa and waited. He heard them chatting and getting closer. Tim directed his mind to willing away his arousal. Damon had been right, having a hard on in front of his father was not an ideal. He quickly grabbed a cushion and threw it over his lap. He shouldn't have bothered.

His father walked in and burst out laughing the instant he saw his son. “Oh kid. You could never hide anything from me. Not when you were a kid and not now. I guess I’m interrupting something, huh?” He kept laughing.

Tim gave up and so had his dick. It literally had given up as soon as his dad had come through the door. Chuckling he stood up and went to greet his father and melted into his father’s embrace. “Hey Dad,” he sighed.

John pushed him back gently and ruffled his hair, “Hey kid.”

“You know Dad, I just saw you yesterday, is everything alright?” Tim asked.

“Yeah, yeah kid. Everything's fine. Beth was going off to bug Tony and Jet tonight, so I thought I’d come and spend some time with my boys. Sam doing his homework?” John asked looking around.

Damon nodded. “He said to call him when you got here.”

“I’ll go up and see him soon. Have you heard about the new drama production yet?” John asked smiling indulgently.

Tim and Damon chuckled together. “Yeah John, we were told it was all our fault.”

“It is all your fault!” Sam exclaimed coming into the room and throwing himself into John’s open arms. “Hey Pops.”

“Hey kiddo. Don't get too upset with your dads kid. Especially after I tell you about this. The producers of the next Elflord movie are interested in having you as an extra. You interested?” John asked smirking around.

Three loud ‘What’s’ greeted his announcement.

“Yep, pthey called me the other day. Wanted to know if it would be okay to make the offer. If Sammy would be interested,” John looked around at them.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Sam exclaimed, racing around the room. Hanging hugs on anyone he could grab.

Tim laughed and hugged Sam back. “That’s great kid. Great. Don’t let it go to your head though. They start filming in two years. You’ll probably be finished with school by then at least. But you’d enjoy it so much,” Tim told him seriously.

John peeled the boy off Tim and turned him around. “Keep your grades up and I’ll make it happen. Now shoo and finish your homework. I’ll be here for a while yet.”

Sam ran off whooping happily. Three sets of smiling eyes followed him as he went.

“That’s great Dad, great,” Tim said giving his Dad a quick hug.

“Oh it gets better. If he gets the Julian role, they’re coming to see him. If they like him, they're going to offer him the Triplegorn role in the next two movies,” John told them.

Tim gaped. “Dad, Triplegorn isn’t a role for an extra. He joins the band in the next movie. He marries one of the main characters. They’re an overtly gay couple. That’s a big role.”

“I know, I know. So we won’t say anything yet. They’ll make the decision when and if he gets into the play. Eitherway they want him as an extra. And he’ll be seventeen by the time they start filming. He can deal with a lot more by then,” John told them, hand patting at Tim’s stressed out shoulders.

“Well all I can say is, wow,” Tim said in an awed voice. Then he shook his head and smiled. “So what has Tony done now for Beth to go bug him for?”

“Oh no it’s what he hasn’t done. You made Beth and me Grandparents, she thinks it's time he stepped up and added to the grand kid total. She’s taken over pamphlets on adoption and even surrogacy. She’s determined to lock those two down to something by the end of the visit. She said she wouldn’t leave until they made a decision. Let's not get her wrong about this. She's discussed this with me thoroughly and ad nauseum. She loves Sammy. Did so from the second she saw him clinging to you two. But Tony is the elder of you two. And has been married longer. As far as she sees it. If you can give her grandkids to spoil so can he. Apparently he owes her for all the heck he raised as a child. I'm staying out of it. Hit a word to the wise, after she's done with Tony, she'll probably start on you two. One grandkid per son is not enough. Just sayin boys, just sayin.”

Tim looked bewildered between his father and partner, then dropped his face in his hands and scrubbed it furiously. “I got nothin’” he said. “Damon, I brought the first one home. It’s only fair that you find the next one,” he finished in a tiny voice.

Damon cleared his throat. “I'll get right on that, shall I?” he asked sarcastically.

“We’d appreciate that son,” John agreed holding back a laugh for another second before it escaped. They were laughing in a second after he started.

Gasping for breath Damon went to the kitchen, returning quickly with three bottles of beer. He handed them out and lounged on the floor beside Tim’s legs. Tim ran his fingers through his hair as he and John talked.

Tim startled slightly at the new sound. Damon had been quiet for a while, so the light snoring had been unexpected. He and his Dad looked at each other then back at Damon, identical looks of indulgence of their faces.

“Damon thinks you're training him up to help deal with clients. Are you?” Tim queried.

“I'm not going to be around forever. And I'd like to retire soon. Tony won't be able to go it alone and I spent too long building the business up to let it go so easy. So yeah I do want him to start looking after clients. Do you mind?” John asked in a quiet voice.

Tim shook his head. “He's hot that taking care of people thing going on, just like Tony does. But he said you were getting more enquiries, are he and Tony going to be enough?”

“He's right we are. At least thirty a day. But I'm not retiring yet. That's still a ways off. By then we'll have sorted something out.  
Now tell me how your sessions are going with Dr. Mallard. You dealing with what happened?” John asked in concern.

Tim shrugged and smiled. “Ducky says I'm doing fine. I very rarely have the nightmares any more. I haven't developed claustrophobia. I'm not scared of emails or loud noises. All in all I'm doing good. And Stiles says Sam's doing really well in his sessions with him. It's going to take time, but there shouldn't be major permanent emotional scars for him to deal with later on. They're working their way through Sam's childhood and his time with his father slowly but surely. Sams determined to not let that man ruin the rest of his life. Sometimes shocks me how strong that boy is. At times he leaves he truly in awe Dad, in awe,” Tim finished.

“He's a great kid Tim. Damon's a fine man. And you are my greatest achievement. My greatest joy. And the reason I survived your mother's death. I know I don't say this as much as I used to, but, I love you son. Thank You.”

Tim stood up carefully and went to his father. Catching the older man in a hug that left both me sniffing.

“And on that note, I'd better head home before Beth comes hunting for me,” John said and made his way to the door. Tim let him out and watched as he walked off home.

Feeling his cell vibrate he pulled it out of his pocket and answers Tony’s call. “What's up big brother?” he asked.

“What's up? Moms here that's what's up and you'll never believe what she wants,” Tony said panicked.

Tim chuckled. “Oh maybe something like, where are my grand kids. Gimme grand kids?”

“How-”

“Dad just left. Tell her yes Tony. And maybe let her help you make the decision how. She'd like that.”

“Gah. Tim. Are you nuts? I can't have kids. I couldn't wouldn't know how-what-”

“Tony, Tony calm down. You'd make a great dad. You and Jet. You live looking after people. You take care of everyone and everything for most of us. You'll be fine. And I know Jet wants kids too. You can see it every time he sees a kid. Just say yes. You won't regret it,” Tim told him seriously.

“You sure I can go this Timmy?” a small voice asked.

“Positive. And we're all here if you need us. Now tell her okay. Kiss her on the cheek. Agree to her help organising things and send her home to Dad. Then go to bed and screw Jet senseless cause once there's a kid around you have to start being quiet. Especially if they're a teenager. Good night Tony,” Tim said. He waited for a goodnight back then hung up.

Looking back into the living room he saw Damon awake and watching him. Damon lifted a hand and crooked a finger at him. Tim smiled and strolled over to his lover. “How long have you been awake?”

Damon shrugged. “Don't know. Was in between sleep and awake for a while. Woke up when I heard the phone ring. Tony freaking out?”

Tim nodded as he came to stand beside Damon who was still seated in the floor. He ran his fingers through Damon's soft hair just because it felt so great against his skin. “Ready to head upstairs?”

Damon shook his head and moved his hands to the waist of Tim's sweat pants. He pushed and pulled until Tim was straddling him. One leg on either side of him. Tim went to kneel down but Damon kept him standing. “I want you to remember to keep quiet. Sam's asleep by now. I want you here and now. So don't wake Sam up.” Damon told him, pulling Tim's pants and boxers down together until they rested just under Tim's ass.

Damon licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Tim's already leaking cock. He sat up closer and slowly sucked Tim in deeper and deeper until his muse was resting in Tim's curly hair. Tim stifled a groan. He stuffed one hand in his mouth to bite down on and wrapped another in Damon's hair. Then he locked his knees and hung on to his sanity.

Tim felt the steady strength of Damon's mouth. That tongue stroking and wrapping around him. Lapping at his length and flicking over the sensitive head. Damon moved one hand to massage Tims balls. Rolling them gently and making Tim want to moan. Tim swallowed the noise down and loved the sensations Damon was giving him.

Tim felt Damon release his hip and felt as fingers joined his cock in Damon's mouth. Sliding on right beside his cock. Then the fingers were removed and wetness trailed from his perineum and found his ass crack. Damon zeroed in on Tims hole and circled around a few times. Then he quickly sucked Tim a little harder and pushed two wet fingers into Tim.

Tim found himself caught in pleasure. He remember doing something like this before to Damon. Now he understood how it felt. He was surprised he wasn’t screaming yet. The sensation of Damon's mouth around him and Damon’s fingers in him were heavenly and enough to drive Tim over the edge so soon he was left gasping for breath at the intensity of his orgasm. His vision blacked out.

He woke up to find himself in Damon’ lap. Leaning his head into Damon‘s shoulder  
and still struggling for breath. He fought his heaviness and found Damon's lips. Kissing his way into Damon's mouth and tasting the combination of them both had Tim shivering again. He felt Famin hard and ready, just pushing against his belly. He dropped his hand and wrapped around it tightly, just short of too tight.

“Thrust baby, come o. Push into my hand. Let me see you fall apart,” Tim whispered. Tim felt Damon thrust slowly. Felt Damon move his whole body and just watched him. Saw Damon’s eyes flutter closed and mouth drop open. He tightened his fist a touch more and slid it down Damon’s shaft. He lifted his other hand and ran a finger around Damon's lips. He slipped three fingers in. “Suck,” he gasped and keener softly when Damon's already red lips closed around them.

Tim watched Damon hollow his cheeks and suck on his fingers. “I love the way you look like this. Almost drunk or high on having something in your mouth. God you look in heaven right now. Your mouth, your amazing mouth,” Tim knew he was blathering and couldn't help it. Didn't want to stop his mouth from running. A blush crept up Damon’s neck and across his cheeks.

Tim noticed Damon’s sucking and hip thrust getting a touch erratic and smirked. Suddenly understanding something.

“I think you need something to suck everyday. Have to make sure we don't forget won't we. Maybe I'll have to let you suck my-” Tim cut off as Damon shuddered and spilled all over his hand. Tim pulled his fingers out and licked gently into Damon's mouth. Enjoying a very languid kiss with his lover for a few minutes until he figured they both had their legs again.

He pulled away reluctantly. “Bedtime?” he whispered.

Damon smiled and nodded. He pulled Tim in for a hug. “Thank you Tim. Thank you for letting me into your world,” he said softly into Tim’s ear.

Tim smiled and stood up carefully, holding his hands out to help Damon up.


End file.
